


Beastars and Danganronpa Crossover

by wolfheartfoxlover



Category: Beastars, Danganronpa
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 41,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartfoxlover/pseuds/wolfheartfoxlover
Summary: 16 Extra Talented Students find themselves deadlocked in a game of survival. Tensions Get high especially once they discover a traitor is among them working for their captor, but the impostor has no memory of working for the mastermind, Who will survive and who will die ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Act 1:Welcome Class Of 16’ Part 1: Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfheart Arrives At Hopes Peak and Finds he’s late for the entrance ceremony however, Things aren’t what they seem as the Rest of the Class has also just arrived. The Protagonist and the Other 15 Main Characters all make their appearance and get introductions out of the way. They are then summoned by a mysterious voice on the intercom to report to the gym.

Wolfheart: No Way. I cannot believe it. Actually, scratch that...Let me tell you a little more about myself...My Name is Wolfheart, and I am the biggest fan of Hope and Hopes Peak Itself. Some would say this adoration is obsessive. But I believe it's this very same obsessive energy that allowed me to get the invite from the Hopes Peak administration themselves. You see, Hopes Peak is no ordinary high school. Only those with special talents can get in. In fact, they have to be the very best at what they do. In fact, the school has a title for these types of students: Ultimates. Whether it's Business Management, Biology, Chemistry, or Art, these students exceed all others in their field. Take me, for Example, Wolfheart Foxlover, The Ultimate Fanboy; I can't wait to meet my idols. The rest of the ultimates the other 15 students in my class. Enough waiting around; this door won't open itself. (Wolfheart Enters The Building)(Multiple Voices Overlap) 

Wolfheart: No More screwing around. It's Time for the Hopes Peak Class Of 020 to meet their biggest fan! (Wolfheart Makes his way into the entrance hall) Hello All, I know we were supposed to meet here at exactly 8:30 on the dot, but The Protagonist always arrives fashionably late. Student 1: Well, We all got here late. Daylight Savings time really screws with your perception of time. Anyway, counting you, that makes 16 of us. We might as well get introductions out of the way... My Names Legosi. _Student Profile: Legosi "The Ultimate Vigilante"_

Wolfheart: This guy..he's the Ultimate Vigilante; he has no problems with carrying out justice on any who deserve it. Rumor has it he once fought off an entire gang single-handed. Student 2: Are You two done jabbering on about pointless drivel? Very well, then I shall keep this introduction as concise as possible. My name is Louis, and I'm the heir to a multinational conglomerate. As it so happens, I'm also the CEO of the same company, make no mistake. I'm not here to make friends with anybody. _Student Profile: Louis "The Ultimate CEO"_

Wolfheart: Ah Yes, the infamous Louis..No Surprise he became CEO of His Fathers corporation at 17; Needless to say, he is what we in the business call: The Rich Pretentious Douchebag archetype...My least favorite trope. Let's see who's next. Student 3: Ok, I guess I'm next. I'm Jack..And did you know that historically speaking, People like Louis have a higher tendency to become serial killers. High status is almost always synonymous with sociopathy. _Student Profile: Jack "The Ultimate Historian"_

Wolfheart: This guy is pretty chill. He's written many historical texts. It's no wonder he was scouted by the school; he's basically the equivalent of a History Professor with several PhDs, and he's a high schooler. Student 4: Yeah, So I was looking at this door here, and I bet a well-placed explosive could blast it open. Oh right, My Name is Bill. S _tudent Profile: Bill "The Ultimate Bomb Technician"_

Wolfheart: Oh, I know this guy. While his talent isn't exactly legal..he does have quite a good grasp of chemistry knowledge. Student 5: Well, I guess you forgot I existed well; that's ok, I guess.Completely understandable since I'm forgettable. Oh, right names well, it's not like it matters but My Names Tem. _Student Profile: Tem "The Ultimate Hacker"_ Wolfheart: He Should be more confident in his abilities...He's outperformed many Blackhat hacking groups..No wonder Hopes Peak wanted him. That Wraps up this group of 5.. Onto the next 5

Student 6: Fine Whatever, the internet connection here sucks...How am I supposed to update my Blog with This sucky Wi-Fi signal? Wolfheart: Yep, That's Definitely a girl's voice. No guy would say whatever with that kind of bitchy attitude Student 6: Umm, excuse, you don't cut me off with your internal monologue. I wasn't done speaking yet. Before you try to interrupt me again. I am Mizuchi. _Student Profile: Mizuchi "The Ultimate Blogger._ Wolfheart: Of Course, no one on the blogosphere hasn't heard that name embossed without at least 30 different hashtags...She manages not one but 3 blogs simultaneously. 

Student 7: I guess I'll speak next...If no one has any objections... I'm Haru, and I have a passion for Botany. _Student Profile: Haru "The Ultimate Botanist"_ Wolfheart: Passion is the understatement of the century. She's genetically modified over 30 different species of flowers and has cross-bred over 20 new herbal hybrids that have made a splash in the world of medical science.

Student 8: Ok, I'll keep the ball rolling here. I am Els, and I have perfected many new dancing techniques. _Student Profile: Els "The Ultimate Dancer"_ Wolfheart: Many techniques. Yeah, right, she is the definition of a professional dancer...The queen of Dancing. Student 9: Alright, Me Next. My Name is Juno, and you shall bow before me peasant.No one will be allowed to step over me unless they have the financial capital like that of Master Louis. _Student Profile: Juno "The Ultimate Queen."_ Wolfheart: Ah, Yes, Juno. She became queen of her empire at the ripe age of 15. And she rules with an Iron fist; no wonder she was invited here. Student 10: If you'd let me, I'll paint you like one of my french girls. Oh, right names, I'm Kai. _Student Profile: Kai "The Ultimate Artist."_

Wolfheart: Whether it's Paint, Acrylic, Sculpture, or even Charcoal, there is no medium he can't turn into a masterpiece. He's sold many of his works to galleries all over the world. Quite befitting of The Ultimate Artist. Anyway, that's that group done onto the last 5

Student 11: Well, this place could certainly use some redecorating...Oh, hi there, you're not too bad looking for a wolf.. you're certainly more colorful than that boring grey vigilante over there...I'm Dom, but don't let the name fool you; I'm more of a sub. Wolfheart: Umm, this is awkward, but I'm not actually a full-bred wolf...I'm a Tiger-Wolf hybrid. Dom: Oh, My mistake..still pretty good-looking, though. _Student Profile: Dom "The Ultimate Designer"_ Wolfheart: Yep. The Ultimate Designer makes sense that he would no more about fashion and designs than any man should. Student 12: Ok, me Next. You look like you got quite the body. And the stamina to keep up with me. If you're single and looking for a good time, hit me up. Oh, I'm Pina, by the way. _Student Profile: Pina "The Ultimate Playboy"_ Wolfheart: He's Not afraid to flaunt his stuff. He's definitely played the field. No surprise why the school scouted him. He's built quite the sexual empire, The god of Horny..pun not intended. 

Student 13: Hey you! Wanna try your luck? I will take away any money you have on you, assuming you've got the audacity to gamble it away. Oh, the names Durham by the way. _Student Profile: Durham "The Ultimate Poker Champion"_ Wolfheart: No doubt about it...He's a gambler; I can see it in his eyes. He's won over 30 local and international tournaments, not to mention he's racked up millions in winnings. Student 14: Oh, if we're bragging about Achievements and monetary gains. Do you think you're stronger than me? I am the greatest arm wrestler in the area. You can call Me Tao, for it is the name that all weaklings fear! _Student Profile: Tao "The Ultimate Arm Wrestler"_ Wolfheart: He's won every tournament he's ever entered. Amazing, considering he only just started last year. Student 15: Saving the best for last, it is only natural the star of the show introduces herself just before the curtain rises. I'm Sheila. _Student Profile: Shiela "The Ultimate Actress"_ Wolfheart: She is more than just a mere actress; she's performed in many Broadway plays and musicals and always scores the lead role. Wolfheart: Well, that's everyone, so I'll finish this Off. I'm Wolfheart Foxlover, and I'm your biggest fan. I look forward to our time here together as students of this academy.


	2. The "Ultimates Ultimatum"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon completing introductions. Everyone is summoned to the gym by a mysterious voice. The mystery speaker introduces themselves as the school's principal, Monokuma; also, he introduces his lackey slash, vice-principal Gouhin. After handing out student handbooks and explaining the rules, everyone immediately begins complaining. This attitude is dut down by Gouhin Extra quickly, who then offers the Students an Ultimatum

Wolfheart: So That's Everyone. Louis: Yes, it would appear so; however, we must address the thing weighing on everyone's mind. Why were we all asked to meet here? Jack: Maybe there's some orientation meeting? Bill: Bold of you to assume this is a regular school..someone's planning something. I'm sure of it. Durham: I'd gamble the odds of our situation being normal at 30 to 1 in favor of abnormal. (While everyone is talking over each other, an announcement plays)

*Announcement Tone* ???: Yes, Hello, Is this thing on—Welcome Class of '20 to Hopes Peak Academy. I am your principal, everyone; please meet in the Gym for a special announcement! 

Tem: I guess we should go to the gym, right? Pina: But is it that simple..it could be a trap Wolfheart: Trap or not, we shouldn't risk angering whoever is making that announcement. It would suck if there were some punishment for skipping. I'm not a gambler; I don't want to take that unnecessary risk. Legosi: Then it would seem the only course of action is to abide by the instructions the disembodied voice is giving us. Jack: Yes, Listen to the mysterious unknown voice, not like that has any deeper meaning or anything like that. (Everyone meets in the gym) 

???: Is This everyone? (Starts counting) Ok, Your All here good. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm the principal of this here fine school, Monokuma! And this strapping big buff hottie is my Vice Principal Gouhin. Wolfheart: Wait... You're the principal, but you're like Two Feet tall..even Haru is taller than you! Bill: Ooh, Sick Burn! Nice one, Wolfheart! 

Monokuma: Rule #1 Don't fuck with me! I'm very sensitive about my height. Any way I summoned all of you here to give you all a gift. It's your student handbooks complete with all the rules you will be expected to follow here at this fine establishment VP if you'd please. Gouhin: Ok, you heard the man line up, and take one of these handbooks; they're all personalized with your names, so don't lose them, Ya fuckers. (Everyone Gets their Handbooks) Wolfheart: Ok, Let's see here, school rules: 1)Do Not Antagonize or tease Monokuma. 2) No entering certain areas after hours. 3) Only 1 Student per room allowed, no sextracurricular sleepovers. 4) Any student caught damaging school property or attempting to access restricted areas shall be punished accordingly 5)Additional Rules may be added at the discretion of Either Monokuma or VP Gouhin. Wolfheart: Ok, rules 2,4, and 5 seem reasonable enough. But 1 seems a little extreme; Pina: And Rule #3 is just unfair..how am I supposed to subsist without sexual gratification! Louis: Please keep it in your pants, you horndog. 

Gouhin: If you're quite done, bitching. Now then, allow my very charismatic boss to explain a specific rule here at hopes peak. It's part of the reason we gathered you all here in the first place. Monokuma: Yes, that's right. I'm pleased to announce a special game we are going to play. And it's not optional... I'm adding a new rule to your student handbooks! Let's call it the graduation rule: Rule #6: Any student who manages to rip another one and get away with it will be allowed to graduate. (Student Handbook Rules Updated)

Jack: Oh, No..no, no, no. We would never do that! Legosi: It violates all sense of morality. Louis: Seems simple enough, but what reason would any of us have to kill the others? We've all gotten along with each other so far. Wolfheart: Yeah, no one has any motive to kill. Gouhin: Listen here, you little shits! I don't have time for your teenage angst and sass. So I'm giving you an ultimatum either you play this game, or you all die right here right now! The choice is yours; what will it be? Do you play along? Or Do I Kill every one of you here and Now?

**End Of Act 1 Part 1. Surviving Students: 16**

****


	3. Act 1 Part 2: A Motive And A Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After presenting his ultimatum, Monokuma begins to prompt everyone with a reason for wanting to escape...A handwritten letter to the students from the most important person or people to them outside the school. After figuring out that the letter is fake and Monokuma obviously wrote all these letters himself, most of the class destroy their letters and go to bed. One student, however, took the Bait and perpetrated the first murder.

Monokuma: So, What will you do? I Wonder? Gouhin: The Choice is yours fuckers..Do you play the game, or will your stubborn pride be the death of everyone here? Wolfheart: I suppose we have no choice, but just because we're playing your psychotic games doesn't mean we're going to kill anybody. We have no reason to, after all. Monokuma: That's It! the reason you lazy Gen Zs aren't ripping each other is that you don't have a proper motive. I've got something prepared for after the evening announcement. I want all 16 of you present here in the gym! And I Do Mean ALL of you incoming rule! (Handbook Rules Updated) Wolfheart: For real (opens handbook) 7) All Students Must Be Present at all special assemblies called by The Principal 8) After the presentation of a Motive if there is no murder within 24 hours... An act of Principal will happen, and someone will be randomly punished. Louis: It would appear that an additional rule has been added to ensure this murder game gets going. Jack: He'll stop at nothing to ensure we start killing each other.. (While everyone discusses the new rules, the evening announcement plays) *Announcement Tone* Gouhin: Alright, you little shits, listen up, its now night time. Certain areas are now off-limits per the school rules! Everyone meet in The Gym Right Now, you entitled little brats! (Everyone Meets in Gym) 

Wolfheart: Ok, this had better be worth it. Louis: Yes, An arbitrary meeting after curfew something is clearly afoot. Pina: Like for real, some of us need our beauty sleep!Monokuma: Take a chill pill, my dudes. I'm here to give you your motive: A personalized letter from someone you care about outside the academy! And remember, if there isn't a corpse by tomorrow evening, I'll randomly punish one of you! 

Wolfheart: Alright, I concede; what's so special about these letters? Monokuma: Thank You for volunteering. Why not read it and find out? Wolfheart: Oh, what the hell..I've got nothing better to do. Jack: Right, no harm in reading them; it's just a letter totally legit. 

Wolfheart: "Dear Wolfheart: Hope your time at school is fun...Your Brothers have all been accepted into the most prestigious universities in the area. We know you have what it takes to graduate and be even more successful than they are as the youngest of three children; I know you'll do well. Much Love, Mom.." 

Wolfheart: Ok, This seems legit except for one thing! I am The Middle child, and the wording in this letter clearly contradicts that and makes me the youngest. Therefore the letters are, without a doubt, fake! Louis: Yes, I can corroborate that claim as my letter also mentions successful siblings when I am the sole heir and, thus, the only child to my father's company! (Most of the others have similar reactions to Wolfheart and Louis except for 3 people: Kai, Durham, and Bill) Kai: I don't know; these letters feel real. I know that someone is waiting for me. I need to get out of here! Bill: Yeah, These are for real legit. Durham: But what I don't get is why Monokuma thinks these will make us kill someone? They're just letters. 

Gouhin: Hey, dumbass, that's why it's called a motive! You're all dismissed, and if I were you, I'd lock my doors; you never know who's gonna be bitten by the murder bug in the dead of night! (The Next Morning) Wolfheart: Ok, Louis told us all to meet in the Cafeteria. I guess we do need a base of operations to discuss these letters. Louis: Alright, let's see here. It looks like most of us are here now. Be honest, did anyone actually believe these obviously fake letters? Juno: No, after you 2 debunked than as fake most of us destroyed our letters and went to bed. Jack: Not everyone.. remember how Kai was acting. Durham: Good point, Me and Bill eventually came to our senses and burned our letters. Wolfheart: Time Out Where are Kai Dom and Pina? Tem: Well, knowing Pina, they're probably having a threesome. Louis: Tem Be Serious God Damn it! Legosi: Well, I think we all know what this means. The Killing Game has begun...The threat of rule #8 drove someone to follow through on the motive..(Kai and Pina enter the Cafeteria) Kai and Pina: What'd we miss? Sorry, we overslept and missed the memo... Louis: Ok, Everyone split up! We need to find Dom..and confirm my theory. Wolfheart, Legosi, Bill, you 3 Are with Me. We're going to check the area around his room and the dorms.. (Louis Group leaves). Jack: I'll take a group and check near the gym. Durham, Shiela, Haru(Jacks group leaves) Pina: Ok, Well, Then 8 Of us have dispersed that leaves 7 of us. I'll lead a search party of Myself, Mizuchi, and Kai. My group will search around the entry hall. (Pinas Group Leaves) Juno: Ok, I'll take Tem and Tao, And My team will search the Cafeteria and Kitchen. 

(Louis Group, Back In Dom's Room) Louis: God Damn it! We're too late. Legosi: So What happens now... Wolfheart: He's actually dead Bill: I cannot believe it, I refuse to believe it's real (As soon as All 4 of them realized that Dom is, in fact, Dead, an announcement plays) *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: A Body Has Been Discovered! Whenever 3 or more students find a body, the investigation will begin. After a while, the Class Trial will begin! Everyone, please meet in The Dorms! Bill: So It's real The others should get here soon if they heard the announcement.. (Others Arrive)Juno: We heard The Announcement from the Kitchen! Jack: We ran here as soon as we heard... Durham: Say It Ain't so! Dom is fucking dead! Tao: I am shook. Tem: Umm, guys? We've got new rules added.. (9 Whenever 3 or more students discover a body, an announcement will play to notify everyone. 10) After a murder occurs, all surviving students MUST participate in a class trial. (Student Handbook Rules Updated) (Gouhin Arrives On Scene)Gouhin: Ok Fuckers Are you all here? Good (To Be Continued)


	4. Dead By Design: Investigation (Case #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Body Discovery Announcement is played, Gouhin arrives on the scene, performs the autopsy, and compiles his findings in the Gouhin Report. Monokuma makes copies for everyone, and the investigation in The Murder of Dom, The Ultimate Designer, begins.

Gouhin: Good Evreyones Here. Whenever a murder occurs, and The Body Discovery announcement plays, that's when the clock starts. After these 4 Brats found the corpse, I arrived on the scene and performed the Autopsy. Here is the cumulative report that details the time of death as well as the cause of death. Monukuma: I Call it the Gouhin Report. I took the liberty of making copies for everyone and sent them to your handbooks. You all will have 3 hours to gather evidence; then, the highly anticipated class trial will occur! Gouhin: Figure out which of you chucklefucks did it, or else everyone bites the dust! (Monkuma and Gouhin Leave)

Wolfheart: No Sense in delaying the inevitable. Let's take a look at the Gouhin Report. (Gouhin Report #1) Victim: Dom. The Body was found in his Dorm Room. Louis: Also, According to the Gouhin Report. Dom was killed around 1:00 AM. Jack: The Cause of death was The Blatantly obvious stab wounds in his chest and neck, with the neck one being deeper than the others. Bill: And The murder weapon was obviously this bloody knife, but there's also a bloody needle as well.. (Evidence Acquired: Gouhin Report #1, Murder Weapon)

Legosi: The Needle was probably somebody's idea of a sick joke. You know, since he excelled at needlework and crocheted designs as the ultimate designer..someone here has a sick sense of humor. Tem: Aint that the truth.Anything else here at the crime scene of note? Durham: Funny, you should mention notes. There's A Note here: "Leave Your room unlocked. I have something I want to discuss with you. I don't want to risk anyone hearing us, so that's why I won't be using the intercom.. I'll swing by around 1 AM." 

Juno: Well, That Matches up with the time of death, so it's safe to say the Killer left this note. (Evidence Acquired: Killers Note) Tao: Oh, Look Here...There's A Bloodstain on this pillow, no wonder he got ripped...if your gonna defend yourself, use something more solid. (Evidence: Bloody Pillow) Louis: Well, That's enough; around here, we should investigate other areas around the school and see where that knife came from. Kai: Well, who here is a criminal mastermind? Maybe they had a knife on them. Bill: Hey, I know what your thinking, but I specialize in chemical weapons and bombs, not knives! Durham: And I might have been to some shady gambling dens, but The only reason I would have a knife is for self-defense! Wolfheart: Ok, let's search the school and find where the knife came from! 

Legosi: Ok, I've come up with two possibilities. The first and probably most feasible is the Kitchen. The other possibility I could think of is the storage closet. Wolfheart: Hmm, I'm guessing the Kitchen is where the knife came from; the storage closet would be more feasible if the victim were poisoned with cleaning chemicals or beaten over the head with a blunt object.

(Inside The Kitchen) Durham: Alright, we should Look around the kitchen and see what we can dig up. Legosi: Yes, Look over there at the knife block; there's a missing knife..and look here, there are some broken fragments of glass. Kai: Those are Probably not important; let's ignore them for now. Wolfheart: No, wait, it could be a plate or cup the killer knocked over when they picked up the knife. (Evidence Acquired: Glass Shards) 

Louis: We should check the storage room; the note had to have come from somewhere. Wolfheart: Good idea; I think we might find some key piece of evidence there. (Storage Room) Legosi: Yep, look here, the pens are all in disarray. Like someone was searching for the right one. (Evidence Acquired: Scattered Pens) Pina: And The Paper on the shelf is all akimbo like someone was trying to grab a piece of paper from the stack. Honestly, that's just really sloppy. (Evidence Acquired: Loose Paper)

Louis: Well, Now we know where the note came from. Tao: So What Now? We've found as much evidence as we possibly could? Jack: Isn't it obvious we wait for Monokuma to give us more directions. (While they're all talking, an announcement plays)

*Announcement Tone* Monokuma: Alright, It's now time for the class trial; everyone please head towards the door with my lovely face on it; from there, you will be guided to the trial room! Gouhin: Get your lazy asses down here 15 of you will enter, but only 14 will come back! Or maybe 1 if you fuck up and guess wrong. Pina: So, Which door are we looking for again? Legosi: According to the School Map, it's located at the end of the 1st-floor corridor adjacent to the gym. Kai: And in English, that is? Louis: God, you people are so stupid; the Monokuma door is right there across from the gym. Jack: Well, granted, some of us are only thinking with their second head...Looking at you, Pina. Pina: Dude, What did you expect? I'm super horny. Kai: Whatever, Let's get this Started already; no point in delaying the inevitable. (Everyone Arrives At The Monokuma Door)Legosi: Is That An Elevator? Jack: It Would seem So Wolfheart: Well, Then let's do this. It's time for us to bring Dom's Killer to justice. 

**End Of Act 1 Part 2 Surviving Students: 15**


	5. Act 1 Part 3: Class Trial #1: Murder By The Letters Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Now Time For The First Class Trial, Everyone stands behind the podiums assigned to them and the arguments begin.Accusations and Alibis are afoot and The Class Trial Heats Up

Wolfheart: We all entered the Monokuma door, which turned out to be a rather specialized elevator. Bill: So, How Fast does this elevator Travel? Jack: I'm guessing this is a specialized elevator and has only one destination. Louis: Well, let's not waste any time; it's trial time lets put to rest this mystery and find out who killed Dom. Kai: Well, we might as well go down. I don't want to keep Monokuma and Gouhin waiting. Legosi: Well, no point in waiting around. Let's get to the trial. (Once Everyone Gets in the Elevator, it automatically starts to descend) Legosi: Well, this is it; in a few moments, we'll begin the class trial and know which one of us killed Dom. Wolfheart: I Swear I will find the bastard who had the audacity to go murdering Dom. (The Elevator Stops, and everyone steps out)

Monokuma: Welcome To The Class Trial. Go ahead and take a seat behind your assigned podium. Louis: What's with the portrait of Dom with the giant red X on it? Gouhin: Death does not excuse anyone; all must participate in the class trial! Monokuma: Well, I would feel terrible. If he couldn't participate just because he's dead, that would be unBEARable. Jack: Ugg, Back at it again with those damn bear puns. Wolfheart: Now, then, Let's begin the discussion. Tem: How do we go about this? How does this whole trial thing work exactly?

Monokuma: An excellent question. Allow me to explain how the class trial works. You will all discuss the facts of the case, then will all vote on whodunnit. If you guess, correctly only the Killer will be punished...Guess wrongly, and Everyone Else gets punished, and The Killer graduates. I'll go ahead and add these rules to your handbooks. (New Rules Added) 11) During a class trial, if the Blackened is Correctly identified only they are punished. 12) During a class trial, if the wrong person is chosen, everyone else besides the killer will be punished, And the killer goes free. 

(Class Trial Discussion Begins) Louis: Let's begin by discussing the crime scene! Legosi: We Know that Dom was murdered in his dorm room at approximately 1 AM. Bill: Yeah, The Gouhin Report told us all that..and he was stabbed tell, us something we don't know. Jack: All evidence is valid. It will help us narrow down the list of suspects. I mean, there are 15 of us, and one of us is a dirty killer..so should we go over alibis where was everyone after the motive letters had been distributed in the gym last night? Kai: Do we really need to, though? I mean, we already know whoever was in the kitchen is the killer...Unless you're telling me, they managed to hide a knife somewhere on their person when they arrived here. Louis: Please stop talking. Going over alibis is a good first step; after all of the 15 of us here, one of us killed Dom that much is obvious. Tao: Well, We know Dom was killed around 1 AM, and we all left the gym around 11 PM. That means there's a 2-hour window to work with. 

Wolfheart: I'll start us off. I burned my letter because I knew it was fake..so We should suspect those who actually believed what these letters said. Durham: Just because you destroyed the letter doesn't mean you didn't go to the kitchen afterward. Louis: This constant back and forth is getting us nowhere! After you left the gym, where did you go then? Wolfheart: Sheesh Persistent Much. Ok, after I destroyed the letter, I went straight to my room. Legosi can tell you as much since his room is next to mine. Legosi: Yes, I did. See Wolfheart go into his room. Can we please go back to the three prime suspects? 

Pina: If I remembered correctly, most of us disposed of our letters after Wolfheart and Louis figured out the truth. Our Prime Suspects are Bill, Kai, and Durham, as those 3 were hesitant to dispose of their letters and could have possibly fallen for the motive bait. Louis: Very Well, then Start Talking! Which of you 3 killed Dom! Jack: You're going about it wrong, Louis..You gotta listen to their side of the story. 

Bill: Fine, I'll go first; I read my letter, and after thinking it over, I took it to the incinerator and destroyed it. Then I went straight to bed because we felines need our beauty sleep. Durham: It's just like Bill said. At first, I believed the letter was real, but then after giving it, some thought I was skeptical of the letter's contents. Then I ripped it up and tossed it in the bin. Then as I walked past the storage closet, I saw somebody closing the door behind them.

Jack: Oh, That was me. I went to get a pen to finish writing my memoir As I am a historian after all, and I believe using a computer takes away the authenticity of the writing. Oh, no offense, Tem. Tem: Oh, None taken. I know our talents require us to use different tools. Legosi: Ok, let's get back on track here. Kai, you're up next. Kai: Ok, as for me, After reading the letter I knew something was off about it, so I went to my room to think about it..but I never left my room after that. 

Wolfheart: Ok, let's forget these god damn letters! Louis: Yes, it would appear that using the motive itself is pointless in trying to corner the killer. Let's talk about the murder weapon instead. Legosi: It's obviously one of the knives from the kitchen. Louis: Yes, Now we can easily figure out who is a potential suspect if we think about who went to the kitchen between 11 and 1. Wolfheart: We also should suspect anyone who went to the supply closet as they could've gotten the materials to write the note. Alibi Check everyone, let's discuss this. (To Be Continued)


	6. Class Trial #1 Murder By The Letters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Discusses their alibis for the murder, but Eventually, Louis gets fed up with the obvious stalling. And suggests a change in the topic since alibis can easily be faked. This gambit works as it manages to cause a slip of the tongue from the killer: Wolfheart, Tao, and Legosi present the final argument and pin down the culprit.

Wolfheart: So Alibis, Since I'm the one who opened this argument, I'll go first. After I burned my Letter, I went back to my room for the night, and Legosi can be my witness as his room is next door to mine, and we both left the gym at the same time. Legosi: Yes, It's true we left the gym at the same time, but before going back to my room, I went to the kitchen to get a drink, and that's when I saw someone remove one of the knives from the knife block and put it in their pocket! After seeing this, I hurried to leave the kitchen, and in my haste to leave, I knocked a glass off the counter, and it shattered. 

Louis: So that explains the glass shards we found in the kitchen, which means that Legosi saw our culprit. Kai: He could be lying, though, to protect himself. Have you ever thought of that? Bill: Ok then, Mr. Know it all smart ass, how about your alibi then? Kai: I already told you! I was in my room all night and never left it! Louis: That is a very weak argument. However, we've already established that Durham and Bill went to bed after they destroyed their letters. Wolfheart: So whos up next? Tao: Moving on, I will present my alibi next. I was headed back to my room when I saw someone go into the supply room and grab a pen and some paper. Jack: That could've been the killer going to get the supplies for their note! I only went there briefly to steal an extra pen since my pen had run out of ink and my memoir was incomplete; however, that was before we all met in the gym, so I can not be the culprit.

Louis: Ok, Now let's go back to The Victim's final moments since these alibis are obviously getting us nowhere! Kai: Now, Why would you be so quick to change the subject like that, Louis? Very suspicious! Durham: Stop Trying to derail the Conversation! Els: Yes, Louis made a good point. Anyone can fake an alibi. Our time would be better spent discussing the rest of the clues we found Wolfheart: Yes, that's a good point; when I searched the room, I noticed that one of the pillows had a bloodstain on it. 

Pina: So Maybe he's just into some really kinky shit and derives sexual satisfaction from bleeding. As a sadomasochist, I have to admit the idea of that sounds pretty hot. Does anyone want to try it out with me after this is over? Louis: Can we please silence all comments from the Pina Gallery. Legosi: Yeah, the overt sexual commentary is really not relevant to this case. Bill: Pina, Turn off the horny; our lives are at stake here!

Wolfheart: Moving On, The Victim had been attacked and grabbed whatever he could find to use for self-defense. Durham: But a pillow makes for a crappy shield; he'd be better off using the back of the chair or the headboard instead. Jack: Maybe the only expendable furniture he had in his room was the pillow? Haru: Not a bad theory but more to the point. What about that note we found near the body? Shiela: I'm curious about that note as well. Juno: We know the killer left it for the victim as the time they mentioned in their note matches the time of death. 

Kai: Yes, that is true..I assume they used paper from the supply room since I saw no other paper source in the room and a red pen to emulate blood. Louis: Hmm, Interesting choice of words there, Kai; while we did establish that the killer used a pen to write their note, we never specified the type of pen the killer used. Wolfheart: Aha! You just made a fatal mistake Kai. We never mentioned the color of the pen used on the note! 

Kai: But I thought I'd specify since The ink could've been blue or black. Legosi: Not good enough, Kai. The evidence speaks for itself, and you just put the final nail in your own coffin! Louis: I agree. Let's bring this trial to an end! Legosi, how about you, Tao and Wolfheart, give us the closing argument and summarize what all went down! 

(Case Summary And Closing Argument)

Wolfheart: Let's Take a look back at everything that happened from the beginning. Starting from After we all left the gym! Legosi: Here's what happened. After we all left the Gym and either kept or destroyed our letters, most of us went to bed. I accompanied Wolfheart back to his room, and then I went to the kitchen and got something to drink. However, while I was there, I saw the culprit take a kitchen knife and pocket it. Wolfheart: Startled by this sudden motion Legosi left the kitchen in a panic and accidentally knocked a glass off the counter. Meanwhile, our culprit stopped by the supply room and grabbed a red pen and some paper. Tao: As I was walking by, I noticed the culprit leaving the supply room and closing the door behind them. Wolfheart: Back in their room the culprit wrote the note and then left to slip it under Dom's door. To avoid being seen, the culprit went back to their room after delivering the note. Legosi: While Dom was waiting for the meeting time, he was probably crocheting something, as evidenced by the needle we found. Tao: Around 1 AM, The killer entered Doms Room and struck while Doms back was turned Wolfheart: Realizing this, Dom grabbed a pillow to fend off his attacker, but the killer was quicker. Tao: The Killer Used the kitchen knife and stabbed Dom through the Neck and, as a sick joke, used his crocheting needle and stabbed him several times in the chest. Legosi: The Killer then returned to their room and rejoined us all in the cafeteria the next day like nothing was wrong. Wolfheart: However, because they were late and the victim was also a no show, that immediately made us suspicious that foul play was involved. Tao: By speaking up about the specific pen color used to write the note, they sealed their fate. ALL 3: Isn't that Right, Kai? Kai: D...Damn It! Ok, You Win! Yes, I admit it. I Killed Dom! (Trial To Be Concluded)


	7. The Art Of Murder (Class Trial #1 Conclusion/Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Confesses To Killing Dom, And everyone Votes For whodunnit Kai is revealed as the Blackened And Explains why he did what he did to Dom. Monokuma then proceeds with Kai's execution, which everyone is forced to watch.

Kai: D-Damn It. That's it. You Won. I admit it; I was the one who killed Dom. Monukuma: Very Well, This is the moment of truth. The spotless will now face off against the blackened. It's voting Time! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one! Gouhin: On the screen in front of you, you'll find icons of the 15 of you who aren't dead. To Cast, your vote just press the button next to the icon of the guilty party. If you're right, you all live another day; however, if you're wrong, I shoot all of you with my crossbow, and the killer gets to graduate. (Voting Break Down: Kai:14 Wolfheart: 1) Monokuma: And we have the results. In this case, the Blackened killer who murdered Dom, The Ultimate Designer, is none other than Kai, The Ultimate Artist; you got it right! Congratulations!

Louis: Kai care to explain? Why did you feel the need to kill someone? I'm not mad, Just severely disappointed—Kai: Ok Fine, If you must know. When I received my letter, I was skeptical like the rest of you, but I actually read the letter. I was having second thoughts. Once I found out that my Best friend, who inspired me to pursue my art talent, was terminally ill and only had around 5 months left to live. I knew I had to get out of here, no matter what the cost. So I wrote a note to Dom and asked to meet up with him. I figured I'd choose the most gullible person here since he wouldn't question a random note written asking to meet up late at night. I was careless. It was in the heat of the moment. And the next thing I knew, Dom is lying there in a pool of his own blood, dead. I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't want to become a killer. I only did what I had to escape to see my friend one last time.

Wolfheart: Damn It..Do you realize What you did, even though you might have had a worthwhile cause. Louis: Kai, you fucking Idiot. You do realize that those letters were all fabricated by Monokuma as a motive right. Basically, you killed Dom for no reason and now are about to be executed. Don't you get it! Kai: I - I mean, the handwriting was almost identical. I thought the letter was real.

Monokuma: Hey, Hate to cut this heartfelt moment short, but the show must go on. Gouhin: That's right. Let's get to the fun part! Wolfheart: So Do the rest of us get to leave now or. Monokuma: Not so fast. You all still have to BEAR witness to the punishment, and oh boy, it's a good one! I can hardly wait!

Louis: Whatever, Let's just get this over with and hope we never have to go through with another one of these trials. Gouhin: Ok, Geeze Someones a Buzzkill. 

Monokuma: Right then... I've prepared a very special punishment for Kai, The Ultimate Artist. It's Time for the main event! Let's give it everything we've got. It's Punishment Time. Kai: Wait, you mean execution, right! No! I repent! I beg you, don't do this! Gouhin: Nice Try! Remember The Rules? Specifically, Rule #11: If The Blackened Is exposed only they will be executed! (Monokuma Slams The Giant Red Button next to his chair) 

_(Pottery Class Panic Ultimate Artist Kai's Execution Executed)_

Wolfheart: The Horror of what came next was unfathomable. Kai was dragged by his neck to a giant easel and strapped down. Legosi: A Bucket of Paint was poured on top of him, and the canvas spun in a tye-dye machine. Louis: The Final nail in the coffin was the Canvas being shoved into a giant kiln. (Kai Is Killed by The Intense heat from the Kiln and turned into ceramic) Durham: And Just To add insult to injury, The Ceramic Kai Was smashed By Monokuma, who was wielding a giant hammer. Jack: After Kai's execution was over, The Rest of Us left the courtroom and rode the elevator back up to the school.

**End Of Act 1: Surviving Students 14**


	8. Act 2: The Curious Case Of Jack The Ripper Part 1: You Must Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14 Remaining Students Split up into two teams to explore the new areas of the school that have been unlocked

Wolfheart: It's been a few days Since Kais Trial. After we got out of the elevator and Returned to our daily lives, I Went to Dom's Dorm Room; his Door had been left unlocked after all; everything was perfect, Dom's Body was nowhere to be seen, Both the knife and needle were gone, and the room was spotless, while I was looking around Monokuma showed up and gave me the rundown. *Monokuma Appears* Monokuma: You're probably wondering what happened to the corpse. Wolfheart: Well Yeah. It's not every day that evidence of murder just up and vanishes. Monokuma: Well, to keep it simple. After every Class Trial, I clean up any evidence relevant to that particular case. Hence why the room is clean, and Dom's Body has been moved. Jack: After Wolfheart confirmed that Dom's room had been cleaned, of any traces of Dom's murder, courtesy of Monokuma, We were met with quite the unusual announcement.

*Announcement Tone* Gouhin: Congratulations, you lucky fucks. As a reward for not dying and choosing correctly, I've unlocked the following new areas of the school: The Locker Rooms inside the Gym and the recreation complex, and the 2nd Floor of the School building. Monokuma: Oh, And As of right now, I've implemented a new rule! (Student Handbook Rules Updated) 13) To avoid any Deviant behavior, All students are required to enter the locker rooms in groups of 3 or more, and At least two of them must be of the same gender. 14) Any Student Who tries to sneak into the opposite gender locker room will be gunned down.

Pina: So you're saying you don't think 2 guys won't try to get it on with each other. Have you ever met me? Also, I've seen the way Legosi looks at Louis. Bill: And I've seen the stripes on Wolfheart and wouldn't mind seeing just how far on his body they go. Wolfheart: Shut up, you guys..you're just embarrassing yourselves. Monokuma: Oh, and if you even so much as think about trying to sneak into the opposite gender's locker room. Gouhin will be summoned and will run you down with his crossbow! Oh, And one more note: The Locker rooms will be locked after curfew, and entry will only be permitted by scanning your student Id in front of the scanner. 

Wolfheart: Ok, putting the New rules aside.. we should probably check out the new areas for any clues about His plan *Looks at the monitor as he says this* or if there's anything that can help us escape from this literal hell on earth. Louis: Looking at the school map, it appears that The Locker rooms are located at the back of the gym and connect to the recreation complex. 7 Of us will explore there while the other 7 will go up to the 2nd floor and see what new areas are opened up. Jack: Who died and made you, Leader? Legosi: Well, technically..two people are, in fact, dead.Louis: That was a rhetorical question, dumbass.

Wolfheart: Ok, then I'll Take Pina, Durham, Jack, Legosi, Juno, and Mizuchi up to the 2nd floor. Pina: Aww, man, I wanted to see everyone in their swimsuits. Wolfheart: No *Smacks Pina on the head* Go To horny jail.. you're staying with my group, you horny bastard. Louis: Very Well, Bill, Haru, Shiela, Tem, Els, and Tao, you 6 come with me to the Recreation Complex. (Everyone splits off and heads to their assigned locations.)

(Group 1: 2nd Floor Of Hopes Peak)

Wolfheart: Ok, So What do you guys see Pina: A Sexy red wolf-tiger hybrid with a severe attitude complex, Who is seriously anti-fun. Wolfheart: Someone other than Pina the Horny. Legosi: Some empty classrooms, most of which are locked; Juno: There's also a large room with many bookshelves. I wouldn't know what those are. I have servents to read to me. Jack: As the resident historian, I am personally offended that you've never seen a library. Wolfheart: Ok, so we've got a library and some classrooms. Durham: Well, the only other noteworthy thing on this floor is the Nurses office. Jack: Also, I noticed inside the Library there is an archive. Durham: You would notice that. Wolfheart: And of course, there are the stairs that lead up to the 3rd floor, but those are gated off. Well, I'd say this concludes our search. Let's head to the Cafeteria and wait for the others.

(Group 2: Rec. Complex/Locker Rooms)   
Louis: Ok, So The locker rooms are stereotypical generic locker rooms. Bill: Yep, and there's a note on the wall. "Any student entering the locker room after 10 PM must scan their student ID; additionally, any student who tries to enter the wrong locker room at ANY hour of the day will be eliminated by Vice Principal Gouhin via Machine Gun or Crossbow whatever he has on him at the time."

Louis: Well, at least Monokuma didn't lie about the new rule that was added. Ok, so this is where we part ways. I'll see everyone on the other side, Bill, Tem, and Tao. Follow me, and we'll check our locker room. (The Boys leave) Els: Ok Ladies, let's check out our locker room and meet up with the guys afterward (Girls go into the girl's locker room) (After both groups check out their own locker rooms and regroup) Louis: Ok, So anything worth mentioning; in your Locker room? Shiela: No, just lockers and showers typical high school gym locker room equipment and set up. Bill: We had the same set up as well. Louis: Well, for now, let's move on and see what the recreation complex has in store for us. (Continued in Next Chapter)


	9. Upon Further Examination A Wild Motive Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Two Groups Explore The Rec Complex and Library more closely before regrouping in the Cafeteria to discuss their findings. Then Monokuma Makes it Known that he’s hidden a new motive somewhere in the school, And The group has two days to find it or else..

(Inside The Recreation Complex) Louis: Ok, So I see that the pool is the typical size for a high school and that There's a lot of gym equipment here; it looks like we know where the next incident may occur. I see now why certain areas were inaccessible when we first got here. Bill: let's go to the Cafeteria so we can discuss our findings with the other group. They must have some information that could help us in our quest. Tao: Looks like there's Nothing else to do here; let's head back. (The Rec Complex Group Leaves through locker rooms and regroups in the Cafeteria) (Meanwhile On 2nd floor of school) 

Legosi: We Should double-check everything here before heading back to the Cafeteria and meeting with others. Jack: Oh, that's a good idea! We should cover all our bases. Pina: Oh Yeah, Wolfheart, feel free to come with and on me as we go all the way to third base. Jack: *Smack* Not that kind of base, you horny bastard! Wolfheart: Alright, So I noticed the library had many computers and that the nurse's office was fully stocked. Durham: Yes, I believe the storage cabinet has all sorts of Generic medical supplies and various types of medicines. Pina: Whatever, I'm bored; let's go meet up with everyone else and see what they found. Mizuchi: Just Shut up already. Nobody cares what the Pina Gallery has to say! Wolfheart: Fine lucky for you. I'm hungry anyway, so let's go to the Cafeteria. (2nd-floor group meets with the others in the Cafeteria) 

Louis: Right, now that everyone's here, let us share our collective knowledge. As a leader, I shall present for our group. The Recreation complex consists of Workout equipment, a pool, a sauna, and locker rooms divided by gender. That summarizes everything that we have found. What about your efforts? Wolfheart: I will present for our group. The school's 2nd floor has several classrooms, Though most are empty, and some are even locked. There is also a Library with several computers and a nurse's office that's fully stocked with a whole array of medical supplies and other medical equipment. Oh, and also inside the library, there is a document archive. 

Louis: Very well now that we know what we've got to work with, we should all call it a night and further explore these new areas tomorrow on our own time, maybe we should switch up the groups and see if we can find anything that will help us in any capacity. Legosi: Yes, it's getting late; we should probably call it a night. Wolfheart: But Of course, Before we could do any of that, we were met with yet another announcement from them. 

*Announcement Tone* Monukuma: Bitch you thought! Before you, meat sacks all call it a night. I'm holding an emergency meeting in the gym; all students are required to be there! (Everyone meets in the gym) Gouhin: Right, so here's the deal. You all have seen what new areas are available for your use. Hidden in one of those new areas is your next motive; that's all we're going to tell you! However, if there isn't a fresh corpse in 2 days, Monokuma: Then I will provide an additional motive that will make damn sure another blackened appears. Wolfheart: So, We need to explore the new areas, and the motive will be known? Gouhin: Correct, I will give you one more hint. Don't bother checking the Locker Rooms. It would have to be somewhere everyone could freely access. 

Louis: I have a feeling the motive is somewhere in the recreation complex or the library. No point in checking the classrooms since most of them either yielded no results or were inaccessible. I doubt the nurse's office would have a motive. Bill: But it might have a murder weapon or place to hide a body. Wolfheart: We're reading too much into this tomorrow; we will split up into different groups and search the archive, the recreation complex, and the library so, three groups this time. I'll figure out how to divide 14 by three tomorrow morning, And after the morning announcement, we will meet in the Cafeteria like usual. See you all then.   
(The Motive is found and The Next Victim revealed in the next chapter)


	10. Jack The Rippers Revenge, The Second Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group Branches off into 3 Groups to Cover more ground and searches for the Next Motive. All 3 Groups find some reference to Jack The Ripper meaning the next motive relates to Jack the Ripper, The Next Day Louis Notices that someone is mysteriously absent from the daily roll call..Upon searching the school Another Victim turns up in the Library.

(Cafeteria) Louis: Ok, it Looks like Evreyones present. Now Then let's see. Group 1 Will search the Library. It will consist of Myself, Legosi, Wolfheart, Bill, and Pina. Louis: Group 2 will be in charge of searching the archives. Juno: I will lead that team, Louis. Ok, So I'll take Haru, Jack, Mizuchi, and Tem. Ok, That Makes 5 people in my group. Louis: We need someone to volunteer to search the Sports complex. Let's see. Shiela? Shiela: Yes, I shall lead the final group and take Durham, Tao, and Els. Louis: Ok, Let's find this motive! (All the Groups Disperse, Group 1: Library) 

Louis: Ok, Where could a motive be hiding. Wolfheart: Wait a minute; these computers weren't on the last time we checked here. Bill: Yeah, so maybe we should look into this and see what's on them. Pina: What's on these computers? Louis: It would appear that one computer is open to a Wikipedia article on Jack The Ripper. Bill: And these other two computers are open to E 621 and Rule 34... Pina be honest with us did you come in here and look up porn before meeting everyone in the Cafeteria? I'm not mad; I'm just disappointed you didn't use incognito mode. Pina: No way, my tastes are much less pedestrian. Louis: Your twisted fetishes are not germane to the issue of the motive. Wolfheart: If I had to guess, I'd bet It's Probably Monokuma's idea of a prank motive. 

*Monokuma Appears* Monokuma: Why do I get blamed for everything around here? I do not know what's on these computers. Anyway, Times Ticking Remember you've got less than 46 hours left until I drop another motive on you! *Monokuma Leaves* 

Louis: Maybe This article could be the motive. It would be prudent to take a screen print of this article and return to the cafeteria. (Group 1 Returns)(Group 2: Archives) Juno: Ok, Everyone, we're looking for anything that could be considered a motive. Jack: Like this Tape recorder and box of Tapes? Haru: That screams motive. Juno: let's take those and regroup in the Cafeteria! Jack: I'm going to take this dossier on Jack the Ripper..I've got a gut feeling this could be important as a history buff, not because it has my name on it and could potentially implicate me as a killer. (Group 2 Return To The Cafeteria where Group 1 is waiting.)

(Group 3 Sports Complex) Shiela: Ok, so The Spa had nothing. Durham: Nothing by the pool either I think the motive must be in the classrooms or library. Let's go back to the Cafeteria. Tao: You give up too easily, Durham. I found an envelope with Monokuma's face on it; this is definitely the motive. It was under the seat of the lifeguard chair. (Everyone Regroups in the Cafeteria) Louis: Ok, What could the motive be. Tao: It's this envelope! I looked inside there's a map of the school with the library circled in red and the letters JTR with an arrow pointing to the computers! Louis: So The Article we found in the Library was part of the motive as well. Juno: I guess the Tape recorder was just a red herring after all. Jack: I called it! I found a dossier on The Jack The Ripper Murders in the Archive. Louis: The Article on the library computer mentioned some interesting things about Jack The Ripper: Namely, his victims were Female, and their throats were cut. I see what Monokuma is playing at. The next victim will be a girl, and the killer will be a guy! Wolfheart: Furthermore, All 3 Groups found something concerning Jack The Ripper. This is the motive that Monokuma had in store for us! 

(The Next Day) Wolfheart: Ok, So Has anyone seen Els? Bill: Now that you mentioned that, No. Oh, Fuck.. you don't think someone's following in the footsteps of Jack The Ripper? Louis: That was the motive, after all. Wolfheart, Bill, Jack, come with me to the Library! Wolfheart: Why The Library? Jack: It's the most logical location someone researching a famous serial killer would go Louis: Plus, it's where the motive was located.

(Inside The Library) 

Bill: Son Of A .. Louis: Well, It would seem the game has begun again. Interesting, Bill: Dude, you have no tact. A murder has occurred, and you're just treating this like some game? Your starting to sound like a sociopath. Louis: I'm just calling it like it is! Monokuma said it's a game! Wolfheart: God Damn It..Els, who could've done this? Jack: Oh God, blood..blood everywhere I don't feel so hot..I'll be in the nurse's office.. (As Jack is about to leave) *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: A Body Has Been Discovered! Please report to the Library! After a certain amount of time. The Class Trial will begin! Gouhin: Yep, that's right everyone, get your sorry asses to the library now! Wolfheart: That Was The Body Discovery Announcement...So It's not a dream..someone here has killed Els. 

(End Of Act 2 Part 1 Surviving Students: 13)


	11. Act 2 Part 2: Who Exactly Is Jack The Ripper (Case #2 Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game is afoot once again, when Els is found murdered in The Library, Upon examination it appears this is the work of Jack The Ripper, or at least someone emulating his style, The Investigation gets going full force. As The Remaining 13 Students Prepare for the 2nd Class Trial

Wolfheart: That was the body Discovery Announcement that means Els really was killed. One of us here is actually Jack The Ripper or, at the very least, a copycat killer. Louis: Ok, Bill, You go and round up everyone else, assuming, of course, that they didn't hear the announcement. Gouhin: That won't be necessary Everyone else is here already. I brought the stragglers with me. It's my duty as the vice-principal and a registered doctor to perform the autopsy and compile the Gouhin Report to aid in your investigation. Give me Just a sec.. (Gouhin examines the body). Ok, I've sent a copy of my findings to everybody's student handbooks. Investigate to your heart's content and then meet up for the class trial in the same place as last time. (Gouhin Leaves) 

(The Investigation Begins) 

Louis: So The Game begins again. Another circuit in this vicious cycle of death, I'm intrigued! I won't lose. Tao: The fact that you think this is all just a game is sickening. Need I remind you that she was murdered by one of us standing right here. Wolfheart: The Ultimate Dancer.Someone here, no idea why was either super jealous of her talent or is a psychopathic serial killer who specializes in killing women. We will use the despair that this murder has caused and bring the killer to justice in the name of hope, or my name isn't Wolfheart Foxlover, The Ultimate Fanboy!

(Gouhin Report #2) Legosi: Ok, The Victim is Els, and the cause of death is the blatantly obvious stab wound in the throat Wolfheart: It would appear that the time of death was around 6 AM this morning, meaning she was killed just before we all met up in the cafeteria. Bill: Meaning the culprit could've ripped her, I apologize for the inconsiderate pun, and then they met up with the rest of us in the cafeteria. (Evidence Obtained: Gouhin Report #2) Durham: Ok, So The Murder weapon has to be something small like this bloody knife on the ground beside her right. Jack: Yep, that bloody knife looks like it could be a murder weapon. (Evidence Obtained: Murder Weapon) 

Louis: Now, Then let's take a closer look at the article.Which, of course, was the motive in this case! Of course, Jack The Ripper was known for Killing Women exclusively and did so by cutting into the throat. Jack: Ok, I know this might paint me in a bad light, but I swear I had nothing to do with this; the fact that we share a name is purely a coincidence. (Evidence Obtained: Jack The Ripper Web Article, Jacks Testimony) Tao: Ok, is there Anything else in the library or the archive that stands out? Legosi: Yes. This wasn't included in the Gouhin Report, but There's a secondary injury on the back of her head; there was no blood, but no doubt she was knocked out with a blunt object to prevent her from screaming. (Evidence Obtained: Second Injury on the back of Victim's head)

Wolfheart: I want to check out the sports complex, as that is where Tao found the Motive envelope, and it could help to shed some light on this case. (Inside The Sports Complex) Wolfheart: So it is, Just as I thought there's an encyclopedia here. The J issue and it's slightly dented this confirms our suspicions. Louis: It's also opened to the article on Jack The Ripper, And there's a bloodstain on that page. (Evidence Obtained: Encyclopedia) Tao: Ok, I got it. The killer got blood on their hands after stabbing Els. They found the encyclopedia in the library next to the body, wiped the blood off, closed the encyclopedia, and then brought it here to destroy the evidence. They then reopened it back to the page it was on in an attempt to confuse us! Louis: Yes, that could be a vital clue (Evidence Obtained: Taos Observation of the Encyclopedia) 

Wolfheart: Well, that's all I could find in the recreational complex. I'm going to check the second-floor classrooms for any clues. (Inside The Second Floor Classrooms) Louis: Ok, So In this classroom, I didn't find much, but I did see this rather peculiar note. Wolfheart: Aha, it's a cipher. The words on this list all start with the letter L. I also found a similar cipher with words that begin with the letter J. Durham: Funny that you should mention that. I also found a cipher list in the last classroom with a list with a bunch of words that start with the letter T. (Evidence Found: Ciphers) Wolfheart: Oh My gosh, I get it the ciphers all begin with these letters because its a clue towards the killer's name! The cipher is the first letter of each word. The killer's name starts with the Letter L, J, or T. Louis: Shit. Jack: This is Bad. Tao: Well, Damn, at least we can rule out Wolfheart and Durham as suspects.

Wolfheart: Ok, So according to these cryptic notes, we found Our Suspects are: Legosi, Louis, Jack, Tao, Tem, and Juno. They're the only ones who match that particular criterion. I think we have everything we need for the class trial *Announcement Tone* Gouhin: Times Up You Schmucks One of you will be hung for murder; it's Trial Time Fuckers! Monokuma: Please meet by the Monokuma Door on the first floor and head down to the courtroom post haste! 

(Next Chapter: Class Trial #2 Begins)


	12. Decoding Jack The Ripper (Class Trial #2: Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Class trial gets underway, And Louis wastes no time in Channeling his inner Antagonist

(After The Announcement) Wolfheart: Alright, it's Time for the class Trial. Once again, we will face our classmates' judgment and uncover the truth of this second murder. Louis: Let's see. Hmm, wait, someone's missing. I only count 12 of us. Wolfheart: Yeah, where's Durham? Durham: I'm Here. Sorry, I got lost; this school is a fucking maze. Legosi: Everyone is here now; let's go down. (Everyone gets into the elevator) Wolfheart: The elevator descended with all 13 of us. For one of us, it would be a one-way trip. And one of us knows deep down they're the killer we're looking for. The elevator opened up into the courtroom that would be the stage where the 2nd class trial would begin. (Inside Courtroom)

Monokuma: Finally, It Took you all long enough, Go ahead and Stand behind your same podiums as last time. Wolfheart: Once Again, We stood behind our assigned podiums with Kai and Els' portraits behind theirs...Of the 13 of us still alive, 12 are innocent, and 1 is a killer. Gouhin: Alright, You little shits, it's time for the second class trial to begin. 13 of you will enter this realm of judgment; only 12 will emerge alive or just 1, depending on the outcome of the votes. Shiela: Ok, So we already know the rules lets begin the discussion. What's the first topic of discussion?

Wolfheart: Well, we already know that the culprit is a Male. Pina: Don't look at me. I'm one of the girls! Jack: So let's start by discussing the Gouhin Report that's as good a starting point as any. Louis: Yes, that would seem to be the best course of action for now. According to the Gouhin Report, Els was murdered around 6 AM. Juno: She was also found in the library shortly after gathering in the cafeteria this morning, after the morning announcement at 7 AM. Jack: Yes, that means the killer had roughly an hour to clean off the blood and join everyone else in the cafeteria. Wolfheart: But with what time frame are we working? The Murder presumably occurred around 6, and we all met up for breakfast at 7. Louis: Yes, were you not listening. Durham: Ignoring your snarky comment Louis, we still need to discuss alibis. Legosi: Yes, Alibis. For last night between Monokumas Evening announcement at 11 and The Morning Announcement at 7, we know the victim was at the library last night as well as the killer. 

Wolfheart: Ok, So who wants to give their alibi first? Nobody ok..I'll go first. Quite simply, after we all found the motive and called it a night, I went straight to bed. Pina: Well, I did use one of the library computers last night for umm "research purposes." Jack: So That's what they're designed for nothing wrong with that. Wolfheart: Oh, Jack, you poor sweet innocent child. You didn't notice the way he said "research" obviously, whatever internet content Pina was perusing was anything but academic. Pina: Jack darling, when I said research, I meant Porn; I had a raging boner at 2 AM and was looking for stimulation to release the pent up... Legosi: OK, MOVING ON! Pina has a solid alibi; thank you next! Bill: I saw somebody go into the library around 3 AM, but I dismissed it as fatigue induced paranoia. Pina: Oh Yeah, after I finished grinding it to some hot...Wolfheart: Spare us the details and get to the point, you horny bastard! Pina: Anyway, as I was clearing the browsing history and turning off the monitor, it was about 3 AM as Bill says, the person he saw leaving the library was me. Durham: Hang on. That could've been the victim, in which case Bill was the last one to see the victim alive, which means he's the Killer! 

Wolfheart: No, that's wrong! Bill can't be the culprit since he arrived in the cafeteria at the same time as me, and I know I'm not the killer; ergo, your argument is invalid! Louis: I object to that! These alibis are getting us nowhere! Everyone could claim the same alibi! Forget about alibis. Lest we get more crazy claims and grotesque details about everyone's twisted kinks, no one cares about your fetishes. Your perverse kinks aren't germane to the issue at hand. Let's move on to discussing the culprit. I know who the killer is! The Killer is none other than the notorious serial killer Jack The Ripper! (Who is Jack The Ripper ? To Be Continued)


	13. Jack The Rippers Real Identity (Class Trial #2 Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial Heats up when Louis Reveals that Jack the Ripper is involved in this case, And Tensions heat up when Louis pegs Jack as the Killer.

Louis: The Culprit is none other than Jack The Ripper! Wolfheart: You mean the famous serial killer from the motive article? Jack: Yeah, um, I hate to burst your bubble but historically speaking, Jack The Ripper was never caught, and he was alive during the Victorian Era, which was circa 1890, and it's now 2020, so there's no way that we're dealing with the real Ripper. We'd be dealing with a 130-year disparity, and at the very least, we'd be dealing with a copycat killer. Louis: And how would you know that information unless you read the article! Jack The Ripper is in this room, and his name happens to be Jack! 

Wolfheart: No, That's wrong! Louis, Jack is innocent your forgetting that Jack's Ultimate Talent is The Ultimate Historian..it's likely he already knew all the historical facts about Jack The Ripper! Monokuma: Please Continue this compelling argument. Don't let me interrupt.   
Legosi: So the motive article.. is it possible that Monokuma faked it with full knowledge of everyone's talents and chose to use that particular article knowing someone would try to frame Jack? Based purely on the fact that his name is Jack. Monokuma: Hey, I object to your assumptions! As if little old me would ever do something like that, the thought of skewing the trial and argument against any single student would be unbearable.  
Haru: Anyway, going back to The Gouhin Report...The Fatal injury was the neck wound, correct? Louis: Yes, The Gouhin Report was very clear about this, which makes this an interesting segue into the topic of the Murder Weapon! 

Tao: I think You Mean Weapons plural. I found A Bloody Encyclopedia by the pool. It's consistent with the secondary wound on the back of the victim's head this I believe a little bit of information was excluded from the Gouhin Report. Gouhin: Now listen here, you little shit..my autopsy reports are fully concise and only contain pertinent information to the case that information was intentionally excluded from making the trial fair; otherwise, the killer would be at a major disadvantage.  
Wolfheart: Anyway, let's go back to murder weapons. The Knife used to inflict the deadly blow wasn't the first one used. No, The Victim was knocked out first, then was sliced open. Tao, care to share your knowledge with the rest of the class?

Tao: Yes When I was searching around the pool, I found the "J" volume of the encyclopedia. When I picked it up and saw the bloodstain inside, I knew it was the second murder weapon; coincidentally, when I opened it to the bloody page, I found the same article on Jack The Ripper that was in the motive packet. Wolfheart: So we know that The Victim went to the library, and the culprit was there at some point too. Bill: The Question is, at what point did the Killer begin to carry out their plan and how? Legosi: Well, to answer that question, we must first consider why the victim went to the library in the first place. Mizuchi: Like duh, she wanted to research something. 

Jack: No, Not exactly. Louis: Please elaborate, or are you hiding something from us? Maybe a piece of incriminating evidence that pins you as the killer? 

Wolfheart: Ok, listen here, you rich, entitled, privileged Jerk-face! Louis: Jerk-face? That's a low blow. Wolfheart: Bitch Bitch Bitch..I wasn't done yet... Why are you so hell-bent on pinning down Jack as the murderer when you're just as guilty! And I have proof! Durham: Yeah... Anyway, as much as I love this courtroom drama. We should get back to the topic of why the victim went to the library. It might have something to do with those notes we found in the second-floor classrooms. Tao: Yes, upon further inspection of these notes, I think they were a secret message! Legosi: That's why the victim went to the library; she needed instructions on how to write a secret message!

Louis: Then the Victim then presumably grabbed a book out of the cryptography and coding section of the library, then prepared those three cryptic notes for us to find and left them in the classrooms surrounding the library. Then while she was out of the library, the killer snuck in and took the J encyclopedia off the shelf, then waited for the right moment to strike. Durham: Then, while her back was turned and she was distracted with returning the book she had borrowed, the killer slammed the encyclopedia down on her head, knocking her unconscious. 

Pina: The killer then opened the encyclopedia to the article on Jack the Ripper and used the information within to finish what they started. Legosi: Thus explaining the bloody knife we found by the body. Wolfheart: Now that we know the weapons, how the killer carried out the deed, and the conditions we found the body in, all that's left is to discuss the culprit's identity! Louis: And how pray tell will you do that? It's not like we have any clues left to go on. I'm telling you Jack is the culprit case closed...Durham: You need to think clearly, Louis! Wolfheart: This case isn't over yet. We still have one more piece of evidence that can help us pin down the killer; you know what I'm talking about, right Durham? That's why you cut Louis off. Durham: Tell 'em, Foxlover! Wolfheart: As I was saying before, Louis so rudely interrupted me. To find the killer's identity, we'll use the cryptic notes the victim left in the classrooms around the library!

Jack: Oh yeah, I've seen something like this before. People would create secret codes and messages, especially during wartime. I think these notes contain some cipher! Tao: Oh, you're totally right, Jack. The notes the victim left in the upstairs classrooms are coded with hidden messages. Tem: Wait, What's all this talk about ciphers and codes? How could I be so Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! (To Be Continued)


	14. The Killer Unmasked (Class Trial #2 Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial reaches Its Climax as Wolfheart Reveals the Identity of the True Killer

Wolfheart: The ciphers that Me Louis and Durham had found in the classrooms near the library. Louis: I had dismissed them as just meer notes. Durham: Of course you would since You're a suspect after all. Louis: Ok, enough with the pedantic japes, get to the point. How pray tell did you figure that out. Wolfheart: Simple. I just analyzed the pattern of continuity between all 3 of the ciphers. Louis: And in English, that is? Wolfheart: I am this close to becoming the next blackened. Keep interrupting me, and it will be your body that's discovered next! Ahem, anyway, The objects listed in these ciphers point to the killer's name. Their name starts with either the letters: L, J, or T, So Our Suspects are: Louis, Legosi, Jack, Juno, Tem, and Tao, exactly half of us. Durham: Which could be why Louis keeps derailing the argument and pinning the blame on Jack.

Wolfheart: Starting with the J list, I found since it's way too obvious that in an investigation revolving around "Jack The Ripper," would someone named Jack be the killer. The J list I found had 3 words written on it: Justice, July, and Jugs; the third and fourth letters are circled. This means the killer's name has three or four letters. So that Eliminates Legosi and Louis as suspects. Ironic that they both start with the letter L; I'll reconsider The L list that Louis and I found in a minute; for now, let's look at The T list Durham found in the next classroom. This list had three words on it: Time, Tame, and Tremor. In addition to the L List, which had these four words on it: Lies, Luck, Lost, Lemon. The letters highlighted on the L List were: the T in lost, underlined multiple times, the E in lemon and lie, and the O in lost. The letter T was emphasized. Durham: I get it now; the killer's name starts with a T, thus eliminating Jack and Juno. Wolfheart: And Finally for the T list. Exactly three words were cluing us into the fact that the killer's name is Three letters long and starts with a T. And the chosen words: Time, Tame, Tremor all have one thing in common!

Louis: I understand. Please continue and explain to these lowlifes that have less than average intelligence. Wolfheart: Gladly, By removing certain letters from certain words, more specifically: The "I" from time, the "A" from tame, both the "Rs and the O" from tremor, we have the killer's name, albeit the first two are shuffled around. Nonetheless, the killer who murdered Els in the Library. Whilst trying to copy the style of Jack The Ripper is none other Than TEM! The Ultimate Hacker, poetic irony at its finest. Louis: Holy hell. Legosi: He figured that out just by solving some coded anagrams. Tem: No, that's impossible. I will not accept this! Durham: The jig is up, Tem the damning evidence is right there on paper quite literally. Wolfheart: Alright, it's time to End this trial once and for all; here I present The full case summary from the top! Try to deny it if you can Tem (Trial To Be Concluded)


	15. A Hackers Dreams Blown Away (Class Trial #2 Conclusion/Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Revealing the Nature of The killers plan, the Remaining Students are Forced to Watch Another Execution.

Wolfheart: Here's the full summary of what happened. We found the motive and branched off for the night. Most of us returned to our rooms. However, two people decided to burn the midnight oil in other ways. After ensuring that the coast was clear, the killer headed up to the library to better look at the motive article on the library computers. After reading up on Jack The Ripper, the Killer took a knife from the storage closet. They then hid away. Meanwhile, the Victim wanted to get closer to someone here, so she went to the library to read up on books related to their interests, in this case, computer science. While she was reading, the killer was hiding in the library, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. After a while, the victim picked up a book on ciphers and codes. With this, the victim left the library and, using the three pieces of paper she had found in the classrooms, wrote out three lists of seemingly arbitrary words. She did this to impress the one she wanted to get closer to by subtly writing their name within one of the lists. As she returned the book to the library, the killer made their move. They struck Els from behind with the J volume of the encyclopedia, a rather hefty book, so naturally, it left her unconscious. Using this opportunity, the killer opened the encyclopedia to an article on Jack The Ripper, then took the hidden knife out of their pocket and killed the unconscious victim. They then dropped the knife next to the body wiped the excess blood from the victim onto the encyclopedia page. They then took the encyclopedia to the pool to destroy the evidence, but they heard the morning announcement and dropped the encyclopedia. They then met up with the rest of us in the cafeteria as if nothing was wrong until Louis took roll-call! Then Me, Him, Jack, and Bill searched the school for the victim and found her in the library. After the body discovery announcement, we all were in the library, the killer among us. Once the class trial began, they thought they could get away with it because Louis kept pointing the finger at Jack and distracting us from the real killer. Once, I mentioned Ciphers. The killer got really nervous since cryptography only aligns with their particular talent. The Killer made a fatal mistake..by asking about cipher lists before I even mentioned anything about them being in a list! Isn't that Right, Tem! 

Tem: Ok, I concede you got me lets vote already. Go ahead, Monokuma and Gouhin. Monokuma: So you wish it, and so we shall proceed. The moment of truth approaches as the spotless and blackened face off! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice. Gouhin: Or will my crossbow taste the flesh of 12 incompetent jurors? (Everyone Votes)(Vote Breakdown Tem: 12 Votes Tao: 1 Vote) Monokuma: Correct Once Again! The Blackened in this case that Ripped Els is none other than Tem. Naturally, the Killer voted for someone else,

Wolfheart: Why, Tem. Why did you kill her? Was it greed? Love? Or Are you secretly a serial killer enthusiast? Tell us god damn it! Tem: Ok, If you must know, Jack The Ripper had nothing to do with my crime. I killed her because I knew she would never fall in love with me if she saw my true identity. I did it out of love for her! I didn't want to kill her; it just happened by accident; if she woke up and saw me holding the knife, she would've felt betrayed, so I took the extra step and knocked her out first. Louis: Still, you killed someone in cold blood, and as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Tem: Ok, I'm sorry, everyone. Please Forgive me! Why Won't you forgive me already! Monokuma: Ok, As Lovely as this is, we're on a schedule here, so enough talking! I've prepared a special punishment for Tem the Ultimate Hacker. Are you ready? Let's give it everything we've got. It's punishment time! (Monokuma Slams The giant red button next to his chair)

_(The Deadly Decryption Ultimate Hacker Tem's Execution Executed)_

Louis: Like with Kai, what we witnessed was unbearable. Tem was strapped down in an electric chair. Legosi: There was a computer in front of him. Wolfheart: Several lines of code appeared in front of him every time he decrypted the code, the electric chair would send a jolt of electricity through his body. Jack: Over and Over again..right as he was about to decrypt the final line, the computer blew up on him. The explosion caused the electric chair to short circuit, and the rest, as they say, is history. Wolfheart: Once again, we all silently watched as another one of our classmates was executed for murder. After this, we all ascended the elevator once again.  
 **(End Of Act 2 Surviving Students: 12)**


	16. Act 3: Three Is The Magic Number Part 1: It’s Not Rocket Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Second Class trial The Remaining 12 Students Gain Access to The schools 3rd Floor

Wolfheart: Just like the last time we successfully pinned down the killer in a class trial. We were rewarded with more areas to explore, also like last time The Library was spotless, Els's body and the bloody dictionary were gone. Monokuma: Congratulations, your 2 for 2. I've unlocked the following areas for you: The Third Floor, The Student RecLounge, and Fine Arts Classroom (Which are both located on the third floor) Gouhin: Explore to your heart's content as it's only a matter of time before the next motive is revealed. Louis: Right, so there's 12 of us, And we have 3 new areas to explore, so let's form three groups of 4. I will take Bill, Haru and Jack we'll explore the third floor of the school. Legosi: I can lead the second group, Wolfheart, Durham, and Shiela. We'll check out the student lounge. Juno: And I will lead the last group, Mizuchi, Pina, and Tao. We will search for the art classroom.

(Group 1: The Third Floor In General) Louis: Ok, So the other groups have the Art Class and Lounge covered. What are the Other places on the third floor of note? Bill: Yeah, there's the Math Classroom; nothing interesting there; it's math, for fucks sake. Jack: Well, there is a Science Lab. With lots of Chemistry equipment. Bill: Show Me! I can probably use that stuff to make a bomb and blow down the front door and get us all out of here. Louis, We'll all go. I don't want to leave you two alone as that's a recipe for murder or inappropriate sexual conquests.. (Group 2: Student Lounge) Legosi: Ok, So we have a magazine rack. Wolfheart: I'm sure if Pina were here, he'd ask what kind of magazines there were (The Monitor above the pool table turns on) Gouhin: You Teenagers are all the same. Monukuma: Your all just a bunch of sex-crazed maniacs, You're the kind who'd try to hump a plastic water bottle! Gouhin: So yeah, We have all sorts of Pervy Adult magazines for your enjoyment and release. (The Monitor shuts off)

  
Durham: Also, there are pinball machines and a pool table Shiela: And there's a drink Vending Machine here. Wolfheart: Ooh, Do they have Grape Panta or Oka Cola? Shiela: Unfortunately, No.Just Vitamin Water and Bepis Products. Wolfheart: Atua Damn it, I guess we're done here. (Group 3: Art Classroom) Juno: Ok, This is a nice art room; it's Such a Shame that Kai is dead. He'd love it here... I also see a bunch of sculpting tools. Tao: There's a Cabinet full of art/sculpture supplies, including paint brushes and chisels over here. Mizuchi: What about that sketchy looking closet back there? Pina: Maybe it's the Nude Art Studio? Tao: Why Is everything about sex with you? Juno: As the leader, I'll take a look Inside for your safety! (Juno looks inside) Ok, it's just a storage closet; there's a bunch of easels, blank canvases, and mallets. Let's regroup and discuss our findings with everyone else. 

(Cafeteria) Louis: Alright, one member from each group will come forward and discuss what they found. I will go; first, our group scoped out everything on the third floor of the school. And we found the Math Class and Chemistry Lab, the latter probably being more useful to us as a means of escape. Juno: Ok, I will go; next, our group checked out the Art Classroom. We found sculpture and art supplies, but nothing that can help us escape. Wolfheart: No surprise there as it is the art room after all. I suppose I'll share for my Group. We explored the Student Lounge and Found a magazine rack that's fully stocked as well as a vending machine that dispenses cold drinks, pinball machines, and a pool table. Pina: Ooh, What kinds of magazines did you find? Were there any hot nudes? Legosi: Well, You Called it Wolfheart.Are you some psychic? Wolfheart: No, I have excellent intuition. Shiela: To answer your question, Pina, There were Lots of generic magazines and some adult magazines. Pina: I'm Sold! Wolfheart: Of Course you are, you damn slut, So I guess That concludes our meeting then. Louis: Yes, we will meet here tomorrow morning. At our regular time. Legosi: Well, Any minute now, Monokuma will be making the evening announcement, so let's call it a night here. (Next Chapter: Monokuma Unveils The Motive )


	17. Pooling All The Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Exploring further, and coming up with no new leads. Monokuma Reveals multiple new motives.

Wolfheart: Ok, Everyone, I think we all need to work together to find a way to end this kill or be killed game. Maybe the Math Class, Student Lounge, or Art Room contains some items we can use to take out Monokuma and Gouhin and get out of here all 12 of us. Let's assign teams again. I'll take Louis, Juno, and Pina to The Student Lounge. Pina: That's where the porny mags are, right? Wolfheart: Yes.. Louis, keep him in check... Juno you're going to search with me while Louis keeps an eye on that horndog.. (Group 1 Leaves) Legosi: Ok, So I will take Jack, Shiela, and Haru to the Art Room... Shiela: Ok, Legosi, lead the way lets hurry before Monokuma comes up with another motive for us. (Group 2 Leaves) Bill: Ok, Listen up. As the only one left capable of being a good leader, I will Take Durham, Tao, and Mizuchi to the Math Classroom .. Tao: But I Hate Math Class... Durham: Whatever, let's just go. Everyone else has already left (Final Group Disperses) (Group 1: Student Lounge) Louis: Alright, Wolfheart, I'm counting on you and Juno to find something we may have overlooked last time... Pina: Come On, Louis, let me go. I see a swimsuit sluts seasonal edition...Louis: No, Bad Goat boy, keep it in your pants. Juno: Anything suspicious by the vending machine, Wolfheart? Wolfheart: No, But I did find a bunch of loose change and a key inside the couch. Oh, maybe we can use the key to access another area of the school? Louis: Excellent detective work, Wolfheart, Juno; anything interesting to note about the Billiards Table? Juno: No... Let's just grab Pina and Return to The Cafeteria. 

(Group 2 Inside Art Room) Legosi: Ok, I've looked everywhere and found nothing..What about you, guys? Jack: Nope, Ditto.. let's go back (Group 3: Math Classroom). Durham: Argh, a waste of time, nothing but desks and the teacher's podium in front of the chalkboard. Bill: Wait on the Chalkboard are a series of numbers; if no classes are in session, why is there writing on the chalkboard. Tao: I'll write them down on a napkin I stole from the cafeteria (Copies down Numbers). Ok, let's go and rejoin the others (Cafeteria ) Wolfheart: Ok, I Found A Key inside the couch in the lounge. Tao: We found numbers on the chalkboard in the Mathematics Classroom. It could be a password to a vault or computer. Jack: Unfortunately, our group came up short Louis: Well, then let's all part ways for now... 

(*Announcement Tone*) Monokuma: Not So Fast, my eager students. I'm calling a special assembly in the gym right now. I hope you weren't in the middle of a scheme to usurp me that would be unBEARable... Gouhin: Go fuck yourself. That pun sucked... Oh, wait, the PA is still on..fuck.. Wolfheart: Well, we better see what these two clowns want..the rebellion can wait for now.

  
(Gym) Monokuma: Well, lookie here, it seems like you all are getting along so nice..too nice...The God of Murder demands a blood sacrifice! It's been Damn near a week since the last class trial! I'm getting bored! So I present your next motive! A one night stay at an all-expense paid resort with a five star rated indoor heated pool on yelp. Oh, and a small gift of 5 million dollars as a graduation present included in this bundle. Louis: Hmph, A measly 5 Million dollars...My family's net worth is at least 20 times as much! Durham: And I have won several poker championships and accumulated over 10 Million in winnings. Legosi: Just because you 2 are financially stable doesn't mean the rest of us are. I guarantee someone here is strapped for cash and would definitely kill for cash and to stay at that resort...Wolfheart: No amount of money would drive any of us to murder...Game Over Monokuma! We won't succumb to your temptations! Monokuma: Oh, I think you will...If there isn't a corpse discovered by tomorrow evening, then I will leak everyone's dirtiest secrets on the Internet and Tag all of you on social media! Legosi: You Wouldn't dare! Louis: Oh, like you have anything to hide, I know all about your Particular fetish! Wolfheart: Ok, but some of us have some pretty grotesque secrets we've kept for our whole lives. Pina: I mean, having a sex tape being leaked is like the epitome of Fame, so no complaints here..Wolfheart: Pina, not now we get it. You've had a million sex tapes made and wouldn't have any problem with them being released to the public.   
Monokuma: Tick tock my pupils! You have a little less than 24 hours to produce a body! Here are some examples of the dirty secrets I might bring to light: Durham once cheated on a middle school math test! Tao Ate A Cheeseburger off the floor of his elementary school cafeteria! Wolfheart's mom is a harlot who... Wolfheart: Ok! We Get it. Do not finish that sentence, Monokuma, or it'll be your body that's discovered next Do You Want To die? Gouhin: That's the spirit! 24 hours and counting, the clock is ticking, and time waits for no one memento mori! Unus Dius! (Everyone Leaves the gym)

Legosi: Hey, Wolfheart, you're not planning on killing anyone, are you? Jack: Yeah, you seemed pretty unhinged when Monokuma started to reveal your secret. Wolfheart: Ok, No, You Two are my closest friends here, so I'll tell you... My Mom Cheated on My Dad with a Siberian Tiger...I was the result of that affair... I'm a Red Wolf-Tiger Hybrid, A dirty half breed. That's why I cut off Monokuma if the others found out. I'd be ruined!


	18. Two For One Special On Death Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Noticing 5 people are Missing Everyone forms Search parties to look for those that are unaccounted for. Eventually The Group makes a gruesome discovery in the Student Lounge.

Wolfheart: Ok, Is this everybody? There are only 7 of us present I haven't seen Pina, Mizuchi, Tao, Durham, or Jack Legosi: Those Last 3 Are a little concerning. They never missed a Meeting. Pina and Mizuchi, however, they're known to be reclusive, so it wouldn't surprise me if they chose not to show up because they're suspicious of the rest of us...Louis: Given Monokuma's mixed-up motives, I wouldn't be surprised if one or more of those 5 is Dead... Juno: Don't say something so callous so casually! Bill: Well, Half of our group is MIA, so we need to look for them! Wolfheart, you check the Second Floor, including the nurse's office and Library. Legosi, you're in charge of the First Floor, including the sports complex. Juno, you and Haru go through the Girls Locker room and check there. You'll all check the sports complex. Louis, you check the Third Floor. I'll join up with you after me and Sheila check all the dorms. (First Floor: Sports Complex and Gym) Legosi: Ok, So Any Luck with the locker room? Juno: No, I also checked the pool area and sauna. Haru: I Checked behind the bleachers and nothing(Second Floor: Nurses Office and Library) Wolfheart: Jack! There You Are, Have you seen Mizuchi, Tao Durham, or Pina? Jack: No, I tripped over a piece of carpet that was sticking up and came here to get a bandage...Where are the others? Legosi: Wolfheart, we Heard you from the staircase you found, Jack? Juno: Ok, Well, he's alive. I Don't know about the other 4, though... Where should we go? Wolfheart: Help Louis Search The Third floor or Inform Bill and Shiela that we found Jack.. Let's divide and conquer Legosi. You and Juno go to the dorms and Get Bill and Shiela. Me and Jack will go up to the third floor to help Louis Search! (Third Floor) Louis: Wolfheart, I see your search wasn't fruitless. You Found Jack.. You 2 Come to the Lounge Immediately, still no sign of Tao or the other missing ones yet... but I found something or, more accurately, someone in the lounge...

(Student Lounge) Wolfheart: Well, That's one Mystery Solved...Someone, probably Durham or Tao, given their absence, killed Mizuchi in the Lounge with a paintbrush they stole from the art room next door... Jack: Well, now that's there, three of us here Any Minute Now.. Louis: You're Talking about the body discovery announcement, right...

*Announcement Tone* Monokuma: A Body Has Been Discovered! Gouhin: I'm on my way to The Lounge to begin the Autopsy. The rest of you get your sorry asses up to the Student Lounge on the Third Floor! Legosi: Wolfheart, we got everyone together in the Cafeteria when we heard the announcement..still no sign of Pina, Tao, or Durham and...There's Mizuchi dead..ok, we'll. That's one missing person accounted for. Gouhin: Ok, I've completed my autopsy, but I'll hold off on giving you the Gouhin Report until everyone is present; you have three classmates unaccounted for. More than one murder may have occurred. Wolfheart: If Tao, Durham, and Pina are alive, why didn't they come when they heard the body discovery announcement? Louis: Logically speaking, one of them might be dead and the other two close to the body. Jack: We should look for them.. (End Of Act 3 Part 1 Surviving Students: 11)


	19. Act 3 Part 2:Two For One Special On Death Part 2 (Case #3 Investigation Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Mizuchis Body in the Lounge, Durham comes running in. Half the group stays in the lounge the other half follows Durham into the Science Lab where they find another Body.With 2 Victims, The investigation Begins

Louis: Alright, So 8 of us are still alive..and 3 are status unknown... Juno, Legosi, Bill, and Shiela, you 4 Stay in The Lounge. Wolfheart, Jack, Myself, and Haru will check the rest of the third floor For The Missing ones. (Outside Of The Lounge) 

Durham: There you guys are! I heard the Body Discovery announcement, but the thing is, I couldn't go to the lounge because I was in the Science Lab With Tao, and we thought we should wait there until the others showed up. Louis: Durham, Take us to the Science Lab Now! (Science Lab) Durham: Ok, Tao is over By The Chemical Storage Cabinet... Tao: Guys, It's Horrible. Pina is like All Bloody and Covered in a weird chemical. Louis: Are You Fucking kidding Me. Jack: Oh, Damn! Haru: I Don't like where this is going... Wolfheart: Well, There's 6 of us here..any second now.. *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: Oh Joyful Noise! 2 for 1 Special on Corpses children, Everyone Gather in The Science Lab! Gouhin: My Suspicions were correct. I'm on my way to fill out the rest of the Gouhin Report. Bill: Louis! We Heard the announcement from The Lounge! It looks like You Found The Others...Oh, hey, look, Pinas Dead. Serves the bastard, right ... Tao: Yeah, we found his body earlier and didn't want to leave the lab until everyone else was gathered here.

Gouhin: Well, there's no doubt about it. The chemicals in this cabinet are what Poisoned Pina. I've sent everyone a copy of the Full Gouhin Report, including information on both Victims... Tao: Both? You mean Someone else is dead? Louis: Yes, While you two were playing chicken in the science lab. Mizuchi was found Dead in the Lounge, and since neither of you was present at our daily roll call meeting, that makes you the most suspicious... Monukuma: Save The Accusations for the Class Trial Richy Rich Boy... Right now, use the Gouhin Report and start investigating who the dirty double dealer is that murdered our favorite Pervert and also offed The Blog Star.. (Evidence Obtained: Gouhin Report #3) Wolfheart: Ok, So with 2 murders, that means 10 of us are still alive, and only 9 of us will survive the next class trial. Ok, So whose death should we investigate first? Louis: Probably Mizuchi; according to the Gouhin Report, Mizuchis Time Of Death was around 4 AM. The Cause of Death was Cerebral hemorrhaging caused by being stabbed in the ocular membrane by a sharp object. Wolfheart: Well, that would explain the Paintbrush sticking out of her face. For Pina, his time of Death was around 3:45 AM. If I had to guess, he came to the chemistry lab to find the right mixture of chemicals to create an aphrodisiac and, not being too well versed in chemistry, accidentally poisoned himself, so I think we're dealing with a murder-suicide here..Pina Probably killed himself by accident so we should investigate Mizuchis death first. That's the conclusion you came to, right, Louis? Louis: Yes, that's my logic.. (Back In The Lounge) Wolfheart: Ok, so The Murder Weapon was without a doubt the paintbrush, so we should investigate the art room as well. (Evidence Obtained: Murder Weapon #1:Paintbrush) Louis: Shards of Broken Glass from the Vending Machine! Mizuchi was probably shoved into the Vending Machine and caused the glass to break. The killer had to be strong enough to shove her into the machine for the glass to break, so our killer is probably male. Wolfheart: But Pina was poisoned; a girl could be capable of poisoning him...What do we do if we're dealing with two culprits? Which one gets executed? Monokuma: So You Ask, and So I shall answer! Only the blackened who perpetrated the first murder will be punished in the case of having two blackened. However, in this case, the Killer murdered both Victims, so there is only one blackened. See Ya. (Evidence Obtained: Glass Shards and Monokumas Testimony). (Surviving Students: 10)


	20. A Perplexing Double Murder (Case #3 Investigation Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Beginning the investigation The Crew Begins to Gather clues surrounding Pina and Mizuchis Deaths. After a while Monokuma makes the announcement For the Third Class Trial

Wolfheart: Ok, So Are there any more clues surrounding Mizuchi's Death that we should be aware of. Louis: The Paintbrush used to Kill her came from the art classroom next to the student lounge.. we should search for clues. (In the Art Room) Louis: Yes, this was worth it. The paintbrush used as a murder weapon came from this storage closet, and the end was sharpened using a sculpture chisel! (Evidence Obtained: Sculpture Chisel used to create murder weapon) Jack: When I passed by the lounge, I saw somebody leave something on the pool table. When they left, they lifted a corner of the rug. When I went to investigate, I tripped over the carpet and cut myself on my forehead, and I'm pretty squeamish when it comes to blood,d especially my own, so I ran to the nurse's office to get a bandage for myself. That's when Wolfheart found me. (Evidence Obtained: Jacks Testimony) Legosi: I'll check the pool table... Yep, there's a suspicious looking item here. It's A Bottle of Red paint...I think the killer used this to write the message on the wall over there next to the vending machine. Wolfheart: How did nobody notice that? Louis: Probably, the initial shock of discovering Mizuchis corpse distracted us from that.

Bill: The message says, "The key to the mastermind is under the vending machine." (Evidence Obtained: Painted Message) Shiela: Is There anything under there? Louis: Yes, I see something shiny under here...I think The killer knew Mizuchi wrote the message on the wall after she saw it and wanted someone to know. Jack: The killer then probably Stabbed her with the paintbrush she used to write this message. After modifying it with the chisel they stole from the art room, they shoved her against the vending machine causing the glass to break, and finished her off. Ok, now we should probably investigate Pinas Death. (Chemistry Lab) Wolfheart: Ok, Well, according to the Gouhin Report, Pina was killed in here at around 3:45 AM, So right Before, Mizuchi was killed, which makes sense as she had time to write that message on the wall. Louis: Hey, I found a note here. "Meet me in the Chemistry Lab at 3:30 AM. I have a formula for a powerful aphrodisiac that I want to share with you. You will need to grab a can of paint thinner from the art classroom before meeting me in the science lab. Then, once inside, add These Chemical Reagents:*Long Ass List of Chemical Names with a fuckton of letters*."

Bill: That explains the paint thinner that I found by the chemical storage (Evidence Obtained: Anonymous Meetup Note). Louis: It would appear we found the murder weapon used on Pina... The killer knew about Pinas Quirks and forged a recipe for an aphrodisiac that contains lethal chemicals! The killer then told Pina To Drink it once it was mixed. (Evidence Obtained: Murder Weapon: Chemical Cocktail) Wolfheart: So do we know if the person who met with Pina is the same one who Stabbed Mizuchi? Legosi: Well, the only one who had intricate knowledge of how chemicals work is Bill. But anyone could've stabbed Mizuchi... So even if we assume Bill killed Pina, we don't know for certain that he killed Mizuchi as well. Wolfheart: Which, as Monokuma pointed out, the only blackened who gets punished is the one who killed Mizuchi... Bill: Ok, But I have an Alibi for the meeting time in Pinas Note... I was In my Dorm room at the time. Louis: We will verify this at the class trial. Are there any other clues?

Wolfheart: Yes on Pinas Body was an empty bottle of A Chemical with the serial number location of Cabinet B Shelf 3 Locus 13 or simply put Chemical Id B313  
Bill: B313! That's Cyano Arsenic, a derivation of Cyanide Pina Might have been forced to drink Paint Thinner...But Cyano Arsenic was not listed in the formula on the killer's note. I think after being forced to drink the Cocktail the Killer made. Pina, of his own volition, Drank The Cyano Arsenic to speed up his death. So essentially, his death is a murder-suicide (Evidence Obtained: Empty Bottle of Cyano Arsenic)

Wolfheart: Call the bears to straighten this out...Hey Gouhin, Monokuma, get out here! Monokuma: What Is it? Gouhin: What do you fuckers want? If it's hinting towards the killer's identity, we cannot help you there that would only serve to defeat the purpose of the class trial.  
Louis: Enough Gab, is it possible that Pina Killed Himself after being poisoned? Gouhin: Yes...Even though death's official cause is listed as poisoning, it's possible the poison could've been self-induced. Ok, I assume you got all the information you need. (Evidence Obtained: Gouhins Testimony) Monokuma: Very well. Then *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: Ok Times Up Detectives Proceed to the Monokuma door on the first floor and head down to the courtroom for the Class Trial.


	21. Act 3 Part 3: Double Trouble Class Trial #3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curtain Rises on The 3rd Class Trial..Only 10 Remain..Someone Killed Both Pina and Mizuchi eager to get their hands on some Quick cash.. The Accusations Start Flying after Wolfheart Points out The Cryptic Note Mizuchi left at the Crime Scene...implicates Durham and Tao as prime suspects.

Wolfheart: Only 10 of us are still alive. We descended to the courtroom for the third time. For Another Class Trial...Me, Bill, Jack, Tao, Durham, Louis, Legosi, Haru, Juno, and Shiela, one of us Killed Mizuchi and Pina. (Inside Courtroom) Legosi: Well looks like more portraits have been added since last time. Wolfheart: Legosi is right Tem, Mizuchi, and Pina all have portraits placed on their podiums.

Monokuma: Welcome to another class trial; please take your assigned podiums. In Case you've forgotten how the class trial works, you all will present evidence and debate on who you think whodunnit the final verdict will be determined by a majority vote. The first topic of discussion is the scene of the murders. (Class Trial Start)

Louis: Right then, the Killer ambushed Mizuchi in The Lounge around 4 AM Last night. Wolfheart: Yes, the Gouhin Report says as much, and while we're stating information already presented to us in the Gouhin Report. Mizuchi was murdered in the Lounge With A paintbrush, and the cause of death was cerebral hemorrhaging. Legosi: But how did the killer actually kill Mizuchi? Wolfheart: We know-how. The question is why. Why was there broken glass from the vending machine near her body, and why was that message painted on the wall? If she took a page out of Els' book and hid the killer's identity in the message, we should take a closer look at it.."The Key to The Mastermind is under the Vending Machine" There are 5Ts, 3Hs, 8Es, 3Ms,4Is,5Ns, 3Ds, 2As,2Rs, 2Ss, and the individual letters are: K, Y, O, U, V, G, C So If we Take The Individual Letters and the multiple letters and throw out any unnecessary letters we are left with this: **TAO** , **DURHAM.** We find two names in the cipher of jumbled letters: Tao and Durham!

Legosi: And Both of them were unaccounted for during the daily roll call. Tao: That's Just A Coincidence. It's just a bunch of squiggles that happen to look like mine and Durham's Names. Louis: Nevertheless, you two are the prime suspects as you were both noticed to be absent this morning and didn't reappear until After Monokuma's Second Body Discovery announcement! One or both of you may be the culprit since there were two murders. Bill: On that note...Monokuma What do we do If there's more than one culprit? Do We Let one killer walk free while the other one is punished? Monokuma: So You Ask, and So I Shall Answer! In The Event of a case having more than a killer, only the killer who perpetrated the First Murder will become Blackened; however, in this particular case, there is only One Culprit who Masterminded both Murders! Jack: Ok, Let's put the message on the wall on the back burner for now and discuss the modified paintbrush used as the murder weapon. Louis: Yes, We Can revisit this topic later; for now, let's move onto the paintbrush. Wolfheart: We know Mizuchi was stabbed with the pointy end of the paintbrush. And we know that Mizuchi came into the lounge saw a suspicious item under the vending machine, which upon closer inspection, realized that it might be a clue to uncover the mastermind. Hence, she stole a paintbrush and a can of red paint from the art room and left the wall's message. Jack: The Killer then probably modified the paintbrush that Mizuchi set down with the sculpting chisel they took from the art room and used the sharpened paintbrush to stab Mizuchi in the face.

Juno: Ok, But we still need to determine who died first, Mizuchi or Pina? Jack: The Gouhin Report says that Pina Died First. So let's move on to talking about Pina's Death and reconsider Mizuchi's death afterward. Monokuma: Yes, Indeed, as this case has two victims, it wouldn't be wise to waste your precious time fixating on only one of the victims! (End Of Class Trial #3 Part 1)


	22. Double Trouble Class Trial #3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial reaches its Climax after Discussing the details Of Pinas Death, and Revisiting Mizuchis Dying message..Durham Drops a major bombshell on evreyone by Outing Tao as the Killer.

Wolfheart: Ok, So to recap what we know so far, Mizuchi was stabbed with a sharpened paintbrush in the student lounge; she left a message on the wall that seems irrelevant to the current case but, when used as a cipher, actually implicates two potential suspects in this double murder. Now we move onto the discussion of Pinas Murder.   
Bill: But was it really murder if Pina Killed himself after his initial poisoning? Monokuma: Any Death that is not caused by a Punishment or Execution is considered a Murder even if the Victim kills themselves. Louis: So, Let's discuss Where Pina's body was found. Legosi: His body was found in the Chemistry lab by Tao, Durham, Wolfheart, Haru, Jack, and Louis. Shiela: Quite ironic that our prime suspects found one of the bodies. Wolfheart: Regardless of that, we still need to discuss the Murder weapon and how the killer got the Victim alone. Bill: Yes, we know the killer wrote a detailed note to the victim telling him to Meet them in the Chemistry Lab at 3:45, coincidentally the same time of death noted in the Gouhin Report. Juno: We Can Conclude that Pina met his killer in the chemistry lab, and they killed him first, then attacked and Murdered Mizuchi in the lounge 15 minutes later, which is plausible because the Chemistry lab is on the same floor as the Art room and Lounge. 

Louis: So, what exactly was the murder weapon used to kill Pina? Bill: It Was Written in the killer's note A Chemical Cocktail with paint thinner as a base. The killer instructed Pina to take paint thinner from the art room before meeting them in the lab. Louis: Yes, We know as much, but this now presents an interesting quandary is the One who mixed that chemical cocktail and poisoned Pina the same one who Stabbed Mizuchi?

Monokuma: I can answer that question; the answer is Yes The mastermind behind Pina's Poisoning is the same one behind The Paintbrush Murder of Mizuchi. Wolfheart: Ok, But Now We Have to consider Pina's death. Is it possible that the poison the killer gave him, and the poison that killed him are the same chemicals? Legosi: Oh, your right! The Can of Paint thinner was next to Pina's Body; he could have set it down before he died. If the chemicals used to poison him were instantaneous, he would've dropped the paint thinner can on the floor, and it would've been knocked over, but it was upright. Jack: This means that it was some other poison that killed Pina! Gouhin: Yes, As A matter of fact, I found traces of Cyano-Arsenic in my toxicology report... Bill: That matches the bottle we found on his body; this all but confirms my Murder-Suicide theory. Jack: It's possible that Pina was poisoned and then dug around in the chemical cabinet and found the Cyano-Arsenic and drank that to speed up his imminent death. Monokuma: If that's the case, then Pina did Kill himself, so now you must focus on figuring out who poisoned Pina and Killed Mizuchi; you will be voting on Mizuchi's Killer, remember that!

Wolfheart: Ok, so now we can return to Mizuchi. What don't we know about Mizuchis Murder besides the obvious culprit? Bill: Hey, Jack, you injured yourself while looking around the lounge, correct? Jack: Yes, I was headed past the lounge when I saw something interesting on top of the billiards table but what I didn't know was that the carpet was slightly adjusted so that it'dtrip anyone who got too close...And I fell headfirst into the edge of the table, so I ran as fast as I could to the Nurses office, and that's where Wolfheart found me, which is Why I missed our daily roll call.

Louis: When We investigated the lounge more thoroughly, we found a can of paint on the billiards table, which must be the item Jack noticed. Mizuchi used this paint to leave the message on the wall, and after she set the brush down and was about to leave the lounge, the killer took a sculptor chisel out of their pocket and modified the paintbrush; they then took that, shoved Mizuchi up against the vending machine and killed her. Tao: That still doesn't explain how you figured out Durham and I are the culprits from many random words plastered on the wall. 

  
Louis: How dense are you? You only took the message at the surface value...Upon examining the message and using it as a cipher by taking each letter and grouping them based on how many of each of the letters there are, then filtering out the extraneous letters, there are two names right there written in red. And one of those names is the blackened. Legosi: But that's the problem; how do we know which one killed Mizuchi. Shiela: Should we get their alibis? Wolfheart: No...Alibis are pointless if they're just gonna lie for each other. Durham: I can stay silent no longer. The Killer is Tao!  
Tao: You Son of A Bitch.. Durham: Hey, do not bring my mother into this. Tao: Why Why did you betray me at the 11th hour? 

  
Durham: Because As a poker player, I know when it's time to cash in the chips...  
Tao made me write that letter and Deliver it to Pina. While I was in the art room, I stole the chisel and handed it to Tao before returning to the Chem lab to grab the proper chemicals. Tao went with me to the lab, and after Pina had Arrived with the paint thinner, Tao mixed in the chemicals I had set aside. He then forced Pina To Drink the mixture. Afterward, he left towards the lounge to Kill Mizuchi, who had been to the art room already, and grabbed the paint supplies that would be her undoing. I was in the lab with Pina. Who was Convulsing on the ground? I couldn't stand to see him slowly die like that, so I grabbed the Cyano Arsenic from the cabinet and Told Pina that it would work instantly, and his suffering would end. 

Shiela: So You Sort of Killed Pina but Really Didn't? Bill: I think this would be considered a mercy kill...Pina was already dying. Durham just helped him get there faster.   
Durham: Go Ahead, Wolfheart put everything together, and Monokuma get ready to start the Voting. 


	23. Armed and Torturous (Class Trial #3 Conclusion/Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial Reaches it’s Boiling Point.. After Confirming The details of Taos Murder..Tao vents his frustration at Durham for outing him as the killer in the form of a song. After everyone votes and Tao is revealed as the blackened. After he explains his reasoning. Monokuma throws the hammer down and Executes the Third Murderer..The 9 Remaining Students return to the elevator.

Wolfheart: Ok, here's the timeline of how these two murders are connected. It all Starts after Monukuma Reveals not 1 but multiple motives. Which coincidentally led to multiple corpses. The Killer conspires with someone else to Kill 2 classmates. The Killer sets up his first victim in the Chemistry lab by writing him a note promising him the formula to concoct a potent aphrodisiac, and being the horny bastard he is, Pina fell for the bait hook, line, and sinker. The aforementioned note told Pina to get paint thinner from the Art Supply room.

After Pina had left the art room, the Killer stole a chisel from the art room that would be used in their second murder. After Pina meets with the killer in the chemistry lab, the Killer uses the paint thinner as a base and mixes a slow-acting chemical cocktail to poison Pina and kill him... As Pina was slowly dying, The Killer's accomplice, feeling sorry for Pina, went to the chemical storage closet and grabbed a faster-acting poison in the cabinet that would end his suffering. The Killer Meanwhile was on his way to the lounge to carry out the second murder. Leaving Pina and his Accomplice behind in the Chemistry Lab.

The Killer entered the Student Lounge, where the unsuspecting Mizuchi was. She noticed something odd underneath the vending machine and took a closer look noticing it was an object of some kind but having no way of getting it. Mizuchi went into the Art room and Took a can of red paint and a paintbrush. Using the paintbrush, Mizuchi wrote a note on the wall to remind herself where it was located to get it later. She then set the paint can and paintbrush on the billiard table. The killer then took the abandoned paintbrush and modified the point to make it into a makeshift knife.

The killer then shoved Mizuchi into the Vending Machine, causing some glass to fall out; they then took their modified paintbrush and stabbed Mizuchi in the face. During their struggle, a corner of the rug came up near the billiard table. After this, The Killer then met up with his accomplice in the Science Lab. It was an almost perfect crime except that Jack, The Victims, The Killer, and his Accomplice were all noticeably absent during morning roll call. This led the rest of us to find The Victim's bodies and the message on the wall that when seen as a cipher rather than a note. Led us to the identity of the Killer and His accomplice Durham. That's how it happened, right, Tao! Tao: D...Damn It, Durham, You Bastard, I thought we were friends, but your no friend of mine... Before we vote, I'd like to dedicate a little song to Durham. Monokuma: This is interesting. I shall allow it. (A Coyotes Betrayal Lyrics Adapted from Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off featuring Tao and Durham with backup vocals by Wolfheart and Jack )

Tao:*Singing* Beware Beware be skeptical of his smile of plated gold deceit so natural, but a coyote in sheep's clothing is more than a warning. Durham: Baa Baa black Panther have you any soul no sir by the way what the hell are morals Tao: Durham You Traitor Durham you Prick, Pina is a whore, and his alibis are dirty tricks so could you tell me how you keep it sleazy how you only think about yourself show me how you justify betraying me with lies like second nature listen mark my words one day you will pay you will pay karmas gonna come collect your debt.

Durham: Oh well, oh well, you stalked your prey with criminal mentality sinking knives into the people you depend on, killing our friends your quite the problem! Fe fi fo fum. You had better hide. I smell the blood of a petty little coward. Tao is stupid; Tao is sick. Pina and Mizuchi died by a petty bitch.So could you tell me how your sleeping easy, how you only think about yourself, show me how you justify taking two lives like second nature listen, mark my words Today...Tao will pay Tao will pay Kumas gonna execute your death! Kumas gonna execute your death!

Wolfheart: Maybe We'll escape abandon this sick killing game Stay as friends and live one more day. Jack: Maybe they'll see (Looks at Monokuma and Gouhin) all the wrongs they've done to us when this is over this is over Tao: Ahh, Who Am I kidding? Let's get on with the voting; this game is over. You've won if I could win the game, I would, but sadly the odds aren't in my favor. Having said that! Go to hell!

Durham: So tell me, Why was it so easy to kill two people without much help. Show me how you're justified. Ending your friend's lives like second nature Listen Tao today you will pay. You will pay. Kumas gonna execute you dead! Kumas Gonna execute you dead!

Monokuma: That Was a Lovely musical number, boys. Now it's time for the spotless and blackened to face off its voting time! Who Will you choose as the blackened Will you make the right choice Gouhin: Or The Deliciously Deceptive wrong one! Both: What's It Gonna Be! ( Vote Breakdown: Tao: 9 Votes Durham: 1 Vote ) Monokuma: Correct Again Your three for three the Blackened who Killed Mizuchi and Poisoned Pina is none other than Tao! Tao voted for Durham as revenge for outing him!

Tao: Before you execute me, hear me out... I needed that money to pay off my family's debt to the mafia. My father lost his job and has been racking up interest on the loan he took out ..when I heard Monokuma mention that 5 million dollars as part of the motive, I had no choice...I did it to pay off my family's debt! Louis: Damn it...Tao, if you needed money, you didn't need to resort to Murder! You could've just asked me I have the financial means and capital to get you out of debt! Tao: As If You would...You've been saying since day 1 That you would do whatever it took to win this game. What prompted your change of heart? You're nothing but a stone-cold sociopath who enjoys these mind games We're being forced to endure... Monokuma: As Much As I love this witty Banter...We're on a schedule here, people! Murder is still Murder, so without further delay! I have prepared a rather fitting punishment for Tao; The Ultimate Arm Wrestler Let's Give it Everything we've got! It's Punishment Time! (Monokuma Slams the giant red button in front of him)

  
 _(Stretch Arm Not Strong The Ultimate Arm Wrestler Tao's Execution)_  
Bill: Once more, we were subjected to witnessing yet another one of Monokumas Sadistic Punishments. Wolfheart: The Gate closed in front of the rest of us as we watched Tao being strapped onto a medieval torture rack. His arms and legs were forcefully ripped out of their sockets by this device. Jack: As if this wasn't bloody enough after losing both his arms and a lot of blood, Tao was then stretched out on the same rack until his entire body was snapped in half. Louis: It was quite a horrifying scene. Tao was literally drawn and quartered. Legosi: After the last visages of life left Tao's eyes, the 9 of us took the elevator back up to the school.   
**End Of Act 3: Surviving Students: 9**


	24. Act 4: Bloody Drama A Theatrical Death Part 1: New DLC Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Remaining 9 Students Gain Access To The 4th Floor after The 3rd Trial. They Explore All areas Hoping to find some kind of answer to the mystery plaguing the school..After Coming up empty handed Wolfheart remembers Mizuchis Dying Message and suggests they search Under the vending machine in the Lounge..There was in fact a key there..Legosi gives the Key to Wolfheart for safekeeping after this Gouhin makes the Nighttime Announcement.

Wolfheart: Only 9 Of Us Left a little more than half of what we started with. Legosi: Hey, guys, Look alive. We survived another class trial... Monokuma: Yes, and as a reward for doing so, you now have access to The 4th Floor of the school, including the Computer room, Auditorium, and Music classroom; go nuts, children, new areas to explore! Wolfheart: Ok, So we should check out the 4th floor of the school. Which, as Monokuma just said, includes all those things. 3 New rooms 3 groups! Shiela: I shall take responsibility for leading the team that investigates the Auditorium! I shall Take Juno and Louis.. Louis: But I wanted to lead an investigation team... Shiela: No complaining, Legosi will lead a group in your stead. Legosi: Ok, I'll check out the Music Classroom; I guess Jack and Bill come with me. Wolfheart: I will take charge of the final group, so Durham, Haru accompany me in checking out the Computer Lab . (Team 1: Auditorium). Shiela: Ok, The Stage looks lovely nice decor Louis: And it looks like this auditorium can seat 500 even though there's only 9 of us in this school... Juno: I have a feeling this room might become the scene of the next murder..it's way too convenient that we'd have a room that appeals to the talent of someone still alive, just like the chemistry lab with Bill and Library with Tem...Shiela, promise me you're not gonna end up killing anyone or end up a victim yourself. Shiela: Of course, not all 9 of us will get out of here alive no one else will die. (Team 2: Music Room) Legosi: Ok Musical instruments Jack: A Grand piano Bill: And Chairs and Stands nothing suspicious nothing that will help us escape. (Team 3: Computer Lab) Durham: Alright, About 30 Computers all lined up in rows Wolfheart: A Printer plugged into the wall Haru: And A Blackboard to write assignments on this is a normal High School computer classroom.

(Back in Cafeteria) Louis: Alright, everyone, share what you found with the rest of the class. I'm speaking for my group; we found a full-fledged performance hall with all the included aspects of a typical auditorium. Stage, Audience seating, and Backstage area. Legosi: Our group found a bunch of Music Equipment as expected of the music classroom but no clues about the mastermind. Wolfheart: As for our group diddly dick..just a typical High school Computer Lab. I think we need to find something long, thin, and slender so we can reach under the vending machine in the 3rd Floor Lounge; we know from Mizuchis final words that there's a clue to the mastermind underneath it. Jack: I saw a Trombone in the Music room...Wolfheart: That won't work. The slide might do the trick, but the bell would get in the way... Anyone else have any ideas? Durham: Well, there was a meter stick on the blackboard rail in the computer lab that might work. It's worth a shot! (Inside The Student Lounge) Wolfheart: Ok, For starters, Mizuchis body has been removed, and the wall is clean. You don't think Monokuma stole whatever was under the vending machine? He does have cameras everywhere. *Monokuma Pops In*   
Monokuma: I'll have you know I only cleaned up evidence associated with the murder, including the corpse and wall message. Those were both used to discover the killer's identity. However, any other items remain intact, including the mystery key you're trying to find using a glorified ruler.

Legosi: Ok, feeling around, and I got it! It's A Key..it looks like it might open one of the locked rooms? Perhaps the principal's office..Hmm, better give it to someone we know isn't going to kill anyone...Wolfheart, keep this in your room since we don't have access to the principal's office, yet my guess is it's on the 5th Floor, which has a security gate in front of it. Let's break here and reconvene for daily roll call tomorrow. *Announcement Tone* Gouhin: Alright Scrubs, listen up, it is now officially nighttime. Get your sorry asses to bed now! No screwing around, but if you are going to do that, at least lock your doors, so No one walks in on you naked balls deep in your classmates. Wolfheart: If Pina were alive, he'd ask if anyone wanted to test that theory out, and he'd invite someone to his room for the night... Louis: Tomorrow, we will reconvene and wait around for Monokumas inevitable motive


	25. Motivation For A Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day Evreyone meets up in The Cafeteria to Reassign New Exploration teams..The new groups find actual clues this time around..And come to the Conclusion that the Mastermind has chosen the setting for the 4th Murder to be The Auditorium. To get a better perspective everyone agrees to put on a performance in the Auiditorium.

Wolfheart: The Next day, We all met for our daily Cafeteria meeting. Louis: Ok, I propose we go back to the Fourth Floor and switch up the teams. Maybe we should look for more clues to the mastermind. I will explore the Music Room with Juno and Legosi... Wolfheart: Oh, So is this some spicy Love Triangle Action? Louis: What, no I was just saying we should mix up the groups so different people can check the other areas, Wolfheart: Ok, Fine, I will go with Bill and Durham To check out the auditorium. Shiela: I suppose I will take Jack and Haru to the Computer lab then. Louis: Right, we all have our assignments; get to hunting its only a matter of time before Buzkill the Bear drops another motive on us. (Group 1 Music Room) Louis: Right, so what is different here? Juno: The Piano is open. It wasn't open last time, and it looks like there's a note: If you want to know more about the mastermind, you'll need to survive the next class trial- Monokuma.. (Group 2 Auditorium) Wolfheart: Ok, let's check backstage the Last group only looked at the stage itself and theater hall in general. Durham: Ooh. Good idea. Bill: There's a door that leads backstage. I see costumes and props as well as a floor plan of the stage. Nothing out of the ordinary back here.. Durham: But there are plenty of tools back here that could be used to murder someone...The next victim could be in the Theater... Wolfheart: Without a doubt... It's too Convenient. The Library, Art Room, Chemistry Lab, and Now The Auditorium...Whenever we unlock a room that pertains to someone's talent...The Next murder almost always Occurs there..(Group 3 Computer lab) Shiela: Ok, There's something in the printer that was printed off the computers .. Haru: So what is it? Jack: Looks like a screenshot of the Auditorium from the audience's perspective. It could be a hint about the next game...The next murder will be set in the Auditorium. Let's meet up with everyone else.

(Everyone reconvenes in the cafeteria) Louis: Alright, so spill the beans. What did you find? Juno: Our group found a note stuck inside the open lid of the Piano in the music room. Jack: What did it say? Louis: If you want to find the mastermind, you'll need to survive the next class trial. Bill: Well, our group found a bunch of props and stuff backstage. The Mastermind has chosen the auditorium as the location of the next murder. Jack: Yes, our group can vouch for that; we found a printout in the computer lab that shows a stage's view from the audience's perspective.

Louis: So Maybe We'll find a clue if we all go to the auditorium and Have some of us seated in the audience while the rest of us stand on stage... Wolfheart: Are You Suggesting we recreate the printout and perform a scene from a play? That could work... We Need to Assign people parts and decide who's gonna play what part. Louis: So Be It Casting Call. We Need 3 People in The Audience, 3 Performers, and 3 People To Be Back Stage. Wolfheart: Ok, I've Got an Idea for A Scene! Since We Need 3 Actors, how about, we do a Love Triangle Scene! Louis: Ugh, Fine! A Love Triangle It is (Next Chapter The Stage Is Set And Monokuma Drops The Hottest Motive)


	26. The Stage Is Set...For Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evreyone Gathers in The Auditorium, Louis Assigns Evreyone Roles to play. Wolfheart,Bill and Shiela get assigned as the Actors in A Love Triangle Scene..Evreyone Else either Works backstage as prop consultants or Plays the role Of Enthusiastic Audience Member..After the “Play” Evreyone Breaks character and discusses what they noticed about the Room and what potentially could be used to orchestrate the next kill..This spirited convo is interrupted by Monokuma delivering the Next motive.

(Everyone Gathers In The Auditorium on The 4th Floor) Louis: Right So The Star Crossed Lovers Starring in The Love Triangle Scene will Be: Wolfheart and Sheila Wolfheart: But I've never been on stage before... Shiela: Don't Worry Darling, You're Co-Stars with The Ultimate Actress. I'll help you out. Louis: And The Jealous Third Wheel will be played By Bill. So We Have Our Three Actors...Now The Crew: Myself, Legosi, and Juno Will Be Watching from Backstage. Durham: So I Guess Myself, Jack, and Haru Get To Be The Audience members, right? Louis: Right, so The Stage Crew will build a makeshift set with A Bench underneath a tree. Juno: Ok, Legosi, Let's use these cardboard props to build the set! (Juno and Legosi Build the Set) Louis: Excellent Work. I've Got The Costumes ready! Wolfheart: What Is This? What am I supposed to be wearing? Shiela: We are Star Crossed Lovers, Darling...Our costumes are supposed to be matching! (Audience) Durham: Are They Still Setting Up? Jack: Yes, Everyone isn't in position yet.   
(Scene: Two Star Crossed Lovers Meet Underneath a Cherry Tree to confess their love for each other While the jealous third wheel waits in the wings for the perfect moment to strike) Shiela: Oh, There You are, babe... The Way The Moonlight shines off your fur I can't bear this, I am in love with you! Wolfheart: Yeah, I feel the same way...You know that the rumor about two lovers meeting underneath this tree at midnight on a Thursday are destined to be together forever. (Wolfheart Leans forward for a kiss) Bill: You Treacherous Harlot! How could you do this? You get your whorish claws off of him! Wolfheart is Mine! Shiela: Your Too Late, Bill! You Had your Chance! It is midnight on a Thursday! If the rumors are true, then Wolfheart and I are destined To Be together forever! Bill: Not If I have anything to say about it (Bill Pushes Shiela Aside and Grabs Wolfheart by his Shoulders) Wolfheart: What is this feeling...Could it be true passion? Bill: Wolfheart, I have a confession to make...I Love You! The Way Your Stripes Shimmer under the moonlight...Now Let's put an end to this convoluted love triangle! It's close to Midnight, and with an act of true passion, our fates will be sealed! (Bill Kisses Wolfheart) Shiela: You Bastard! I'll get you back for this! (End Scene) Bill: Not Bad Acting for A Virgin Actor! And That was one hell of a kiss. If we both escape from this hell hole together, I might actually get together with you for real (Jack, Durham, and Haru all stand and Applaud). Louis: Ok, Whilst I was Backstage, I saw A Trapdoor that was locked.Wolfheart: While On Stage, I Saw The Spotlights were slightly askew... Jack: And From the Audience's perspective, it looks like Someone Onstage could be taken down by a loosened Stage light! (While Everyone is Talking The Announcement Tome Plays On The Monitor) *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: I Loved that Performance piece, everyone, But I've got a special meeting planned in the Gym!

(Everyone Gathers In The Gym) Monokuma: Ok, You've all Been exploring for a while. Surely you know that the only way You're Figuring out who the Mastermind is. If someone else dies and you get through another class trial! So allow me to sweeten the deal with a fresh New Motive! I will give you a hint about the Mastermind after this class trial. All I need from you is another death; not too much to ask! Wolfheart: Why would any of us want to keep playing this fucked up game! Monokuma: I Still have those secrets to reveal. What do you say, Half Breed..will you continue to resist, or should I make an example out of you? Wolfheart: *Angry Breathing* Legosi: Wolfheart! Calm Down. He's just trying to get a reaction out of You... Bill: Here Maybe I Can Be Of Assistance... If you want, we could have an illicit sleepover in your dorm room? Gouhin: No, I will not allow that! Only 1! Count it 1 Student per room! Reflect on this! Your all Dismissed! (Everyone Leaves The Gym)


	27. The Fourth Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hearing Monokumas Motive Presentation..Most of the Group meet up in the cafeteria for Roll Call..Upon noticing 3 people tellingly absent..Louis Splits the group up into pairs to search the Schools 4th Floor..Wolfheart and Bill find Jack hiding in the Music Room..They bump into Juno and Legosi on their way to the auditorium..Upon seeing Jack in such a state..Juno takes him downstairs to the Nurses Office..The Other 3 Go to the auditorium to Join up with Louis and Haru..Whole they’re in the auditorium they find Durham Backstage..And with his help they open the Trapdoor and Find Murder Victim #4

(The Next Day In The Cafeteria) Louis: Alright, We Know That Monokuma has planned another Motive For Us. Now the question remains which one of us bit the big one? I will begin with Roll Call... I Am Present... Wolfheart? Wolfheart: Still Here Still going to murder that Fucking bear for calling me a half-breed. You hear me, Monokuma! Your Ass is as good as dead when I get my hands On You! Louis: Save The Revenge plan for the Mastermind. Bill? Bill: My Offers Still good Wolfheart; if you want some bro time and some hot tiger on half-tiger action, hit me up bro, Oh I'm here by the way Louis.. Louis: Great, we've got Pina 2.0 here now. Legosi? Legosi: Yeah, I'm here. By my count, that makes 4 of us Alive and accounted for... Louis: Ok, So next on the list, Juno? Juno: I'm Here, And I believe That Makes 5 of us; we Might want to start looking around just in case...Louis: Noted. If More than one person doesn't respond..then we'll search. Jack? Hmm, No Answer..weird he's usually always on time.Durham? Also, no answer...He Probably overslept... Haru? Haru: Yeah, I'm here. I was in the kitchen and didn't hear you over the Tea I was making... I presume Jack and Durham are absent... Louis: All That Leaves is Shiela... Hmm, No response...So We have 3 Classmates unaccounted for. One of them is most likely dead...Okay, Everyone, Let's search the 4th Floor odds are One of those new areas will answer the question of where our missing compatriots are and whether they're still among the living...  
(Louis Separates the group into pairs) Louis: Ok, Team 1: Wolfheart and Bill, you 2 will double-check the Music Room, and No Bill, you cannot lock the door and use this as an excuse to fool around with Wolfheart. Our priority is looking for Durham, Jack, and Shiela... Bill: Ok, fine, But FYI, Louis, I was going to ask for consent first. I'm not a sexual deviant like Pina Was. (Wolfheart and Bill Leave) Louis: Ok, Team 2: Legosi and Juno, you'll check the 4th-floor classrooms and the Computer lab Legosi: Ok, I'll know if anyone's dead if I smell blood. Come on, Juno (Juno and Legosi leave). Haru: Guess that Leaves you and Me... Louis: So It Would seem. My gut tells me that something happened in the Auditorium. Let's Go! (Group 1 Music Room) Bill: So How about the two of us make some sweet music together..*Pulls Trombone Off The Wall* I've got a Trom-boner for you... Wolfheart: Bill, I Love you and all but one of our friends might be dead, so I hate to be a buzzkill but let's search around first and have sex later...oh, Look Someones by the Piano. Bill: Jack, why the hell are you hiding behind the Piano. Jack: Because Something happened in the Auditorium. There's So Much blood! (Group 2 Computer Lab) Juno: Nothing Here Let's Go To The Auditorium.. (Wolfheart and Bill Come Running In With Jack Between them) Legosi: Jack! What Happened Bill: We Found him in the Music Room; he was like super Traumatized. Juno: Ok, I think There's bound to be something in the nurses' office for trauma.. I'll take him there. You 3 can Go Meet up with Louis in The Auditorium. (Group 3 Auditorium). Louis: Ok, So Whos The Lucky Stiff. ? Haru: Maybe I should Get the others While You look Around! Louis: Good Plan. Nevermind, here they come now(The Doors To The Auditorium burst Open And Bill Wolfheart and Legosi run in) Wolfheart: Ok, We Found Jack in the Music Room But he was terrified and hiding behind the Piano So Juno took him down to the nurse's office.

Louis: Ok, so Shiela and Durham are still unaccounted for...And there are 5 of us here. Jack and Juno are in the nurse's office. Let's Go Backstage and see whos bitten the big one..(Backstage) Durham: Guys, There You Are! We need to open This Trapdoor; it's stuck, and I feel that's where Shiela is..Or It Might Be Jack... Louis: No, Jack is with Juno in the Nurses Office. Legosi: Maybe we can use the hooked stage light rod to open it? Bill: Good Idea! Ok, Everyone on 3... 1..2...3! (Everyone Opens The Trapdoor) Wolfheart: Oh, My God. Bill: Round 4 Here We Go... Legosi: So What should we do (To Be Continued)


	28. A Theatrical Murder (Murder Case #4 Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Recovering from The initial Shock of what they saw..The Body Discovery Announcement Plays, Bringing Wolfheart and Evreyone else back to reality..Someone Among them Murdered Shiela..The game was afoot once again..Gouhin presents the gang with The 4th Gouhin Report and They Start Investigating Shielas Death..

(Nurses Office) Jack: Wait, Where are the others. Juno: Shh, It's Ok. You Were Hiding in the Music Room Bill, and Wolfheart found you, And I Brought you here.. Jack: Ok We Should Find the Others They have to know..that...

(Back In The Auditorium) Durham: It looks like The Game is On Again. 8 of Us Left. We're at the halfway point... Louis: Any Second Now.. *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: This Just In A Body has Been Discovered Please Report To the Auditorium I'm talking to you two lovebirds making out in the Nurses Office! And Remember After A Certain Amount of Time Has Passed, we'll hold a Class trial! (Nurses Office) Juno: Oh No...Let's go upstairs to The Auditorium.

(Auditorium) Wolfheart: Ok, So I'm guessing Shiela is Dead. Now we wait. Jack: Wolfheart, We Heard the Body Discovery Announcement! Gouhin: Ok, Good Now That The Lovebirds have finished Sucking Face. Juno: Jack Was Injured! I was doing the responsible thing! Gouhin: No One Cares Hera...Moving on...Here is the Next Gouhin Report, Commence the investigation and meet for the Class Trial in A couple of hours.. (Evidence Obtained: Gouhin Report #4). Louis: Ok, Very Well, So let's see here; the Victim is Shiela...The Cause Of Death was hanging. Wolfheart: Yep, it appears this Trapdoor is actually a storage closet for Costumes, as evidenced by the hangers...The Killer somehow managed to get the trapdoor open and hung Shiela like a costume. I do notice that the Gouhin Report does not list the time of Death. Legosi: Write that Down. That could be an important clue. (Evidence Obtained: Gouhin Report Lack of a Time Of Death)

Juno: Ok, So let's look around the stage for any clues. Wolfheart: Aha! There's the pole from a boom Mic that's covered in blood... I get it. The Killer used the pole to impale Shiela then they strung her up in the costume storage area! (Evidence Obtained: Boom Mic Pole) Jack: I noticed There was a lot of blood around the edge of the trapdoor. That's why I freaked out and Hid in the Music Room. I was worried The Killer was gonna try to kill me as well. Wolfheart: That's A reasonable concern given what happened last time... Legosi: Upon further examination of the Bloodstain, I have confirmed that The Victim Was Killed after the killer had unlocked the costume storage door. Haru: After going into the costume storage room, I can confirm that the Killer used the Victim's Body to Block the trapdoor as a way of hiding evidence. (Evidence Obtained: Haru's Testimony) Jack: What else is down there besides Costumes and Shiela's body? Haru: Well, I don't know if it's relevant to the case, but I did find Some bloody Rope. (Evidence Obtained: Bloody Rope) Louis: Ok, I think I know What the killer used to Hang Shiela..as for why the rope has blood on it... The Killer must have prepared the Noose after Impaling Shiela with the Rod. Bill: That's not the only Rod she was impaled with.What too soon?

Louis: Let's check the rest of the Auditorium for clues! Jack: We Should also check The Computer Lab and Music Room To Be Safe. Louis: Bill, take your crass humor and check the Music room. Legosi go with Him. Wolfheart, you are with Me. We're gonna check the Computer Lab. Everyone else Check The Audience Seats, Stage, and Catwalk! (Music Room) Legosi: So, Any leads here? Bill: Only 1. The Sheet Music on The Piano is open to the Song Flea Waltz...At least that's What The English Subtitles Say...The Original Title is In German...Legosi: I think that's just a reference that only true intellectuals will understand...It has no Relevance to This Case...But I did Find A Bloodstain on one of the Drums (Evidence Obtained: Bloody Drum).

(Computer Lab) Louis: Hmm, I See Nothing noteworthy here. Wolfheart: Wait A Second! Look at The Chalkboard, Pinned To The Chalkboard, there's a Note "I Have something important I need to discuss with you please meet me in the Auditorium at Midnight-Shiela" Louis: It's A Note from The Victim! The Killer Met Shiela at Midnight! We Now Have A Time Of Death (Evidence Obtained: Shiela's Note) Let's go meet up with everyone else! (Auditorium) Juno: You Guys Find anything else? Durham: On The Stage was a broken Spotlight I Have a theory the Killer Met Shiela on the stage and used the Boom Mic rod to knock the stage light down when That failed They Impaled her with the stick instead (Evidence Obtained: Broken Spotlight) Haru: When I Was up on the Catwalk I didn't find anything useful. Jack: I checked the Seating Area; the only thing I found of note was A torn costume. My Guess is The Killer Disguised themselves with one of the costumes that we used for the play. Met up with Shiela; then, when they unlocked the trapdoor, they got it caught on the edge of the trapdoor, and it ripped. They then tossed the costume into the audience seating area (Evidence Obtained: Torn Costume)   
*After Everyone Meets Back up in The Auditorium* (Announcement Tone) Monokuma: Alright Justice be Damned The Fat Lady is In Full Voice Trial Time, everybody, Please meet by the Monokuma Door on the First Floor! ( **End Of Act 4 Part 1 Surviving Students: 8)**


	29. Act 4 Part 2: Death By Glamour (Class Trial #4 Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Class Trial Begins. The Remaining 8 Students Begin Discussing Who they think Killed Shiela..However Tension between Louis,Wolfheart and Bill causes the argument to continually be derailed..Eventually Durham, Jack and Legosi manage to get the Argument back on Track..

Wolfheart: After Monokumas Announcement, We All Headed down in the all too familiar Elevator 8 Of Us Remain Exactly Half of What we Started With... Soon to Become 7 As We Uncover The Truth Behind Shielas Murder. Legosi: I Don't want anyone else to die; hopefully, after this class trial, there won't be anymore. Jack: I Saw The Body. I know who the killer is. Outlook not so good for Him... Juno: We have to stay determined and defeat the mastermind! (Inside Courtroom) Louis: Let's See 8 Living Beings and 8 Framed Portraits; Tao and Shiela have joined the portrait gallery.Durham: I Can't believe you have the audacity to make such crude jokes at a time like this. I'm starting to Think Louis is The Mastermind. Wolfheart: Hey, Let's Focus on Finding out who Killed Shiela first.

Monokuma: Welcome To Another Class Trial You know the drill. Discuss who you think the killer is. If your right, you all live another day. If your wrong, the Killer who deceived everyone else gets to graduate. Louis: Yes, we know how the rules work; after all, This is the fourth class trial. Monokuma: Ok, Mr. Sass Master...

Louis: Very Well, let's begin by discussing The Motive. Wolfheart: So You're Not Starting with the blatantly obvious information covered in the Gouhin Report? Jack: Maybe we should start there and Get some information on where we found the victim. Wolfheart: Good idea According to the Gouhin Report. The victim was found in the costume storage area hanging on a costume hook. The Victim Also had a hole in her chest where she was impaled. Jack: The Cause of death was most likely impalement. Louis: The Killer hanging the body in the costume storage area was likely to obfuscate the actual cause of death. Juno: Oh, Master Louis Knows such fancy vocabulary words...Louis: Quiet You! Your weird fantasy romance is of no concern to me, All I care about is winning this Game, and I'll be damned if I let any of you horny fuckers steal it away from me! Monokuma: I like this one! He knows how to cut them where it hurts! Louis: Just, so we're clear, Monokuma, once I am declared victorious, I will end you and your scheme Once and For All!

Legosi: Ok, Get down off your soapbox; we need to focus on the Trial...Let's get the discussion back on track! Durham: I Did Notice the Gouhin report said nothing about the Time Of Death... Gouhin: That Information was intentionally Left out To Make this case more fun. If You can figure out the time of death, then you'll know who the culprit is. Louis: Very Well, let's move on to discussing the Murder Weapon! Durham: So, What was the murder weapon? Was It The Rope we found backstage? Louis: No, That Is Merely a Red Herring...The Real Murder Weapon is The Boom Mic we found backstage. Wolfheart: Well, Whoever the killer is major PROPS to them for finding a thematically appropriate weapon. Bill: Seriously, Bro Wordplay not funny and highly inappropriate given the current circumstances Wolfheart: Oh, You're One To Talk, Mr.. I'll Make lewd sex jokes in the music room during the investigation! Gouhin: Order! Order! Settle Down and Cool it with the Horny, you two...You'll have plenty of time to Fuck each other after the Trial! Let's get back on track!

Jack: Ok, If the Boom Mic was used to kill Shiela, why was she hung? Louis: To Make this game more interesting, obviously! And This new information has certainly done just that, how boring a mere impaling would be! Jack: Ok, Seriously, You need help your starting to sound like them! (Points at Monokuma and Gouhin)   
Wolfheart: Ignoring the rich prick. What else was found down in the Storage Area, anything relevant to the case? Louis: Excuse You? Rich Prick! I'll have you know that I am a well-respected CEO! You're Just Jealous of my Wealth. Admit it! Wolfheart: I Don't Want to Stupid-Head! Jack: Ok, Seriously, Who Decided it was A Good idea to place Louis on the podium next to Wolfheart? Monokuma: Your Seats Were Assigned Randomly, Capiche! Get Back on Track; you Were discussing the evidence you found backstage! Please continue the discussion!   
Durham: Ok, You Two Settle Down. I get that Bills Radiating mad horny vibes and Louis can be a bit of an Assface, but we're on a time limit here. Did Anyone find Anything Backstage that's pertinent to this case? Haru: Well, I May Have found something! (Class Trial To Be Continued)


	30. Death By Glamour (Class Trial #4 Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial Continues when Haru reveals she found some important evidence. While evreyone discusses what they found when they split up into smaller groups..Evreyone becomes fixated on a key item Jack found in the auditorium..Another sarcastic comment from Louis inadvertently triggers some meta Comments and a 4th Wall Break from Wolfheart

Haru: I May Have found something. Remember when Durham gathered us all backstage. Durham: Yeah, I remember we had to bust open the storage door. I wonder why we had to do that if the Trapdoor was Unlocked? Haru: Simple The Killer Hung the Body in such a way to Block the storage area Door! I noticed when I went down there that there was some bloodstained rope. Wolfheart: Bloody Rope? This new evidence could very well help us solve the case. Let's discuss this rope next! Louis: The Killer probably used the Rope in question to Hang Shiela in the costume area. Durham: But Why was it Covered in Blood?

Wolfheart: Simple, the killer wiped the victim's blood off their hands onto the rope after they hung her. Louis: Yes, that makes sense; the Killer would've had to move the victim's body and got her blood on their hands! Legosi: Ok, Now we know where the blood on the rope came from, Now let's discuss the evidence we all found when we split up and searched the other areas on the 4th floor. Bill: Well, Legosi and I went to the Music Room. The only interesting thing we found in the room was a Drum with a bloodstain. Wolfheart: And where did the Blood On the Drum come from? Legosi: Well...That's a good question. My Theory is that the drum was in the auditorium and was used as a makeshift shield...Shiela Saw the killer coming towards her with The boom mics pole, and she ducked behind it, but the killer found her and some of her blood got on the drum. The killer then took the drum and hid it in the music room where we found it.

Louis: While that does seem plausible, I hardly think Shiela would've hidden from her attacker and me, and Wolfheart found evidence that proves it. Wolfheart: Yes, In The Computer lab, we found a note attached to the chalkboard. Shiela wrote this note to meet someone in the auditorium Late Last Night around Midnight. If I'm not mistaken, that's the evidence Louis Talked about, And It even gives us a time of death, Midnight.

Monokuma: Yes, Indeed, Shiela met with someone at Midnight, and this Mystery Midnight rendezvous sent Shiela to the Sweeny Rafter! Jack: So We have a confirmed time of death. Now Durham and I will present the evidence we found in the Auditorium. I Found one of the Costumes we used when we performed that scene Two Days Ago. It was Torn and tossed into the audience seats hastily.

Wolfheart: This Is The Same Costume Bill Wore during the play... Bill: Ok, I know what your thinking. I took things way too far And Actually Killed Shiela because of her Revenge comment during the play...But My Hands are Clean My Love for Wolfheart is genuine; there is no need for petty drama. Besides, If Shiela did meet me alone in the Auditorium, you would see My Portrait with the big fat red X on it instead of Hers... She was hell-bent on that revenge thing, and what better revenge than Murder.

Durham: Ok, We can come back to the discussion of the Costume. If you hear me out, we can use the evidence I found and connect it To The Costume Jack Found. I noticed one of the Spotlights was broken as though it had been knocked over. I know this because Yesterday, the Spotlight was still in place. I think The killer disguised themselves with the costume, knocked the spotlight over, and tried to Kill Shiela. With that, when She saw the spotlight falling, she hid behind the drum. After that, Shiela came out from behind the drum, and the still costumed killer came at her with the Boom Mic and finished her off; the Killer Removed the costume in a hurry, which is why it was ripped; they threw it out towards the seating area Which is where Jack Found it. Wolfheart: Ok, we've seen all the evidence, and we still don't know who Killed Her? All we know is it happened Last Night Around Midnight. Whos The Killer? Was It Bill in the Auditorium With the Boom Mic? Could It have been Durham who knew just how precariously placed the Spotlight was and exploited that fact? Or Could It Be Jack Who Saw The Murder Take Place...As In He Actually Killed Shiela and Freaked Out when he saw what he'd done. Louis: That is some Sound Logic from our Protagonist! I wouldn't expect anything less from the Ultimate Fanboy... Bill: On That Note...Are you sure that's your real talent? Are you sure you aren't some kind of Super Detective or Investigative Journalist? Wolfheart: Bill, that is not important right now. You'll find out my real talent later. Stop trying to trigger plot flags early...   
Legosi: Ignoring the Meta Commentary...And refocusing on the Discussion... it seems like we have our Three Prime Suspects! (Class Trial To Be Concluded)


	31. All Out of Aces Time To Fold (Class Trial #4 Conclusion/Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial Comes To An End After putting together the Whole sequence of events. Durham admits To Being the Killer. When prompted for a motive He responds that karma would’ve caught up to him eventually so he had nothing to lose. After the execution Monokuma tosses a USB device to wolfheart that supposedly contains Information about the mastermind. The Final 7 Students Return to the Elevator.

Louis: Bill, Durham, and Jack! One of you 3 Killed Shiela, and You All Had Motives! Bills Motive was The Love Scene in the Performance! While Durham and Jack Had the Same Motive! They Both Want to Know who the mastermind is, which was Monokumas Motive this time around! Bill: But I Have an Airtight alibi! I was engaging in sextracurricular activates with Wolfheart! Tell Em, Foxlover! Wolfheart: Yes Bill Was With Me Last Night he said and I quote: "Fuck Gouhins Rules I'm gonna spend the night in your room come hell or high water" And he Slept in My Room Last night as he wanted to keep a close eye on me in case I tried To use the Key we found in the lounge and the tools I keep in my room to get past the security gate and Break into the Principals Office to Dismantle Monokuma and Murder Gouhin... So That's Bill's Alibi! Jack: And I Can't handle the sight of Blood...So I couldn't have killed her.

Wolfheart: So Then Who's The Culprit? I knew who it was since this Morning. If Jack can't handle the sight of blood without passing out and Bill has a Rock-Hard Alibi, no pun intended, then by process of elimination, It Can Only Be Durham! Here's My Answer: During The Last 2 Cases, Durham Has been Absent from Roll Call, Last time, it was as An Accomplice to murder. This time the odds are that He graduated to the role of The Killer. Louis: Hmm, Fair point. Tao did Tell Durham to Watch out for Karma biting him in the ass. This could be Durham's Karma catching up to him to collect his debt.   
Legosi: He Was also Near the Crime Scene when the rest of us gathered in the Auditorium. He was waiting backstage for us. He Claimed to be Waiting for us to help look for Shiela, but that could've just been his poker face! He knew where Shiela was since he had hidden her body there! Louis: Well, What are we waiting for. Wolfheart, do your thing!

(Closing Argument/Case Summary)  
Wolfheart: Here's What happened! Last Night Around Midnight, most of us were In our rooms: Except for Two people: Shiela and The Killer! Shiela wrote a note asking someone to meet her in the auditorium At 12:00. Shiela Then Stuck The Note on the Chalkboard in the Computer Lab, on the 4th Floor. Shiela arrived at the auditorium and waited for the person she was meeting with. While She was waiting, the Culprit found her note and snuck backstage to disguise themselves using one of the storage costumes. Once the clock struck 12. Our Culprit wearing a disguise, dropped a loose spotlight on the stage, Scaring Sheila and causing her to hide next to a drum onstage. Once Shiela had left her hiding spot, The Killer Was waiting with the Boom mic they stole from backstage; after impaling Shiela on the mic, the killer ripped their costume off and tossed it in the direction of the audience seats. They then used the rope they took from the backstage area and used it to hang Shielas Body; the location they chose: The Backstage Costume Storage area! Once They had arranged Shielas body the way they wanted, The Killer tossed The rope into the storage closet. After wiping the blood off onto it, they then took the drum Shiela hid behind and, noticing the bloodstain on it, Quickly moved it into the Music Room. Finally, The Killer Returned to the auditorium and "locked" the costume storage area. The next morning we noticed 3 People missing. One Of Them Was Jack, who was in the auditorium and saw the blood on the stage. He then Hid in the Music room. The Other Two were Shiela and The Killer! After our daily roll call, We went upstairs to look for the others. Bill and I Found Jack in the Music room. Upon seeing the three of us, Juno Took Jack to the Nurses office to calm down while the rest of us met up in the auditorium. The Killer came from backstage, saying they found Shiela and needed our help. Once we'd gotten the Hatch open, we were all greeted by Shielas Body! The Killer knows they were looking at their own handiwork, which is why they didn't react to seeing the victim's body! And the one who devised this strategic murder! Was None other than The Ultimate Poker Champion Himself! Isn't That Right Durham?

Durham: Damn It... It looks Like I fold. Yes, I killed Shiela. I knew it was only a matter of time before Karma caught up with me. I don't know what else to Say...Lets vote. Monukuma: So, what will it be? Who Will be chosen as the Blackened! Will you make the right choice, or Will You make The Dreadfully wrong One! Lock in your votes! (Voting Breakdown Durham: 8 Votes) Monokuma: Incredible The Vote Was Unanimous! The Blackened who killed Shiela was Durham; he even voted for himself! Durham: I've said my piece...I wish you all the best as to why I killed her. Simple, I knew karma was gonna bite me in the ass after I outed Tao and helped him Kill Pina and Mizuchi, so I just tried to outrun karma as long as I could... Maybe Now You guys will be able to succeed and find the Mastermind. Monokuma Owes you that much...He said so in that note...That we'd know more about the mastermind after we went through another class trial...I wish you all the best of Luck in your future endeavors. And one more thing: Keep It Sleazy, you guys.  
Monokuma: Well, If Nobody has anything else to say. Let's move onto the main event! I've prepared a VERY special punishment for Durham, The Ultimate Poker Champion. Let's Give it Everything We've got! It's Punishment Time! (Monokuma Slams The Red Button in front of him)

  
 _(Let The Chips Fall The Ultimate Poker Champion Durham's Execution Executed)_  
Wolfheart: Once Again, We witnessed yet another friend being executed. Legosi: Durham was Dropped onto a Card Table with several Monokumas playing poker. Louis: Monokuma Shuffles the giant Cards that Durham is attached to, which causes Durham to get dizzy. Jack: While Durham is still Disoriented, Monokuma kills him by crushing him with A Large Stack of Poker Chips. Legosi: After We Witnessed this Carnage. Monokuma then comes out and hands us something.   
Monokuma: As Promised Here is some more information on the Mastermind! (Monokuma Throws a USB Key at Wolfheart) Legosi: Well, Let's Go Back up to the school and End this; let's Take Down The Mastermind! **(End Of Act 4: Surviving Students: 7)**


	32. Act 5: High Hopes Of Escape Part 1: Final Expansion Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Aftermath of Durham's trial, The final 7 Students Gain Access to Most Of the 5th Floor as well as the Rooftop Garden, and all the previously locked classrooms on the Lower floors. Using the Key to the Principals office they had found in the Lounge Wolheart and Bill Search the Principals office. In order to pull this off, They Use their classmates exploring the Bio Lab and Garden as distractions. After stealing the master key and some important files from the office They wait for the others in the cafeteria.

Wolfheart: 7 That Number Swam through My Head as We Got off the elevator back in the School Building Only 7 Of Us Remain. The Day After That Insane Class Trial... We were given quite a surprise. Monokuma: Congratulations Final 7. You're On A Roll. You're 4 for 4. For Surviving another class trial, you all get access to the 5th and final floor as well as the rooftop Garden. The 5th Floor Features include The Principals Office, Surveillance Camera Data Processing Center, and Biology Lab with Optional Storage for Equipment. You Have That USB Key I gave you Good luck and happy hunting. One final Killing game is in your future. Gather any information you can on the mastermind you'll need it to pass your graduation exam all locked classrooms on the lower floors are also open for you now as well the 5th-floor classrooms. 

  
(Cafeteria) Wolfheart: Right, So I have the Key to the Principal's Office and the USB key we got after the last trial. So On The 5th Floor, I'll check the Principal's Office. And Bill will serve as my backup. Louis: Very Well I Shall explore The Biology Lab with Juno  
Haru: I guess Jack, Legosi, and I will explore the Rooftop Garden... Louis: What About the Surveillance Camera Data Center? Wolfheart: Odds Are it's locked and contains information on the mastermind. The key is probably in the Principal's Office hence why I said I'd check there first. Bill: We'll need some of you to draw Gouhin and Monokuma out of the office so Wolfheart and I can snoop around. If you guys see anything interesting in the Bio Lab or Garden, call for Gouhin and Monokuma. (Wolfheart and Bill, Principals Office) Wolfheart: Yep, They're in there all right.. let's wait a bit.. (Meanwhile In The Garden) Jack: Ok I see some plants and Gardening tools. Legosi: Hmm, what's this giant button on the panel over here.. Haru: I think it operates the sprinklers... Monokuma: Bzzt Wrong! That Panel is actually the timer for the automated sprinkler system. Messing with the settings is against the rules! 

(Back By The Office) Wolfheart: Ok, They left! Let's Go in (Unlocks Door) Bill: Ok, Let's see Files...Files...Jackpot! A Monokuma Key this must be the master-key to unlock the Mastermind! I'll hold on to it for now. Wolfheart: And on the hook, some Key fob that looks like it opens a Futuristic door. I'll take this; we should leave before they get back...Let's steal some of these files too. (Wolfheart and Bill Leave with the files and Keys just as Monokuma comes downstairs from the garden)

Bill: Let's wait in the cafeteria for the others. (Bio Lab) Juno: Ok, I see microscopes and other science tools.Nothing that points to the mastermind. Louis: Ok, It looks like this room doubles as a Morgue...There are many Freezers on the wall with red and green lights, and 9 are lit green. This is where Monokuma stores the bodies of everyone who was either murdered or executed. Monokuma: You Called for me? Louis: Yes, What the hell? Why are the dead bodies of our friends chilling out in the 5th-floor biology lab! Monokuma: Well, where else would you store cadavers! Juno: Ok Louis I've had enough Let's Go to the cafeteria hopefully that Bought Bill and Wolfheart enough time. (Back In the Garden) Legosi: Hey, look, there's a shed that stores gardening tools; that's good to know right? Haru: Yes, but it also has pesticides that could be used to poison someone. Let's go and Meet up with everyone else. (Everyone Regroups in the Cafeteria)


	33. The Secrets Of The Mastermind Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Discusses what they found upon searching The 5th Floor. After stealing a computer from Tem's room, Evreyone looks at what was on the USB file that Monokuma gave to them after the previous class trial.

(In The Cafeteria) Louis: Now That Everyone is here, Let's begin. I shall go first. Juno and I made quite the discovery in the Bio Lab. In addition to the usual lab implements and storage space, the Morgue is where all of our deceased classmates are being kept as cadavers. I know as much because Monokuma confirmed this, and 9 of the freezers were in use. Jack: Ok, Well, we found A bunch of stuff in the Garden. There are Gardening tools and the storage shed; there's also an automatic sprinkler system set on a timer. Legosi: Which Cannot be tampered with as Monokuma told us it's against the rules to mess with the sprinkler system. Bill: And Saving the Best For Last Our Espionage mission was a success tell them Wolfheart. 

Wolfheart: As Bill says, thanks to the key from the lounge and you guys drawing them out of the office. We found The Master Key as well as A Bunch of Classified Files! Louis: Let's take a look at these Files! Legosi: Don't forget that USB Key as well...It would be a good idea to check the computer lab. Also. (File Reading) Jack: Ok, According to these files. All 16 of us Were Invited to this school for one reason: As Part of a Talent Research Project. We were all approached by the school's original principal and asked to attend, specifically because of our talents. Our Dorm rooms also apparently double as Research labs to further our talent development. Louis: And this particular file here Lists all of our names and our academic records; before being scouted by Hopes Peak, all 16 of us had one thing in common in addition to our ultimate talents: We Were Top of Our Respective Classes. And Honors Students as well. Legosi: Ok, While these files are interesting, they don't tell us anything about the mastermind. Let's go to the Computer Lab and plugin that USB Key into the Computer.. Wolfheart: No, We need a laptop to discuss the USB file contents in a room without surveillance cameras. We need to get into Tem's Dorm room and steal his laptop. Then everyone head to the Recreation Complex's Sauna. There is no camera there. The Mastermind won't find us there. Louis: But isn't Tem's room locked? Bill: Don't worry about it; follow me to the dorms.

(Dorms) Legosi: Why Do you have us forming a circle around You, Bill? Bill: Because We're breaking a school rule by breaking into a locked room, duh! Wolfheart: Actually, we stole something from the principal's office and didn't want it to show up on the camera. (Bill uses Master Key to unlock Tem's Room) Louis: Ok, here's a Laptop. Let's meet in the Sauna! (Rec Complex Sauna) Bill: Good, Everyones here.. Wolfheart, plug that USB stick into the Laptop!   
(Laptop Analysis) Bill: Ok, This USB Stick Monokuma gave us has some files on it. Legosi: There's also The Word Mastermind underlined a blurry image of Some Demon looking thing with an arrow pointing to him from the word Mastermind. Wolfheart: I mean Duh anyone who, kidnaps 16 High School students and locks them in the same school they were invited to attend and forces them to Murder each other Hunger Games-style is obviously a demon. Now let's go back up to the 5th floor and Enter the data processing center. I stole the key to open it from the Principals office. (Next Chapter: The Forbidden Room on the 5th Floor opens and Monokuma unveils the final motive )


	34. The Final Motives Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the Key he stole from the principals office Wolfheart opens the door to the Surviellence Camera Data processing room. While theyre in there Monokuma appears and presents the final Motive. During the Meeting Monokuma makes snide remarks towards Wolheart, which angers him enough to storm out of the gym, Bill follows being the thirsty bastard he is..Eventually Evreyone else also leaves the Gym..Which angers Monokuma enough for him to pull out the secrets.

(Data Room 5th Floor) Wolfheart: Ok, Are You Ready? Legosi: Yes, Let's see if the key you stole opens this room. (Wolfheart Uses the keyfob he stole from the principal's office ) Bill: And We're in! It looks like all these monitors are for viewing the Surveillance Cameras footage that explains how Monokuma knows the answer to every murder. Almost as if the Mastermind is always watching us. Monokuma: That I am! And Also, you got balls for sneaking around all stealthy like! I want to know why the 7; of you engaged in an unwholesome mixed-gender bathing experience! Answer me you pervs! Wolfheart: What do you mean. (Faking innocence) Monokuma: I saw the camera feed. All 7 of you entered the sauna and didn't leave for at least 15 minutes! Louis: Nice try your just trying to manipulate us into giving away important information! So What's the real reason you randomly appeared here? Monokuma: Well, if you must know, I'm here to present you the final motive! Jack: Motive, get real, we're not playing your sadistic game anymore! Gouhin: You bastards are all under contract! You Can't bow out of the killing game whenever you feel like it.

Louis: Very well, then let's just get on with whatever motive you have prepared this time. But first, what's with the TV Monitors and surveillance cameras. Monokuma: Isn't it obvious this killing game is Awesome! And I'm broadcasting it for the entire viewing audience! Louis: Spare us the theatrics; a set up like this must've cost billions, nay trillions! Monokuma: Oh, Don't worry about the cost..the 7 of you are in for a rude awakening with this final motive. Now that you know the truth of this killing game, I'm holding a mandatory meeting in the Gym Right Now! So get out of my private sanctum! (Monokuma Shoves Everyone out of the door) (Gym)

Louis: Ok, Enough screwing Around Monokuma; what sort of garbage motive have you prepared this time? Wolfheart: Whatever it is, We Will not Cave! All Of Us Will End your scheme and your boss, We'll Unite against your Despair with the power of 7 Ultimate Hopes! Monkuma: Aww, Such Big words for a tiny little Half-baked Hybrid! Now That your done ranting, allow me to present my motive... Wolfheart: Excuse Me Bitch! What Did You Call Me? Half-Baked! Oh, You're one to Talk Teddy Two Tone! Monokuma: I am NOT a Teddy Bear; I'm Monokuma! Ahem, anyway, regarding your motive: If you survive this final class trial, I will reveal the Identity of The Mastermind. How is that for a Motive? Louis: You Arrogant son of a bitch.. you're playing off our desire to know the truth and using it to fuel the fire of your Kill or Be Killed Murder Game! Wolfheart: Ok, I've heard enough! I'm just gonna kill him right here and right now! He wants murder...Well then... (Pulls out Knife) Legosi: Wolfheart No! Don't Push any more of his buttons...Jack: He's right, you're already skating on thin ice. Bill: Come On, Let's Calm Down and Enjoy a nice X Rated Shower Together... Wolfheart: Fine, I'll rein it in, for Now, let's go, Bill; I could use a nice Massage with your claws. Bill: Oh Your in for A Treat. Monokuma: No, No, No! I Will Not Allow Such Lewdness! You, Will, Go the Fuck To Sleep! In Your OWN Rooms! Bill: You know what Fuck You... Monokuma: You Wish... Wolfheart: Not Hardly. I'd choose Louis, and his S tier Douchebaggery over you, you sadistic freakazoid! (Wolfheart and Bill Storm Out Of The Gym)

Monokuma: Hey, Get Back here, You Sexual deviants. I wasn't done explaining the motive yet! Legosi: Yeah, I quit too. I'm done playing this messed up game! Jack: You Really think You're the one in control of Us ORGANIC beings that's rich coming from a robot... I'm out too. (Jack and Legosi Also Walkout Of The Gym) Monokuma: But But ..Come On! Haru: I also quit; there's no point in playing along if over half the class refuses to participate. (Haru Leaves) Monokuma: Unacceptable! I will not allow such icky rebellion! Louis: Your game no longer holds any appeal for me... I Quit as well (Louis Walks Out) Monokuma: You're Killing me here, Guys! Juno: So You Still Think Wolfheart's speech was pointless...Face it 7 against 1; you've lost Monokuma. I will also be withdrawing from the game! (Juno Walks Out) 

Gouhin: Shit...The Boss won't be happy about this...We Need another death and a 5th class trial before we can enter the endgame... Monokuma: Damn Right..No no More, Mr. Nice Bear! It's time to break out the unused emergency motive from Before The 3rd Trial...It's Secret Time! You Have The Green Light to Broadcast Their Darkest Secrets! (Next Chapter: Everyone's Secrets Are Out! Who Will Die Next ?)


	35. Secrets Exposed Pushing Up Daises In The Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dealing With The Fallout from Monokumas Motive Announcement. Evreyone gathers in the Cafeteria to discuss what happened during the meeting, Monokuma interrupts and starts revealing everyone's Deepest Secrets, The Next day 7 becomes 6 as the 5th and final Murder Victim is found.

(Cafeteria) Wolfheart: Ok, Everybody's Here Now, then let's discuss What Happened after Monokumas Motive Meltdown. Legosi: Nice alliteration There.

(Announcement Tone) Monokuma: This is a Special Broadcast! Since The 7 of you have the Audacity to rebel against my authority! I'm leaking everyone's Darkest Deepest Secrets; you brought this on yourselves! Wolfheart: He Wouldn't dare That Two-toned bastard. Jack: I think we screwed up big time... Louis: What could we possibly have to hide (Nervous Sweating)

Monokuma: As I Was Saying! It's time for your secrets to be aired to the entire world! Ahem! Let's begin with this one.. Louis. Louis' Darkest Secret is that he is actually a Bastard Child who was indoctrinated into thinking he was born into a wealthy family when in reality he's a broke-ass bastard! Louis: Where Did you Get That Information! No one else knows about that except for my Father and me!

Monokuma: Moving On, Jack's darkest secret is that he Plagiarized an entire research paper in 8th Grade in what subject? History of all Things oh, how deliciously ironic! The Ultimate Historian is an Ultimate Fraud! Jack: I-I refuse to believe it! This is just your petty revenge for us outsmarting you!

Monokuma: Don't believe Me? Alright, Then next Victim...Legosi. Legosi's Biggest Secret is: Legosi not only has a severe foot fetish, but he also has a crush on BOTH Wolfheart and Louis! Yep, the big bad wolf is super gayyyyy! That's his secret Legosi: You Can't possibly have any proof! Monokuma: Oh, Proof? You Want proof? I bet that Thinking about Seeing Louis naked gets you all hard in the southern zone. Legosi: Damn It, He's right...

Monokuma: Moving This secret train along...Up Next, we have a Spicy One..Junos darkest secret is that She stole A Pair of Louis' Underwear from his Laundry Basket and Secretly has been collecting his personal items and immortalizing them in a shrine in her room next to his picture; she also Stalks any girl that shows any interest in him whatsoever. Yandere Alert! Juno: So What if I'm a Yandere..Louis Will be Mine..I'll kill any hussy that gets in my way!

Monokuma: Ok, the final 3, and these are some spicy ones... Haru's Dark secret is that She engages in Compensated dating to make a little cash on the side... Haru: Umm, hello, I needed funding to kickstart my genetic engineering of rare hybrid plants. Money doesn't grow on trees...And sex sells! Monokuma: Not Even A Little Embarrassed or Angry...God Damn It!

Monokuma: Ok, Bill's Dirty Secret is That he Killed his own cousin over The results of A Football Game! Bill: I admit it wasn't my proudest moment, but He had it coming. He kept saying how his team was better despite only winning that 1 game that just happened to be the championship game...He didn't consider the overall team stats...Monokuma: Ok, no one cares, Football Killer... Now for the juiciest secret of them all, The One I've been dying to expose forever!

Monokuma: Wolfheart's Dark secret is that His Mother is a harlot who cheated on his Red Wolf Father with A Siberian tiger! In Other Words... She got knocked up by another guy, and Wolfheart is actually A Wolf-Tiger Hybrid! Wolfheart: Must resist the urge to Drown that stupid bear in the Toilet, and send him to the Sweeny Rafter! Monokuma: My Oh My, I hope no one decides to Kill someone over these secrets!

(After The Announcement) Louis: So That's Why You keep getting all bent out of shape every time Monokuma calls you Half Breed. Wolfheart: Yeah...Jack and Legosi already know...And now the rest of you know too. Bill: Hey, Bro...It's all cool; now we have something in common, right. So It'll be fine. Once we get out of here, we'll go on a proper date deal? Wolfheart: You always know the right things to say, Bill.

(The Next Day In The Cafeteria) Louis: Small Crowd Today, Huh...Just Me Wolfheart and Bill. Jack, Legosi, Juno, and Haru are no shows today. This is Cause for concern...Those 4 Always arrive on time and with only 7 of us left... We Need to find the Others! Let's search the 5th Floor and Garden. Bill, you check the Bio Lab.. I'll Tackle the Area around the Data Center and Principals Office, Wolfheart you go up to the roof and search the Garden! 

(Bio Lab)Bill: Hello, Anybody In here? Juno: Bill, You're Here? Good Timing Go Find Wolfheart and Louis..Something Happened in the Garden... Bill: Louis Sent Wolfheart to check the garden already, so we just have to find Louis (Principal Office Hallway). Louis: Ok, So Maybe If I Look at the monitors in the data center, I can see where the others are. 

Bill: Louis? What are you doing here? Everyone else is gathered on the Roof. (Garden Wolfheart and Everyone Else) Wolfheart: Louis Perfect Timing Something has happened Something Major.Louis: Spill The Tea. Whos dead this Time? Juno: It's So Horrible...Bill: Process Of Elimination Louis..Who isn't here. It's Either Legosi or Jack...

Wolfheart: No, I know who it is. He's been Silently staring at the body and Crying for the past Hour. Jack: No, Not Possible! It's Impossible I Refuse To Believe! Louis: Son Of A Bitch! *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: A Body Has Been Discovered! Everyone Gather on The Rooftop Garden! This is it, people! The Audience demands blood! Investigate To your heart's content! We'll meet for the Final Class Trial in a few!


	36. A Heroes Death (Case #5 Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Discovering Legosi's Body in the Garden The Final Investigation gets underway. Juno is tasked with guarding the crime scene while the other 5 go off and investigate the 5th floor for clues searching the Bio Lab, Data Processing Center, and Principals Office. Eventually, Monokuma makes the Announcement for The Final Class Trial.

Monokuma: A Body Has Been Discovered Everyone, please Gather at The Rooftop Garden! Gouhin: Investigate to your heart's content we'll meet in a few for the Last Class Trial! 

Louis: Well, It's Official. One Of Us Killed Legosi. Bill: Hey, I know it looks like I'm prime suspect number 1 given my history, but I have an Alibi. I was in the Cafeteria with Wolfheart and You. If you're going to suspect someone, Start With the three people who weren't in the cafeteria. 

Monokuma: Oh, Good. You're all here. Gouhin: While You were all Either Crying like a little bitch (Stares at Jack) or Standing there in Stunned Silence..I've compiled the Final Gouhin Report! Wolfheart: Ok, Let's see here...The Victim is Legosi. The Cause of death is unknown...But the victim showed no signs of being attacked. The Time of death was around 8 AM (Evidence Obtained: Gouhin Report #5). Louis: No Signs of being attacked...So Could he have been Poisoned? There were various pesticides in the garden shed. 

Juno: On The Ground By The Body, there's a bottle of What looks like Ammonia Hydroxide, whatever that is. Bill: Ammonia Hydroxide is a common Garden Fertilizer. So It's possible that someone poisoned him. Wolfheart: Then Why is There an Onion in his right hand? My guess is the Fertilizer is just a red herring; the real Murder Weapon is the half-eaten onion I found in his right hand. (Evidence Obtained: Fertilizer and Onion)

Bill: Well, Maybe The Killer was hungry and ate half an onion, then Poisoned Legosi and left the onion in his hand to make it look like a suicide. 

Wolfheart: Ok, But Onions are Deadly to Canines. So If Legosi ate the onion himself, then the case is closed. This is a textbook Suicide. Haru: I checked the Garden shed and found some pesticides mixed in with the Fertilizers. (Evidence Obtained: Mixed Up Fertilizer and Pesticides) Juno: Let's look around some more. There has to be something we missed. Wolfheart: The Sprinkler System Settings have been Messed with. They are set for 7 AM, an hour before Legosi was murdered. (Evidence Obtained: Sprinkler System Setting)

Louis: How long does it take For Pesticide to kill someone. Haru: Well, depending on the poison's potency, anywhere from Instantly to around 8 hours. Wolfheart: So Were back to Square one...We don't know how Legosi died. Was it Murder or Suicide? Louis: Well, I think we ought to look around the 5th floor; there's nothing else in the garden that will be useful. We also need to post a guard by the body...Someone who we know we can trust not to tamper with Evidence. Juno you're up. 

Wolfheart: Come On, Jack. Legosi would have wanted you to remain upbeat and positive. Quit moping around! Get your Sorry Ass up and help me with my investigation! (Everyone Leaves Juno with Legosi's Body) (Bio Lab: Haru and Louis) Louis: Anything that seems off to you? Haru: Nope, Still 9 Corpses chilling in the morgue. Louis: However, the Bio Lab Storage closet is open; it was closed last time. We should take a look inside. (Inside Bio lab Storage) Louis: Ok, I See...There's a Broken Magnifying glass on the floor. And the reason for that is this. Haru: What is it? Louis: A root from the garden, more specifically the root of an Onion. (Evidence Obtained: Onion Root)

(Data Center: Bill) Bill: Ok, Let's see the camera feed from earlier this morning Legosi left his Dorm room around 6 AM...Then Went up to the 5th floor and stopped by the Bio Lab...This is around 6:30 AM... He takes a magnifying glass from the storage room... And Takes it up to the Garden and examines the roots of the Onion he pulled from the garden after returning to the Bio Lab..he accidentally drops the magnifying, and it breaks..that's around 7 AM, the same time the sprinklers went off. And Finally, Somebody Grabs the Onion and shoves it into Legosi's mouth. This was at 7:45...So It Wasn't suicide after all. (Evidence Obtained: Legosi's Movements Before his Death) 

(Principal's Office: Wolfheart and Jack) Wolfheart: okay, let's see if there's anything related to The case in here.. Jack: Maybe there's something in the Safe. Wolfheart: Ok, let's see if there's anything in here that we can use to open it..oh, right here on this sticky note...The Safe Combination is 87-69-42. You're So Careless Monokuma..(Opens Safe) Jack: Oh, Look More files...Wolfheart: Yes... But what is this? It looks like a Syringe, and it's been used (Sniffs it) Formaldehyde! Now we know how Monokuma preserved the bodies of our friends in the Bio Lab...Let's take these with us (Evidence Obtained: Mysterious Files and Syringe) 

(Garden: Juno) Juno: Oh, Legosi.It's So Not fair what happened to you...Wait, this fertilizer bottle is still Full! That Means The Onion is what Killed Him! I need to tell the others. Don't run off...Oh Yeah. You're dead; you can't move... (Evidence Obtained: Truth About Fertilizer) Wolfheart: Juno, did you find anything else we missed in the garden? Juno: Yes, I found.. *Announcement Tone* Monokuma: Alright, Amateur Sleuths Times Up! It's Time For the Final Class Trial! Get on Down to the Monokuma Door on the First Floor Of The School! Wolfheart: The Moment Of Truth Approaches The One who Killed Legosi Will be exposed. I will Avenge his Death! Even if I have to take the others Down With Me! **(End of Act 5 Part 1: Surviving Students: 6)**


	37. Act 5 Part 2: Was it Murder or Suicide ? (Class Trial #5 Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Class Trial Begins. Unlike the previous class trials, this one is far more intense. Instead of the normal calm level-headedness, he exhibited in the previous class trials Wolfheart is more aggressive and compulsive with his accusations and pushing everyone to skip the argument and just vote already.

Wolfheart: Upon Descending in the Elevator, we are greeted by the all too familiar sight of the courtroom. Monokuma: Huh, it's Only the 6 Of You Left...How Tragic.

Wolfheart: Just Shut Up! Don't act like it's not your fault we've lost 10 of our friends; you Bastard Mark My Words One Day, you will pay! Karmas Gonna Come for your Half Baked Bear Ass! Bill: *Looks At The Portraits* Durham and Legosi.This Class Trial won't have the Same atmosphere without their canine intuition. I Swear On My Stripes that We will find out who Killed You Legosi!

Wolfheart: Why are we wasting our time? I know who The Killer is! It's Jack! He's the only one Who wasn't surprised when we found the Body! Don't let his Crocodile Tears Fool You! Louis: That may very well be, but we can't just jump to these conclusions without first consulting the evidence. Bill: Louis is Right, Wolfheart. I know you want revenge on Monokuma and Legosi's Killer, but we need your level-headed analysis!

Juno: So, Let's start by discussing the Gouhin Report; that's a good starting point, Right? Louis: Right, so we know The Victim was Murdered around 8 AM. But what was The Cause of Death? Haru: It Was Poisoning, right? Wolfheart: Well, yes, but actually no, The real cause of Legosi's Death was, without a Doubt, Suicide. Juno: You Seem Pretty Sure about that. Are you sure? Bill: I have to agree. If someone were going to off Legosi, why would they use an Onion? Why not go for the Poisonous chemicals in the Garden Shed? Haru: Maybe they wanted to go with the more Humane Option? Jack: Did The Gouhin Report Mention Anything Else? Wolfheart: Only That the Victim had No Visible External injuries...I don't know how useful that information will be for this case. But I think that's all we can glean from the Gouhin Report.

Bill: So what's next? Wolfheart: Isn't it Obvious...The Gouhin Report is useless. And We Know Someone Used An Onion To Kill Legosi...So Let's Start The Voting! Louis: Have You lost it! We don't have sufficient data; we need to keep discussing this! Wolfheart: No, We Don't; the Fact of the Matter is Legosi killed himself, and You All Pushed him To it! Anyone of Us Could Have Killed Him, so let's just cut out the middle man and vote!

Bill: Your vengeful attitude is clouding your judgment! We need to figure out who the killer Is! Otherwise, We All Die. Wait, That's your plan, isn't it! ..Your Willing to Commit quintuple Homicide to Avenge Legosi's Death! Juno: Let's discuss the Onion more in detail...Why Did the killer only leave half the onion behind? Louis: Quite simply to Paint their Murder as a Suicide, oldest trick in the book. Haru: Let's forget the onion for now; what about the bottle of fertilizer we found near Legosi's Body? Jack: Easy enough to explain. The killer used it to poison Legosi, then planted the onion as a red herring. Wolfheart: Of course, you would say that! I know You're an Impostor, Jack! The Real Jack would be an emotional wreck and wouldn't be this chill. Louis: Well, isn't this an interesting turnabout? Not too long ago, you were getting mad at me for pointing the finger at Jack, yet here you are doing the same thing as I was Wolfheart. Who's the hypocrite now?

Bill: Thanks for that pointless banter Louis, but Let's not forget that the Killer mixed Fertilizer with Pesticide to throw us off; one of the Bottles in the garden shed was a 60/40 mixture of Pesticide and Fertilizer. No Idea Why... Maybe we should discuss this particular item more in-depth. (Class Trial To Be Continued )


	38. Was it Murder or Suicide ? (Class Trial #5 Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial Continues.With even more attempts by Wolfheart to Sabotage and Misdirect evreybody into choosing the wrong answer. This part of the class trial ends with the Ultimate Cliffhanger: Wolfheart claiming he is the real killer!

Bill: The Mixture of fertilizer and pesticide was in a 60/40 ratio, But Why was this so? Louis: It Could be just some random piece of evidence the killer left behind to throw us off.. Wolfheart: You Still don't Get It! Do You? Jack is the Killer! Why Are we still discussing this? Damn it; the Killer Is Jack; let's Vote Already! Louis: Your attempt to drive us to the wrong conclusion is Cute, but those angry tears won't work on us! You're blinded by your insane need for revenge that your willing to let the real killer Graduate and kill the rest of us! Jack: Guys, You know why he's doing this right. He knows who the real killer is.

Monokuma: Are We gonna keep going around in circles like this all day? I'm Getting Bored! You wouldn't like me when I'm Bored! Hurry Up and get back on track; come on, people, it's not that difficult. Who Sent Legosi to the Sweeny Rafter?

Louis: Ok Yeah, back to the evidence we found. That fertilizer-pesticide solution Was that the murder weapon? Bill: I want to say Yes...But Something about it seems off. Why would the Killer go out of their way to Mix fertilizer with a pesticide? Louis: Do They need a reason.Wolfheart: Whatever, enough about that, let's discuss the things we found when we all split up and searched the 5th floor! Louis: But Before That, I'd like to discuss the Automated Sprinkler system. Haru: What about it? Louis: Well, Based on the Sprinkler Systems Settings, The Garden gets watered every day at 7 in the morning and again at 7 in the evening...If Legosi died At eight and his body was found in the garden, why wasn't it soaked from the sprinklers? Haru: Oh, that's easy to explain. The Automatic Sprinkler runs for approximately 15 minutes to water the entire garden. Therefore The Killer can't have met with Legosi in the Garden until 7:15 At The Earliest. Louis: Thanks for the clarification... Now to discuss the evidence we found upon our individual search of the 5th floor... Wolfheart: Do We need to? Let's just ask Jack where he was between 7:15 and 8:00 this morning! Alibi Check everyone!   
Louis: Bill, please talk down your overly emotional fuckbuddy before he tries to take us all down with him. Bill: Ok, Louis.. Wolfheart, please save the Anger for the bedroom. I promise to let you be on top this time...Wolfheart: Ok, Fine..Louis, you win...What did you discover on the 5th floor?

Louis: Haru and I checked out the Bio lab, more specifically the Storage closet. In there, we found A Broken magnifying glass and Part of an Onion Root! The Onion Root in question had a rather odd chemically smell to it. Juno: Chemical? As In The Fertilizer Mixed with Pesticide we found near the Crime Scene? Louis: Exactly Like That! Wolfheart: Well, I don't know how useful this information is, but I took Jack into The Principals office, and we found a sticky note with the combination to the safe. Inside we found some more files about the School and a Syringe full of Formaldehyde. Juno: The Files may help us uncover the mastermind...So we'll l check them out after the Trial...

Bill: As For The Formaldehyde...It's used for preserving bodies post mortem..Maybe the killer took a syringe from the nurses' office and Some Formeldahyde from the Bio Lab and used it to prevent Legosis Body from Deteriorating from the effects of the fertilizer-pesticide solution. As For my endeavors. I Went to The Data Center and reviewed the Surveillance Camera footage from 6 AM to 8 AM! In the 1 Hour before the Sprinklers turned on. Legosi woke up and went up to the Nurses Office. At 6:30, He went back downstairs to the Cafeteria. Around Sprinkler Time, He was up in the bio Lab on The 5th Floor; he had a magnifying glass with Him...At around 7:15, He was still alive and was in the garden looking at the root of an Onion with the Magnifying glass. He then took the root and Magnifying glass back to the bio Lab, but he felt like someone was following him, so he tore off part of the root and dropped the magnifying glass where Louis And Haru found those items...Legosi then went back up to the garden at around 7:45, and as he was about to put the Onion back...Someone used the bottle of fertilizer and knocked him out, and stuck the onion in his mouth. At about 8:00, the Onion fell out of Legosi's Mouth! Louis: Based on the Timeline of events, the killer used the fertilizer as a blunt weapon rather than as a poison. Juno: While you guys were all spread out, I took a closer look at the fertilizer can and noticed a dent in it, and it was still full, so Bills Analysis of the Data and my observation corroborate with each other. Wolfheart: Ok, I've heard enough... It was me. I was angry at Monokuma, so I decided to meditate in the garden And still full of pent up rage, I attacked Legosi and Killed him in the Garden. Didn't you guys hear me? I said I killed Legosi!


	39. Historically Inaccurate Murder (Class Trial #5 Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial reaches the climax after Wolfheart confesses to being the killer, This obvious lie is quickly shot down by Bill. After his lie is exposed an Angry comment from Louis causes the Real Killer to slip up and breakdown. After The Votes Are in Jack is Chosen as The Killer in a nearly unanimous 5 to 1 vote Even Jack voted for himself. Monokumas final Execution is perhaps the Most Brutal one of all as It has Jack traveling through different time periods and ending with him being burned at the stake like a witch.

Wolfheart: Didn't you hear me? I said I Killed Legosi! Louis: Honestly, do you really expect us to believe that? You've been acting off this entire trial trying to derail the argument and Force us to reach the wrong conclusion. Bill: There is no way You're The Killer I know Because I can tell when someone is Lying. You Lied just now when you said you were in the garden Because, in addition to my intuition, I would've seen you on The Data Center Monitors! You're trying to get us to come to the wrong conclusion so you can take us all down with you! Wolfheart: Ok, Fine Yes, I admit it, I lied. I couldn't believe that He, of all people, was capable of Murdering not only a great friend and classmate but also our best friend. Louis: Quit playing the Pronoun Game and tell us who is the real Killer! Jack: It. Was Me...I killed Legosi..*Starts Crying *

Wolfheart: So here's what Really Happened! At Around 6 AM, Legosi left his Dorm room and went up to the nurse's office on the second floor. There, he took a syringe up to the bio lab and filled it with Formeldahyde...This was just a red herring to confuse us further, So seeing that the Safe in the Principals office was open, he placed the Syringe next to the files. The combination to the safe was written on a sticky note attached to the safe. After leaving the principal's office, Legosi went back to the Bio Lab around the time. The Sprinklers in the Garden went off. The Killer had been following Legosi the whole time. Using the sprinklers as a diversion, the killer went into the garden shed and filled a pesticide bottle with some fertilizer. Originally the killer was planning on poisoning the victim. At this time, Legosi had come up to the Garden with a magnifying glass and examined the root of an onion. The Killer waited in the garden..for Legosi to return...At around 7:30, Legosi had dropped the magnifying glass as well as part of the Onion Root in the Bio Lab...He then returned to the garden. Once Legosi had returned to the Garden to put the Onion back where he found it When he realized what the Victim was planning on doing with the Onion; the Killer changed their plan and used the Fertilizer bottle as a makeshift club to knock the onion out of Legosi's hand...However, the killer underestimated their own strength and instead knocked Legosi out with it. They also managed to use just enough force to kill Legosi unintentionally. Realizing what they did, the Killer panicked and altered the scene to make it look like Legosi had killed himself. He accomplished this by shoving the Onion into his victim's mouth. Once The Rigor Mortis set in The Onion fell out of The Victims Mouth, given it the half-eaten appearance and making This Murder Look like A Suicide, The Mastermind behind this Onion Deception was, in fact, Jack. I refuse to believe it, but that's the truth behind this heartbreaking murder.

Monokuma: Well, Then! If you're all done, deliberating! It's time to begin the Voting; who will be Chosen. As The Blackened, will you make the Right Choice or The Dreadfully Wrong One? What's it gonna be? (Voting Breakdown: Jack 5 Votes Wolfheart 1 Vote) Monokuma: Believe it or Not The Vote wasn't unanimous Wolfheart chose Wrong! Good thing the rest of you have your heads on straight, Wolfheart: I refuse to Believe it; Jack would never kill anyone, especially not his best friend! Jack: Wolfheart, Please. I know what I did was wrong...But you lying for me and trying to divert suspicion towards yourself is stupid! Please Just let me pay for the crime of killing our Best Friend!   
Wolfheart: *Starts Crying* No, I won't let you, Jack, tell me. Why? Why did you kill him? Jack: I was worried about him; he was acting weird, so I followed him, and when I saw Him in the garden messing around with an onion, something inside of me snapped. *Breaking Down In tears* I tried to stop him from Killing Himself, but I accidentally ended up killing him myself. I deserve this...I'm a horrible friend killer! Louis: There is nothing we can do. It is time... Bill: God Damn It, Louis Have Some Compassion! Wolfheart: I swear I will destroy this academy and The mastermind Behind this! Don't let despair defeat you, Jack! *Hugs Jack* Monokuma: Ok, this is adorable and all, but we're kind of on a schedule here! So Enough with the mushy hope and love! It's time for the main event! I've prepared a rather Fitting punishment for Jack The Ultimate Historian!   
Wolfheart: You Bastard! Why Do you have to subject us to this? Haven't we suffered enough? Bill: Run, Jack! Don't Let Despair Win! Monokuma: Let's Give It Everything We've Got... Juno: We Believe in You, Jack! Don't let him win! Monokuma: It's Punishment Time! (Slams The Red Button In front of him)

  
_(Around The World In 8000 Years The Ultimate Historian Jack's Execution Executed)_

Jack: No, I refuse to give up! I Have to Live! I have To One Up Monokuma! For Everyone who's died For My Friends! I have To Survive! (Jack Runs as fast and far as possible) Monokuma: You little bastard, you're not getting away that easily!   
*A Chain Grabs Jack And Drags Him Into A Roman Coliseum* Wolfheart: Of Course! That Damn Bear, we thought for sure Our Hope was strong enough to overcome this despair! I Can't stand to watch anyone else die! Bill: Jack Was thrown into the middle of a gladiator battle. Emperor Monokuma gave the Thumbs Down sign, and The Monokuma Gladiators charged at Jack. And just before their swords stab him. Jack Sprints up the stairs of the coliseum. Louis: Which Turn into the Steps of a Mayan Pyramid where Monokuma is now a Mayan Priest waiting to Sacrifice Jack to the God of despair, just as Priest Monokuma is about to Cut out Jacks Heart... Lightning strikes the Pyramid and turns it into a quaint English Village square. Juno: Where a Mob Of Monokumas Grab Jack and Tie him to a flaming cross. Wolfheart::The Village Chief Monokuma Strikes Jack With A Flaming Arrow Burning him at the Stake Like A Witch in Salem.Bill: The 5 of us Left all Silently ascended the Elevator and got the hell out of There ( **End Of Act 5: Surviving Students 5**


	40. Final Act: Ursa Major Thorn In My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly Following the 5th class Trial, Monokuma and Gouin are Meeting in the Mastermind's secret room. The Mastermind is very disappointed in them and decommissions Monokuma and Executes Gouhin. Back in the Cafeteria, the final 5 are wondering why there's been so much radio silence from Monokuma..They are then with a surprise Broadcast by the Mastermind himself who starts the clock for the final showdown.

(A Little Bit After The Last Class Trial, Inside The Masterminds Office Adjacent to The Data Center) ???: I'm Disappointed in You. You let them Get it correct. Was my Trap not enough? They Were Supposed To Vote Wolfheart as The Blackened to get rid of him... He's way too close to the Truth and must be eliminated!  
Monokuma: Well, He did try to get the others to vote for him. Hell, he even voted for himself. Gouhin: Their Damn Hopes are just too high! They always manage to overcome the despair we throw at them!

???: Well, Maybe You're Not Trying hard enough! I've given you enough second Chances! If you want something done right, You do it on your own I don't need either of you anymore (Pulls Out Monokumas Kill Switch) Monokuma: Error Error 0101010010 Monokuma.exe has stopped responding (Blows Up) ???: That takes care of one insubordinate underling who can't do things properly. Now For the Other One.. Gouhin: No Wait, hear me out! I have always given them the tools they need to Succeed in solving their classmates' Murders by compiling the Gouhin reports.. ???: Honestly, You've outlived your usefulness Your fired...I'm taking over this killing game as we enter the closing act; we're in the endgame now. It's my moment to Shine God Damn It! (Pulls Out Gun and Kills Gouhin) ???: Don't worry, I hear the Afterlife is quite delectable! They thought watching 11 of their friends brutally murder each other and die was despair-inducing. They haven't met me yet, The Mastermind behind their Despair!

(Back In The Cafeteria) Wolfheart: Why does any of this matter? Why haven't we been allowed to leave? The Killing Game is over! We are the Survivors; we should be allowed to graduate! Bill: I noticed there's been a lack of announcements lately..lots of radio silence. Normally Monokuma and Gouhin would have some announcements to give us directions on what to do next. (A Mysterious figure appears on the monitor, someone who the group had seen before, albeit their image was a little blurry) *Announcement Tone* Louis: Speak of the devil. I sense something may be afoot. ???: Congratulations To The 5 of you who have made it this far! You all have unrestricted access to all areas of the school! However, you might be wondering what happened to Monokuma and Gouhin; well, the Short answer They're Dead! I no longer have any need for them. In fact, I have one last game for you all to play; of course, we're not going to play the same cat and mouse who killed who charade. Oh no, My game is much more intense. More Betrayal, More Deception! More Despair! I want to implement a new rule! For this your final investigation, I Propose an all or nothing gambit. The ante is your life. If you can convince me that hope is the answer, You all go free and get to graduate! If you decide to give in to despair, I will execute every one of you in the Ultimate Execution! The Final Class Trial where you'll confront me is in 3 Days! Good Luck You're gonna need it! 

Bill: If that wasn't Monokuma or Gouhin... Then that has to be Him. The one who is responsible for all this! That has to be the mastermind. He looked very similar to the static image on that USB file! Wolfheart: *Growls* The Mastermind! That Bastard, My time for revenge is fast approaching. Come with me if you want to Live. For All who have fallen, I swear that we will triumph, Hope, will win! We will defeat you! Louis: This game just became interesting again. I'm in! Bill: Don't have to tell me twice. Let's kick the masterminds Ass and make him pay for our compatriots' lives! Haru: We will Win we all will survive! Juno: Wherever master Louis Goes I shall follow! Louis: Let's get this over with. *Announcement* ???: Oh yeah, I suppose introductions are in order. As you have gathered, I'm the Mastermind behind your despair. But You all can call me Melon. The clock is ticking fuckers! 72 Hours And Counting! We meet in 3 Days for the finale. Will your Hope be enough to overcome my Despair? 


	41. Unraveling The Mastermind's Plot (Final Investigation Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone In The Cafeteria Upon Hearing the Mastermind's Announcement begins assigning themselves areas of the school to check for Anything relating to the Mastermind's plot. As there are 5 floors and 5 of them they all decide each to check a floor for clues, Juno takes the first floor, Louis takes the second floor, Haru takes the third floor, Bill checks the fourth floor, and Wolfheart takes the 5th floor.

Louis: Emergency Meeting in The Cafeteria! Wolfheart: Ok, We're Already Here; we haven't left yet. What could you possibly need from Us? Louis: Enough, chatter. The Timer on the wall is showing that 71 Hours Remain. We need to uncover the truth behind Hopes Peak and Destroy Melon and his plan! So Everyone is responsible for covering an entire floor to Uncover any information we can glean about the truth of our situation and this school. So Who wants to Search the first Floor? Wolfheart: That would be impractical. At best, the only places containing any clues would be Classroom 1B, 1D, and The Audiovisual Room, as those are the only rooms we never set foot in previously. Juno: I'll volunteer for the sake of helping Master! Bill: Quit Simping for Louis and start searching... Louis: Ok, So Juno will cover the 1st floor. Any Takers for the 2nd Floor? Wolfheart: The Archive in the Library and Classroom 2D Should be of interest to you.Louis: The Archive, you Say...I will take the Second Floor! Bill: So Who's on Third? Haru: I'll check the Third Floor if no one else wants it. Wolfheart: Your Best Bet is Classroom 3A and 3D. All the other rooms we've searched top to bottom... Haru: Got it. 

  
As for the 4th floor Bill, do you want it? Bill: Yeah, I'll take the 4th. Wolfheart: you'd be wise to check out The Teachers Lounge and Classrooms 4A and 4B; there maybe like a secret filing cabinet. As For me, I will make The 5th floor my bitch! I know the Principal's Office has all those files, and with Monokuma and Gouhin out of the picture, I'll be able to search all I want! I also think Rooms 5A and 5B should have the stuff we need. Louis: Everyone, remember which floor you have! We'll reconvene In 2 Days and 19 Hours to share what we know before we go into the final battle! (Everyone Leaves the cafeteria)   
(First Floor: Juno) Juno: Ok, Let's start with Classroom 1B.Hmm, The Cassete Tapes we found during The Second Murder Case have to be related to the mastermind! (Evidence Obtained: Cassette Tapes and Recorder) What about Classroom 1D? Ok, there's a rather hefty book here.. Hopes Peak Academy Class Of 020 Student Dossiers? We'll color me impressed Let's Look inside one. "Student Profile: Wolfheart Foxlover, An Exceptionally Talented Master of Deception, however, because such a shady talent could prove problematic..his real talent as The Ultimate (Redacted)wouldn't bode well with others, so I'm rebranding him As The Ultimate Fanboy" Wolfheart, you naughty trickster. (Evidence Obtained: Student Profiles) Now To Check The AV Room. That's the one with the Giant image of the Projector above it. Hmm, A DVD? "Student Interviews With The VP" Let's see! *Plays DVD* Gouhin: Ok, According to your file, it says you Were top of your class three years in a row. Jack: That Is Correct... Gouhin: It also says your Ultimate Talent is your knowledge of History? Jack: Yes. Gouhin: Then I welcome you to Hopes Peak as The Ultimate Historian. Juno: It's All of our Interviews. We were all personally branded by The School. (Evidence Obtained: Interview DVD) 

  
(Second Floor: Louis) Louis: Let's Start With Class 2D. Nothing out of the Ordinary here..How Disappointing. Wait... "Tragedy Strikes the Heart of Hopes Peak as The Class Of 019 Set the stage for A Massacre...A Slaughter of 50 Students, all honors track members, and an additional 30 Normal Students Set the precedent. The Only Survivors were The "Ultimate" Students Who all Graduated Hopes Peak with The intent to Spread their reign of terror and death. These Ultimates were dubbed The Ultimate Traitors. Upon Admitting the Students in the Class of 020, The Administration of Hopes Peak Shut its doors permanently in an attempt to Foster Hope in it's Final Graduating Class. These 16 Ultimate Students became known as the True Faces Of Hope" Louis: Well, That Turned out splendidly. Literally, all but 5 of us are fucking dead. (Evidence Obtained: Hopes Peak Massacre Article) Hopefully, The Archive has more to offer... (To Be Continued Time Remaining Until Final Showdown: 53 Hours 28 Minutes)


	42. The Truth Behind Hopes Peak (Final Investigation Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis searches the Archive in the Library for clues..Upon finding what he needed He leaves the Library and heads back to the Cafeteria. On the third floor, Haru is checking the Classrooms on the third floor where she finds study notes from Bill and Tem's Ultimate research labs. Up on the 4th floor, Bill finds an Alphabetical List of all the participants in the Killing game and an annotation in the margin about a traitor among the group. Also Bill finds Wolfheart's student profile detailing his REAL identity. Finally Up on the 5th Floor Wolfheart finds a memo from the Mastermind that's about him.

Louis: Perfect, The Archive. Let's see here. Police Reports, Files. Let's get a closer look at these files. Yes, This will do nicely. This file is a complete History of Hopes Peak Academy (Evidence Obtained: Complete History Of Hopes Peak) And huh a Memo." From The Desk Of The Hopes Peak Principal: I Fear that Despair has infiltrated our school, This may be my final memo" (Evidence Obtained: Hopes Peak Principals Final Memo before the Tragedy) Louis: Ok I have what I need. Time to get out of here! 

(Third Floor: Haru)  
Haru: What Areas should I check. The only rooms that we haven't checked are these extra classrooms...Which ones did Wolfheart say to check again? Oh Yeah, it was room 3A and 3D. Let's start with 3A. (Classroom 3A) Haru: Ok, Nothing out of the ordinary here. But maybe I should check around for clues. Oh, hello, what do we have here? Notes from the Research Lab of The Ultimate Hacker: "The Security of the Network within Hopes Peak is rudimentary at best. I was easily able to Bypass the Firewall " "After Bypassing the Firewall, I was able to create a backdoor into the School's network and View Everyone's profiles stored in The Principal's computer...It turns Out there is an Impostor Among Us. Somebody lied about their Talent"-Tem Haru: It looks like Tem's Notes. But why would they be Here? One of us is A Traitor? Interesting Thank you for this piece of information from beyond the Grave Tem. (Evidence Obtained: Tem's Notes)  
Let me check Room 3D Just to Be Sure I've covered all the bases. Hmm, More Study Notes. From The Research Lab Of The Ultimate Bomb Technician: "I've Managed to Utilize certain Reagents from The 3rd floor Chem Lab as well as Certain Chemicals from The rooftop Garden Shed to create a new type of Bomb that can kill all types of pests, but I haven't tested it yet as I have no idea how potent this particular bomb is."In Combining these chemicals, I've essentially created a new type of pesticide...The Hopes Peak Administration was so impressed by this Breakthrough they gave me a Second title: The Ultimate Chemist."-Bill (Evidence Obtained: Bills Note's) Haru: I didn't Bill was that handy with chemicals. Impressive Ok That is All for the 3rd Floor. I should meet up with the others. 

(Fourth Floor: Bill)

Bill: Ok, Which Areas haven't we looked in yet...I highly Doubt the Music Room, The Auditorium, or The Computer lab will yield many results. Which rooms did Wolfheart say to Check? Oh right, 4A, 4B, and the Teachers Lounge? I should start with the Teacher's Lounge. (Teacher's Lounge) Bill: Ok, Let's See What we've got here.. There are The Teacher Desks...Nothing much of use there... Moving On Oh Hot Damn Right there On The Chalkboard.."Hopes Peak Class Of '20 Student Roster Killing Game Participant Status: Bill: Alive, Dom: Dead, Durham: Dead, Els: Dead, Haru: Alive, Jack: Dead, Juno: Alive, Kai: Dead, Legosi: Dead, Louis: Alive, Mizuchi: Dead, Pina: Dead, Shiela: Dead, Tao: Dead, Tem: Dead, Wolfheart: Alive. Masterminds Note: Somehow, My Mole hasn't had to take any action against the others. It's almost as If he doesn't care about his role and is choosing to defy me" Bill: Damn, this is Deep...This looks important; better make a note of this. (Evidence Obtained: Killing Game Class Roster)

Bill: Ok Moving on to 4A and 4B. Let's see which classroom is first.. 4A.. (Inside Room 4A) Bill: Hmm, Nothing that really sticks out to me..Wait...A News Clipping? "The Killing Game for the Hopes Peak Class of '20 Really rocked the ratings...As the most viewed Courtroom/True Crime Drama that's ever existed, Can These 16 Ultimates Prevail as Beacons of Hope or Will They Drown in their own despair." (Evidence Obtained: News Clipping About Killing Game) Bill: Ok, one last classroom here, Room 4B. Let's see anything of note here..That's a rather odd Looking filing cabinet. Let's see what we've got here. Files upon files. Oh, here's an interesting one: A Full Copy of The Ultimate Fanboys Student Dossier. Oh, Damn, His Real talent has been redacted and changed in the name of fairness. Wolfheart, what secrets are you hiding, you naughty hybrid..(Evidence Obtained: Wolfheart's REAL Profile) Bill: That's All For This Floor. I better head to the Cafeteria...

(Fifth Floor: Wolfheart)

Wolfheart: Ok, I've got the master Key, but I should take another look at the Principal's Office. Also, Take A Look in Rooms 5A and 5B. I'll Start with the Principals Office..(Principals Office) Wolfheart: Ok, I know. There Were those files in the Safe When we were investigating Legosi's Murder. I know they weren't relevant to that case, so logically, They had to be related to The Mastermind's Plot. Aha! Jackpot "From The Desk Of The Mastermind: I have successfully Infiltrated Hopes Peak. I ran an experiment with the class of 019 and kickstarted the Hopes Peak Massacre; as for the Class of 020, I ensnared them in My web during the tragedy, The class of '20. In truth have already been studying here for several years. In their last year here, I decided to improve the Curriculum and change the Graduation Requirements...So I coerced VP Gouhin and Reprogrammed Monokuma into forcing these 15 Ultimates and my mole into this killing game. Still, I erased the Memories of Wolfheart and Hypnotized him into believing he was The Ultimate Fanboy when, in reality, his real talent is Deception and Charm...In reality, He is The Ultimate Con Artist, but that wouldn't sit well with the others - Melon" Wolfheart: My Entire Existence is A Lie? That Bastard Melon Will Pay! I am Not A Con Artist (Evidence Obtained: Masterminds Memo). Ok, Let's move on 5A and 5B. (To Be Continued... Time Left Until Final Showdown: 38 Hours 20 Minutes)


	43. The Truth Unveiled (Final Investigation Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up on the 5th floor. Wolfheart Finds a Classroom that was totally wrecked and covered in blood and gore. In another classroom, Wolfheart finds a mysterious USB key. As He's heading downstairs he runs into a less than amicable Bill on the 4th-floor whos demanding an explanation. The two of them find a cryptic file on the USB drive that details information about Wolfheart's True talent. Back in the cafeteria Everyone shares the results of their investigations. They then receive an announcement about a special hint for everyone in the gym..And the 24 Hour Warning about the upcoming Final Trial.

Wolfheart: 5A and 5B Let's see what we're working with.. (Inside Classroom 5A) Wolfheart: What in god's name happened here! This Classroom is trashed; the Desks are all smashed. There is a fuck ton of blood all over the room, and On The Chalkboard, One Word. Despair. The State of This Classroom speaks for itself; something terrible happened here! (Evidence Obtained: State Of Classroom 5A) Wolfheart: Ok, Better move on Before the smell of this blood makes me power hurl...Hopefully, 5B isn't as fucked up. (Room 5B) Wolfheart: Ok, Good News. This room is semi-normal bad news. It looks just like a normal classroom. Wait, what's that on the desk... Another USB Drive. Ok, I'll take this with me...And I think a quick detour to the Computer Lab is in order (Wolfheart Leaves the 5th Floor and heads downstairs as he reaches the 4th Floor..) Bill: You have some explaining to do! Talk Now! Wolfheart: Ok, Can the interrogation wait until after I view whatever file is contained on this Suspicious USB Drive I found in a 5th Floor Classroom? Bill: Ok, Fine But I'm coming with you! (Inside Computer Lab) Wolfheart: Ok, Let's see what this file has. Bill: Oh, my god! This is Major.. (Computer Screen) Bill: "The Mastermind Has A Mole Working for him, but they have no memory of being the mastermind's tool, The Ultimate Fanboys Real Talent is Deceit" Wolfheart, Explain, Please. Before Louis Finds Out and Goes Off on You... Wolfheart: I think it would be better to talk with everyone else and get everything out in the open. (Evidence Obtained: Wolfheart's Real Identity) (Back In The Cafeteria)

Louis: There you 2 are. We've been waiting for hours! You snuck off to the Sauna to do the deed, didn't you? Honestly, you two are worst than Pina was! Wolfheart: No, That's wrong! We were in the Computer Lab..and we found something quite revealing.

Louis: Very Well, Let's share what we found. I'll start: I found a news article about the Hopes Peak massacre...As well as A File That denotes the complete history of Hopes peak Academy. Juno: How very informative, Master Louis! I shall Present What I found. When I was searching around the first floor, I discovered something quite interesting Student Profiles and Some juicy information about a certain someone among us. Louis: Interesting; we'll come back to that little bit of gossip later. For now, present the rest of your findings. Juno: A Tape Recorder and A DVD With everyone's one on one Interview with Gouhin. Louis: What's on those tapes? Juno: Well, Why don't we find out. *Plays One of The Tapes* Gouhin: Ok, here's the Deal. I Interviewed all these students and gave them all their ultimate titles. However, I overlooked one critical detail...One of these students Lied about their achievements. And it seems that's not the only thing they lied about. Wolfheart: OK, turn it off; we've heard enough. Who wants to present Next? Haru: I'll go next. While I was investigating the 3rd floor, I found study Notes from Tem's and Bill's Research Labs... I found Something very interesting in Tem's notes. It seems there may be an Impostor Among Us.

Bill: That's so weird. I Would Definitely Remember Taking those Notes... I might as well go next Since you mentioned my notes and all. I found some useful information on the 4th Floor. And Oh Boy, have I got the tea. I found some good stuff! In the Teacher's Lounge was A Class Roster With All Our Names On It and Notations of who's Still Alive and Who's dead. On that roster, there's a note in the Margin implicating that one of us still alive is a mole working for the Mastermind. Additionally in one of the fourth-floor classrooms, I found a news Article about This Whole Killing game being Broadcast and Televised. Wolfheart: Like I Said... Hunger Games Style Someone is getting off to watching us Murder each other...

Bill: OK, Big Mouth.Your Turn! You've got some explaining to do. I also Found Your Real Student Profile in A Filing Cabinet in Another 4th Floor Classroom. So What's your Story, mister "Ultimate Fanboy"? What's your REAL Talent, and why did you hide it from Us! You've been acting Hella Sus this entire time. I think YOU'RE the impostor. Talk Now. Louis: Yes, It would seem Everyone Found something about you and your real identity. Let's address the hybrid in the room, shall we!

Wolfheart: Ok, So When I was looking through the files in the principal's office, I Found A Memo From the Mastermind; the TLDR is that we have actually been students here for several years now, which would explain the Notes Haru Found in those third-floor Classrooms, and that the mastermind Coerced Gouhin and Reprogrammed Monokuma to Carry out his new curriculum and graduation program. And That I was Supposed to Be His "Mole," but I have no memory of this. Apparently, My Real Talent is The Ultimate Con Artist..perfectly befitting of the masterminds inside man...But I refuse to let him get To Me! Is That enough of an explanation for you? Yes, I'll admit I knew that being a fan is a pretty garbage talent, not befitting an institution of Hope. But that's the only memory I had...My actual talent was redacted in my file to appear normal with no real talent. Let's right this wrong my real title is The Ultimate Con Artist, but I prefer to be called the Ultimate Spy. Oh, and not that it matters, but one of the 5th Floor classrooms looked like a massacre had taken place in there; there was a fuckton of blood all over the place. 

Louis: A Massacre? You Say Interesting. Then That Room must be where "The Hopes Peak Massacre" Took Place. The evidence fits together.

Wolfheart: And Lastly, I found another USB stick in another 5th-floor classroom. And When Bill and I opened the file on a computer in the Computer Lab, there was a single line of text: "The Mastermind has a mole working for him, but they have no memory of working for him. The Ultimate Fanboy's real Talent is deception"I will admit my true talent is my ability to lie to others. Louis: Whatever. We've all shared what we found; let's call it off here. *Announcement Tone* Melon: My My...Is It That Time Already. The Final Showdown is in 24 Hours. I have one last gift for all of you meet me in the Gym, and I am very disappointed in my Mole. I thought he would've killed you all by now after our little gathering in the Gym. I want to See Wolfheart in My Office! Wolfheart: Fuck..Well, It was nice knowing all of you... (24 Hours Until Final Showdown. Final Investigation To Be Concluded)


	44. Hope vs Despair Hybrid Edition (Final Showdown Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is Summoned to the Gym by Melon, They are all given an envelope with a class photo inside it. But with a twist...In most of the pictures, Wolfheart's face is blurred out..However, in his photo, Only Wolfheart's Face is unobscured. Melon then offers Wolfheart a special deal and attempts to win him over to his side via seduction. The Next Day The remaining 5 head down one last time for the Trial to end all Trials. And To keep things fair Melon will participate in the discussion himself.

(In The Gym) Melon: Well, Looky Here. You All Made it... Now then, I have one last item to present with you before our little showdown. In the envelopes in front of you, you'll find a rather special picture. Louis: What is The Meaning of This class photo? Why Is Wolfheart's face obscured? Bill: Yeah, Mines The same way.Wolfheart: Weird My Picture Shows Only ME everyone else is Crossed out. Melon: This Is The Only hint your getting. Why are all your pictures showing Wolfheart's face blurred except in his picture where he's the only one who Isn't blurred out? Wolfheart: I know your Game, Melon! You're Trying to Frame me as The Mastermind! Melon: This meeting is over! Wolfheart, you rat bastard, my office now! The Rest of you are dismissed! (Evidence Obtained: "Mastermind's Photo")

(Data Center 5th Floor, Adjoining Room) Melon: Ok, Listen Up; this Class Trial is your last chance to Join My Side and spread Despair all across the world..all you have to do is allow me to execute all your fellow survivors. Full disclosure, We're the same..and ever since I've been keeping you all trapped here, I've been enamored to you, Wolfheart. I may be crazy and have a hard-on for other people's pain and suffering, but I low-key have a crush on you, and when I saw you kiss Bill during that stage play you all put on, I actually felt Jealous. Wolfheart: Don't care...You can't win me over to your side with flirtation. We will defeat you and Escape together as friends! Melon: It's real shut and close. I gave all of them a Picture painting you as the mastermind to turn them against you... Wolfheart: Like They'll buy it...They could just as easily assume I Fabricated the whole thing... I refuse your terms, we will fight you, we will take you down, and we will escape! Hope will prevail! (Storms Out Of Room) Melon: Hmm, Maybe I chose the wrong one...Maybe Louis would've made a better mole. 

(24 Hours Later) *Announcement Tone* Melon: Alright, The Final Class Trial Will now get underway. All Students, please proceed to The Monokuma Elevator on the first floor, and let's begin our Final Showdown Louis: Well, it Looks like everyone's Here. Bill: Surprised he has the balls to show his face around here the mastermind's toy... Juno: No, Wonder, he was late. He knows it's only a matter of time before he's executed! Louis: Need I remind you? There's a whole new game in play in here. It's Now an all or nothing deal; rein it in you two. We can't have this infighting; it's what the mastermind wants. Whatever, let's start the trial already! (Everyone Boards The Elevator) 

Wolfheart: This is it the final Showdown...We will avenge the fallen ones...Melon! It'll be you who is executed this time around! The 5 of us will band together and defeat you once and for all. For Legosi, Kai, Tao, Durham, Jack, and all those who have fallen victim to his sadistic game!

Once we enter the courtroom, all the portraits are updated now instead of plain Xs The Xs are all related to how they were killed. And Jack's Portrait has been added as well. 11 Have fallen victim to the Mastermind's Sadistic game... And I'll be damned if We let him make it 16. The 5 of us still alive will Prevail.

Melon: Finally, It took you long enough. Now then, to Make this a Fair Trial, I Myself shall be participating. Wolfheart: And If you Lose, you'll submit to execution? Melon: Of Course, I wouldn't want to break my own rules; you have my word! Now then, let's begin by discussing the true nature of this academy. Why was the enrollment in your graduating class capped at 16? 

Bill: Duh, Obviously.Because Composite numbers are considered lucky. Louis: Just No. Stop Talking... The Real Answer is Because Any more than 16 and the balance of the universe would be disrupted. Melon: You're Both Wrong; the real reason is that I Was Bored. Wolfheart: Let's Move on to the Discussion of the stuff we found whilst searching around the school. Look Alive People We are getting into the endgame now. (Trial To Be Continued)


	45. Hope vs Despair Hybrid Edition (Final Showdown Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Class Trial really heats up. Tensions rise as Melon continues to provoke reactions out of the Remaining Few.Upon revealing the truth behind the Hopes Peak Massacre, Wolfheart's real Talent is revealed before all.

Wolfheart: So let's Look into the stuff we found when searching the school, Juno About those Tapes You Found in that first-floor classroom...Did Anything About them stand out to You? Juno: Well, now that you mention it.The Tapes all Talk about each of us. They all follow the same format...Gouhin Reviews all of our profiles and comments on each of us. Nothing too suspicious. Melon: Ah yes, the tapes I forced him to record those, But did you listen to Wolfhearts Tape in full... Wolfheart: Melon, What the hell are you trying to pull...Your pathetic attempts at Creating a fissure in this group are worthless! Louis: Hang on. We never did get to hear The full story. Juno, play the tape again... Juno: Anything For Master Louis! *Plays Tape* Gouhin: Right So Up next we have Wolfheart...The Supposed Ultimate Fanboy...However, I think that title sounds fake. Because I saw his real file on the Bosses Desk...He's actually the Ultimate Con Artist. I have no idea why a fake file was placed in with the others. I took the real file and locked it up in the safe. The fake file will go into the Filing cabinet with the other 15 profiles. I refuse to believe That Despair has infiltrated these hallowed halls of learning. But I will Be keeping...(Tape Stops)

Melon: Aint Technology a Bitch..It just fails on you when you least expect it, Louis: You Bastard! You Corrupted the Tape to hide the truth from us. You're trying to protect your protégés secret!

Wolfheart: No, He's not. It's possible the tape ran out of space. Anyway, moving on, That tape mentioned our student files...Juno: Yes, that's right. I found a book with everyone's files. They're comprehensive files on all of us, Detailing our Names, Ultimates, and Basic Measurements as well as Miscellaneous notes written in the margins about us... Melon: Go On Read Wolfhearts, share with the rest of the class all the tea on the so-called Ultimate Fanboy! Juno: Umm. About that. I couldn't find his file... Bill: Because I found it on the 4th Floor!

Melon: Well, Go on, Bill. Reveal the truth about your Fuckbuddy! Bill: No! I Refuse! It's not relevant to the case right now. You're just trying to steer the argument in your favor. Juno, There was A DVD you found in the AV Room. Juno: Yes, It was our entrance interviews...We all spoke to VP Gouhin individually and reviewed our previous Academic records..as well as being interviewed about our particular Talents. *Puts DVD in media player* Gouhin: Ok Louis.. Valedictorian, A   
perfect 4.0 GPA 5 years in a row, and no Disciplinary Records exist...In short, your the Ultimate Model Student..No Surprise, you became The CEO of your family's corporation at only 17.Louis: Well, Duh, I do have my natural charisma and talent to thank. Gouhin: I Welcome you To Hopes Peak as The Ultimate CEO, ok up Next.Jack..Honors Student. Student Council President. Jack: Yes, That's correct... Gouhin: And It looks like Every History class you ever took, you managed to get a perfect score in..A+, A+,105, 99th Percentile... You have quite the aptitude for history... Jack: It just comes to me naturally. Gouhin: Then I Welcome you To Hopes Peak as The Ultimate Historian. Up next, Wolfheart... Mediocre GPA, Stayed in the middle of the Pack throughout school, No Noteworthy extracurriculars...But Let's discuss this talent of yours. Wolfheart: Legally, I'm not allowed to say. I filled out an NDA in exchange for guaranteed acceptance. Gouhin: Ok, Then If anyone asks, You Were Admitted to Hopes Peak as The Ultimate Fanboy...Wolfheart: Excellent, lets..*Static* Louis: Damn it all! Why did it get cut off? Melon: Oh yeah, about that. That's all there is to his interview...You noticed it was slightly different than everyone else's. Wolfheart: I have no memory of that interview! Surely I'm not the only one? Bill: Nope, I remember clear as day. I was the first one interviewed. Juno: Yep. I remember also. Haru: Same Here. Wolfheart: So I'm the only one who's memory was fucked with? Louis: It Would seem so.. Melon: Yep, Gone..Zip.Erased...I needed you to forget those particular things so I could manipulate you and mold you into my Tool. Wolfheart: *Growling* Again, With the tool thing, I'm not a tool; I do not need to be used as a tool. If I want to kill someone, I do it myself...If I need to protect someone, I let my instincts kick in. I said it before, and I'll repeat it, Melon. I'm nobody's tool. And Nobody's fool. I'm not taking your bait...I refuse to succumb to the Mastermind's trap!

Louis: Ok, The entrance interview proves nothing; it's possible Wolfheart didn't want his real identity leaked to the others. It's a common tactic important political figures and leaders use to maintain a shroud of secrecy. Now then, let's move on to discussing what I Found on the Second Floor, Starting with This News article on The Hopes Peak Massacre! Wolfheart: Oh, The Hopes Peak Massacre, I believe it happened in this school last year, Specifically in Classroom 5A. Melon: Yes, And who was it that orchestrated that Massacre? I'm glad you asked.

Wolfheart: Bitch, none of us Asked. Melon: Disregarding my Insolent Protege, The one who Claimed the first victims in that Massacre was none other than You Guys.Hopes Peaks Final Graduating class.The Only Survivors of the massacre. And you know how this impossible feat was possible? Louis: Ok, I'll bite; how did we pull this off? Melon: Why Don't you tell them, Wolfheart? Wolfheart: Because I Can't. I wasn't given the information, nor do I remember, And Like I'd believe anything you said...You're going down! I will prevail as the superior Hybrid. Your days are numbered, Melon; I HOPE you're ready for your execution!

Louis: Actually, I know how we survived...The Answer is in the Archives In the Complete History Of Hopes Peak! Specifically, in Chapter 20 Article B Subsection M. I took a copy of it from the archive in the Library: "The Hopes peak massacre involved Several students in one class getting into a heated argument with the students of The Ultimate Class, The Ultimate Class Prevailaed as the 16 Survivors of The Hopes Peak Massacre these 16 Ultimates were able to survive the Massacre thanks to the Efforts of the Ultimate Vigilante as well as The Ultimate Fanboys ability to Lie and Fake the deaths of his comrades making the other students lower their guard" Bill: So, in Other words, Wolfheart told the others we were all dead causing them to lower their guard, and then we massacred them. Well Damn. Louis: So Melon getting nervous yet? We Have you on the ropes now! Melon: Nope! This Trial is Just heating up; we have yet to reach the Climax! (Trial To Be Continued)


	46. Melon's Ultimatium (Final Showdown Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is presented, and Once again Melon tries to win Over Wolfheart to his side, This time using his relationship with Bill as leverage. This has the opposite effect and only strengthens Wolfheart's resolve. Bill also agrees with Wolfheart and stands against Melon. In a last ditch effort Melon presents a final ultimatium..If the survivors vote to punish hope,Only Wolfheart gets executed and the other 4 go free. Though Louis does consider melons Offer..Ultimatley he remembers the oath he took to destroy the mastermind no matter what, following his example Juno,Haru and Bill also side against Melon. The game ends with the Ultimate Execution.

Wolfheart: Ok, So we're halfway through the Evidence.Haru, your up. We need you to Present what you found on the 3rd floor. Haru: All I Found on the 3rd floor were study notes from Tem and Bill. Bill: I don't remember taking notes here.. Wolfheart: How can you not? Our Dorm rooms double as our research labs. It's quite possible Melon took those particular notes from Bills And Tem's Rooms and hid them in those classrooms, then locked them so we wouldn't find them until we needed to... Melon: Nope, I have nothing to do with those. I used Monokuma to place them. One hundred percent no cap. Louis: I think That's enough regarding these notes. Bill: Ok, Now it's My Turn! This is Everything I Found on the Fourth Floor: In The Teachers Lounge, I found A-List. A list of All The participants in this sadistic game! Melon: Ah, I was wondering Where I'd left that... Wolfheart, did you take it from my office? Wolfheart: Bitch..Bitch..I'm this close to clocking you upside the head. Bill: Moving On, I also found a news article about what's been going on here, almost as if The whole thing were being broadcast to the outside world. Melon: Damn Busted..huh Yep, I hacked into the network..And Broadcast all you fuckers brutally murdering each other simply just for the sake of getting my rocks off...So yeah, I guess you could say I have a major Despair Boner.

Bill: Ok, TMFI, Let's move on to the last little bit of evidence I Found on the Fourth Floor! Juno you know how Wolfhearts profile was missing from that Book of student profiles. It's because I Found It in a filing cabinet in a fourth Floor Classroom! I have it right here! Wolfheart: The Ultimate Con Artist. "Be warned he is not what he seems. Don't believe everything he says. His real talent is Deceit" Melon: Oh yes, I Remember that File...I rewrote it To Skew your trust in your so-called friend. So do you give up yet? Do you throw Wolfheart to the metaphorical sharks, also known as my sex dungeon? Bill: Melon, I swear to God! I will not let you take my man! Let's kill this bastard Wolfheart! I'm on your side. No need to convince me anymore; I believe in you. Let's work on convincing others! Melon: Ah, the Jealous love interest steps in and shows his true colors...Bill, I'll make you a deal; I'm down for a three-way relationship. Let me Execute Louis, Haru, and Juno, and You 2 Can Join me in my cult of Despair...You'll both get your happy ending, and Everybody's happy. Bill: I'm Not that gullible, Melon! We will defeat you and your despair!

Melon: Fine Then. Let's resume the Trial. I was getting bored of Teasing Bill. I Get bored pretty easily. Hell, I even got bored of getting bored.

Wolfheart: Ok, ENOUGH! It's My Time to Shine! The Evidence I Found on the 5th Floor will surely put an end To You and your Despair Melon! Let's Begin with the state I found Classroom 5A in...According to everything we know, this classroom was where the Hopes Peak Massacre happened; care to elaborate, Melon?

Melon: Nope, Nuh Uh I ain't talking, sister. All I will say is that The Massacre did happen, and you all survived. Through My Influence and Wolfheart's Deception, I needed an inside guy to get the ball rolling on my new graduation project. Wolfheart: Quit trying to paint me as the bad guy, you Bastard. You're the one behind everything. As For my real identity, Yes, I admit The Whole Ultimate Fanboy Schtick was a facade..but I only lied to protect my real identity. Melon: Don't You guys want revenge for everything he's put you through? Your so-called friend lied to you.   
Wolfheart: Ok, Listen here, you assface! I found your little memo on the principal's desk. I demand to know what you did to my Memories! Why did you only tamper with my memories? Why did you make me your Tool! Melon: I refuse to answer this query, and quite frankly, I am done fucking around! Remember those photos I gave you all? This is where they come into play. You all noticed they had one thing in common! In all of them, Wolfheart has been removed. Except in his picture...That is the truth behind this Case! Wolfheart is the Traitor; he is the Impostor Among You! You've all been played. That is all you need to know! So I present to you one final ultimatum. If you decide to vote to punish Hope, Then I will only Kill one of you, and the lucky stiff will be! Wolfheart! I hate you the most. You're a constant thorn in my side! So What'll it be? If you all Vote to Execute Wolfheart, I will let the remaining 4 of you go free; however, If you brats do decide to suck up to Hope, then I shall concede defeat and let you all go, but that's not gonna happen any time soon, tick-tock what do you choose? It's time for the final Vote! 

Wolfheart: Guys! Don't let. Melon, trick, you remember what we've all been through together! Louis: As Tempting as Your offer Is Melon, I must respectfully decline. I swore to end you by any means necessary, and I intend to uphold that promise. Juno: That settles it me for Master..wherever you go, I shall follow... Louis: Just Vote already., Don't just blindly copy me.. Haru: It's 5 Against 1 Melon.Game Over. Bill: We Won't let you Beat us Down (Tears up Photo) We All made a promise To each other: To survive and Escape! Melon: No, No, No! Unacceptable! I refuse to let you win! This game is not over; I still have my ace in the hole! My Trusty Mole! Wolfheart! 

Wolfheart: Had. It's Had. I quit. I rebuke you Satan..for I am the One True-Hybrid who will topple your empire of Despair! I will side with my Friends. It's Game Over Melon. You lose! Come on, guys; It's now time for the Mastermind and the Ultimates to Face off in one final showdown! It's the final Voting time. Hope versus Despair, let's end this game here and Now! (Everyone Votes. Voting Breakdown: Punish Hope: 1 Vote Punish Despair: 5 Votes) Melon: Well, Damn. It looks like it's game over...Well, then I will admit defeat...Wolfheart, would you be so kind as to do the honors? (Hands Over Red Button)   
Wolfheart: This Final Trial has Come to an end. Melon, You have been found Guilty of Treachery, Deceit, Mass Murder, Manipulation, Kidnapping, and 11 Counts of Second Degree Murder; with that being said, I've prepared a Rather fitting Punishment for Melon, The Ultimate Despair and the Mastermind who trapped us all here Let's Give it everything We've Got! It's PUNISHMENT TIME (slams the red button)  
Melon: Hah, Hah, This feels So Liberating! Such delicious Despair! I deserve this! I will relish In This Beautiful Feeling of Despair. 

_(The Ultimate Execution Mastermind Melon's Execution Executed)_  
Wolfheart: The Gate closed in front of us for the last time! And we watched in glee as Melon suffered the same fate as our friends. In addition to all the previous executions, Melon was subjected to all the things that would've been our executions had we actually killed anyone. Louis: Being stoned by commoners and thrown out the window of an executive boardroom Bill: Getting Blown Up by a Bomb that he failed to diffuse, Juno: Being Thrown off a balcony by his subjects, Haru: getting eaten by the giant venus fly trap. Wolfheart: And the finishing blow, being brutally ripped apart by rotating fan blades, while completely naked. Louis: Somehow, despite all this, He still smiled throughout the whole thing as the fan blades sliced into him. Wolfheart: Yet, despite this, he still smiled as the last fan blade cut his head off, and the Ultimate Execution came to an end. Bill: All 5 Of us left the courtroom and ascended the elevator for the final time.


	47. Epilogue: Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivors Have defeated The Mastermind. After creating A Memorial altar for their Dead friends, The Survivors Leave Hopes Peak and Go Their separate ways. Juno steps down as Queen of her realm and marries Louis to become his secretary. Haru opens a shop where she sells botanical remedies, which becomes super popular among the stoner crowd, Bill and Wolfheart go on to live together as roommates, they both get degrees in criminal justice and join the detective agency, Bill uses his Chemistry skills to be a forensic analyst for Wolfheart's department and they become partners in both work and love.

(The Elevator ascends, and The Survivors come out in the main lobby of Hopes Peak) Wolfheart: Well, We Did It, Guys. We Won the Game. Haru: So What Happens Now? Bill: Well, With the Mastermind dead. We can go into the outside world. Louis: Maybe So, But we still have to override the main doors security protocols if we genuinely want to leave this place 

Wolfheart: Ok, About that, After Melons Execution, he dropped a remote, and I picked it up as you all headed towards the elevator. It should override the Main Doors Power supply. Juno: Yes. Open the door So I can start a new life with Master! Louis: Not Hardly. Haru: Well, now that we're talking about this, we should talk about our plans for the future. Wolfheart: But first, We Should go back to the courtroom. We Need to Give our dead friends a proper sendoff. It's only fair. They died so we could escape here. Bill, Louis, Come with me to the courtroom and help me gather everyone's portraits, then meet me in the garden. Louis: So, What exactly are we doing? Wolfheart: We're going to take flowers from the garden, and once we leave here with everyone's portraits, we're going to create a memorial altar. Louis: But where will we put it? Wolfheart: I thought This whole thing was televised, right? So Others will know what we went through...I was gonna suggest we build the altar outside near the front gate of Hopes Peak. Bill: So how will we arrange the portraits? Wolfheart: We Place them all in a row and arrange the flowers around the portraits. We then give each departed soul a proper farewell before we go our separate ways.

(Wolfheart, Louis and Bill finish setting up the Memorial Altar)(Juno and Haru join the guys)  
Wolfheart: Ok, now that All 5 of us here..We each say something about our friends we each talk about some aspect of them. I'll go first. Jack, I made a promise to you and Legosi...You were my best friends here...I kept my promise the Mastermind is dead, and we all have escaped this nightmare—Legosi, from one Wolf to another. I loved you like a brother. I will never forget the time we spent together. Bill: Ok, Me Next. Pina, you horny bastard, I have to admit it was thanks to your annoying persistence that I was able to find myself and realize that I'm in love with Wolfheart. And Tao, you were a great friend. It could just be the feline connection, though..and finally, Dom, I just wanted to let you know. You were an inspiration to us all. Louis: Very well, I shall go next and make this as brief as possible Kai, your attention to detail as an artist is unrivaled; Tem, there was no algorithm too complicated for you to crack, Els, no one set the dance floor on fire quite like you. Juno: I shall go next. Mizuchi, what poems can't describe your blog can, And Shiela, broadway isn't shining as bright as it used to. Haru: I guess I'll go next. The only one left is Durham, So Durham, Your legacy in the casinos shall live on, in the heart of the cards. Wolfheart: So now we will all go our separate ways. I guess this memorial service doubles as our graduation ceremony. And I want to say Congratulations on our graduation. Now we plan for the future.

(After The Graduation/Memorial Ceremony) Louis: So this is Goodbye then. I shall be returning to the estate and make this company a fortune 500 Company under my rule... Juno: Master Louis, wait for Me! Everyone knows a Good CEO has a strong partner to aid them! Louis: Don't you have a country to Rule? Juno: Nope, I stepped down as queen to attend school here and gain vital business insight so that I could be your secretary wife! Louis: Please Leave Me Alone! Haru: I don't know what you guys are planning, but I'm opening a flower shop using my botany skills to create plant-based medicines.

Bill: That's Quite a noble goal. Our talents aren't strictly legal unless we plan on forming our own crime syndicate. Any suggestions, Wolfheart? Wolfheart: Why the fuck did you have to go to the worst possible place? I was thinking simple, you big dumb cat. I thought we go on a proper date where there's no murder, no surveillance, and no audience. Bill: Ok Yeah, Duh. I knew that. Wolfheart: Pack your things, Bill, Your moving in with me. Were gonna be roomies. And That my soon to be feline boyfriend Is Not A Lie. I'm done lying and am putting my criminal ways behind me. I now will dedicate myself to my craft. The art of writing. What do you think?

Bill: Kiss me, you big dumb Hybrid. We're in this together! A Tale Of Two Striped Badasses! Wolfheart: Wow, Spoiler Alert! Bill! How did you know I plan on writing our Love Story next? Bill: Oh, That I'm Psychic. Just kidding, feline Intuition.

(Some Time Later) Wolfheart: After We Graduated from Hopes Peak, we went our separate ways, well, most of us did, Me and Bill being the exceptions.  
Louis and Juno had a successful company and got married. Harus Botanical Remedies became an instant bestseller, especially among the stoner Crowd. As For Bill And Me, we both Went on to enroll in prestigious universities, no problem since we were Hopes Peak Graduates after all. I got a degree in Criminal Justice and worked as a detective for the municipal police (I did have lots of practice solving the murders of my classmates, after all). Bill used his knowledge of chemicals to become a forensic analyst for my department. I'm not complaining; we get to see each other at home as well as at work. It's a win-win. And to our friends who made the Ultimate sacrifice so the 5 of us could graduate and escape. This one is for You! Smile At Hope in The Face of Despair. ( **End of Final Act: Surviving Students 5)**


	48. Bonus Chapter: Unused Executions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Names And Concepts Behind The Unused Executions Of The Survivors and Victims

Unused Execution Case #1: Dom

_Looming Disaster: Ultimate Designer Dom's Execution Executed_

Basically, Dom Kills Kai by Suffocating him with a Pillow and using his Crocheting needles to knock the knife out of Kais Hand, Dom is then dragged by a chain and is strapped to a life-sized loom. Monokuma dressed up as An old lady (Similar to the story of Arachne and Athena) begins to weave a tapestry around Dom. Monokuma then Continues to turn Dom into a Tapestry by suffocating him with fabric.

Unused Execution Case #2: Els

_Dance With Death: Ultimate Dancer Els's Execution Executed_

In a Twist of fate, Els Turns the Tables on Tem and ends up Killing Him With An Encyclopedia. She is placed on A DDR style dance mat that is suspended by ropes above a pit full of spikes, the song begins and for every misstep she makes Monokuma cuts one of the ropes keeping the platform suspended, after the last rope is cut the platform falls and Els is Impaled on the Spikes in the pit beneath her.

Unused Execution Case #3a: Pina

_Lust For Love: Ultimate Playboy Pina's Execution Executed_

In The Double Murder Pina Seduces Tao into Killing Mizuchi then He Kills Tao when he least expects it. A Dominatrix Monokuma ties Pina to a bed with velvet ropes. And Continuously teases Pina, but never pleasuring him, until his balls literally explode from so much pent up sexual frustration that the extreme blood loss kills him. 

Unused Execution Case #3b: Mizuchi

_Unfollowed and Cancelled: Ultimate Blogger Mizuchi's Execution Executed_

In a twist of Fate Mizuchi fends off Taos Attack and Turns the Tables on Him. Pina still gets tricked into Poisoning himself. Mizuchi is strapped to a chair and is forced to watch As Monokuma Uses Mizuchi's Blog to post very controversial topics that cause her followers to unfollow her and cancel her on Twitter. The despair of being canceled and losing all her followers causes Mizuchi to literally die from shame. 

Unused Execution Case #4: Shiela

_Lights Out: Ultimate Actress Shiela's Execution Executed_

Shiela gets the upper hand over Durham and Kills him. In this execution, Shiela is On Stage and While she is Performing Monokuma continues to drop props on her head, Once Shiela is in position Monokuma Drops a stage light on her head which kills her

Unused Execution Case #5: Legosi

_Criminal Chaos: Ultimate Vigilante Legosi's Execution Executed._

Sensing that Jack is following Him, Legosi kills Jack. In his Execution, Legosi is Placed in the middle of a dark alley. He is approached from all sides by several Monokumas dressed like thugs. Legosi manages to defeat some of them but Eventually, he becomes so exhausted the Last Gangster Monokuma kills Legosi by stabbing him twice. 

Unused Execution Survivor #1: Wolfheart

_Fanservice Fail: Ultimate Fanboy Wolfheart's Execution Executed_

In this execution, Wolfheart is placed in a room full of rotating fan blades. There's an escape door across the room. Wolfheart runs towards the door through the fan blades. But just before he reaches the door he is tripped by an errant Monokuma and lands perfectly placed underneath a descending fan blade that cuts his head off.

Unused Execution Survivor #2: Bill

_Bombs Away: Ultimate Bomb Technician Bill's Execution Executed_

In his execution, Bill is placed in a room full of several bombs He attempts to defuse all of them but because there's a seemingly infinite number of bombs Bill collapses from exhaustion, and The Bombs all explode and kill him.

Unused Execution Survivor #3: Louis

_Meeting Room Mayhem: Ultimate CEO Louis's Execution Executed_

In this Execution, Louis Is Presiding over a board meeting, a bunch of Monokumas Bust down the door and start pelting Louis with Rocks The Force of the Rocks hitting him pushes him up against a window, An errant rock breaks the Window that Louis is up against and He falls out of the window and dies upon impacting the concrete outside the office building. 

Unused Execution Survivor #4: Haru

_Gruesome Garden Gore: Ultimate Botanist Haru's Execution Executed_

In This Execution, Haru is in a Garden full of incredibly rare plants. While Haru is tending this Garden, Monokuma introduces a sentient Cannibalistic Venus flytrap that, Grabs Haru Pirahna Plant Style and kills her by grabbing her with its tendril and chokes her

Unused Execution Survivor #5: Juno

_Off With Her Head: Ultimate Queen Juno's Execution_

While standing on A Balcony, Juno is waving towards a crowd of her admirers. On a nearby rooftop, a Monokuma with a grenade tosses it towards the Balcony and causes Juno to fall off the Balcony and come crashing down towards the ground. She then gets crushed underneath the decapitated head of a statue.


End file.
